Memorias
by Wolfmika
Summary: A sus ojos la transformación de ladybug termino dejando ver quien era realmente la chica tras la máscara.
1. Tragedia

La lluvia caía con fuerza por las calles, arrastraba los pies por el pavimento sin importarle que toda ella se mojase bajo la tormenta, al final… simplemente quería estar sola.

-Marinette.- susurro Tikki apenada, la verdad es que ese día no fue para nada bueno para su portadora.

-Desearía olvidarme de todo por un instante.- dijo ella con melancolía.- olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero.

¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera la elegida para dar buena suerte si era la peor chica con suerte en todo el mundo? Ni ella lo comprendía, ese día no podía ir a peor. Primeramente porque es como si el destino quisiera joderle el la existencia de la peor manera posible, Chloe la había humillado de la peor manera posible frente a Adrien y él ¡ÉL! De todas las personas el chico de sus sueños se había burlado de ella igual que toda la clase, segundo: le han castigado de forma injusta y muy seguramente sus padres ya la esperaban molestos y decepcionados por su actitud.

Si bien la rubia se merecía un buen escarmiento por la humillación, culparla a ella por la explosión en el laboratorio de química y sobre todo gritar y amenazar al directos no fue ni por demás lo mejor que su boca pudiese emitir en aquellos momentos y tercero, su mejor amiga le ha dado la espalda en el peor de los momentos.

-Debes ser fuerte.- dijo Tikki intentando ayudarle a reponer ánimos.

-No lo entiendes…-intento decirle, al detenerse en una esquina esperando el momento justo para atravesar la calle, más en ese momento un auto paso sobre un gran charco empapando aún más de ser posible a la pobre chica.- esto ya no puede ser peor.

-Marinette, nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa… el incidente de la clase, bueno…

-Sabes que fue mi culpa…-respondió con pesar, el que la culparan no le afecto tanto como el ver a Adrien riéndose de ella y el simple hecho de que Alya no quisiera hablarle más en su vida.

Si él día no pudiera ir a peor… un rayo estuvo a nada de impactarle sobre la cabeza, sintió algo o a alguien lanzarse sobre ella para impedir un terrible accidente, Marinette sintió su cuerpo caer duramente sobre el mojado pavimento.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el héroe vestido de gato.

-S-si…

-Deja de estar en tu mundo de ensueños y presta más atención.- le dijo molesto, Marinette estaba tan distraída que no escucho los gritos de Chat advirtiéndole alejarse de él lugar.- Busca un lugar seguro.

Marinette observo en el cielo una extraña figura, se sentía mal, ahora Chat Noir la reprendía por ser tan despistada. Corrió a meterse a un callejón ocultándose tras un contenedor de basura.

-Si él podía no puede empeorar…¡Tikki transfórmame!

Chat saltaba esquivando los rallos que le villano lanzaba en su contra, gracias a la ayuda de un libro, seguramente en ese lugar se encontraba el Akuma. El yoyo de ladybug dio contra el villano haciendo que soltara su libro.

-Lamento la demora.- dijo ella colocándose a un lado de Chat.

-Por ti My lady esperaría una vida eterna.- sin pensarlo dos veces Chat tomo la mano de ladybug para besarla, el sentimiento de molestia afloro en ella en menos de un segundo, quitando su mano con rapidez.

Si hasta hace unos momentos se había molestado con su identidad secreta ahora hacia dé cuenta que nada malo había pasado, se arrepintió instantáneamente, él no sabía que ella es Marinette, por lo cual no puede culparlo.

-¿Dónde estará su akuma? – pregunto esquivando ahora lo que parecía ser un tornado proveniente del libro ya recuperado.

-Supongo que en el libro, ha dicho que su nombre es Mytic y por lo que he visto hasta ahora utiliza los poderes de los dioses griegos.- explico rápidamente.

-¡¿Dioses?!- exclamo sorprendida. Si, su día no podía ir a peor.

-¡Con el poder de los dioses protegiéndome obtendré los miraculous!- exclamo el villano, inmensas bolas de fuego surgieron del libro.

Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron esquivar el ataque, sin percatarse de que una de esas bolas de fuel golpeo contra una grúa que cargaba bigas en una construcción, la cuerda comenzó a aflojarse.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto ladybug.- La historia no se me da para nada bien.

-Es tu día de suerte My lady tienes un experto en historia a tus servicios.- le dijo orgulloso Chat, ladybug apenas y suspiro por aquello, el gato negro pensó que era algo normal en ella siempre hacia eso cuando él decía alguna broma.

-Sobre todo suerte no eh tenido.- dejo de lamentarse esquivando a duras penas otro nuevo rallo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoco, a sus manos llego un espejo.- Bueno tu eres el experto en historia.- dijo mostrándole el espejo recién adquirido.

-Narciso… según la mitología griega Narciso se enamoró de su propio reflejo y murió por no conseguir su nuevo amor o sea a él mismo.

-Entonces hay que conseguirle un nuevo objetivo a Mytic.

Ambos subieron al techo de un edificio para estar lo más cerca posible del villano, más este no se las dejaba fácil, del libro invoco grandes raíces que intentaban atraparlos.

-¡Ahora!- grito Ladybug, Mytic logro atrapar el espejo que ella le lanzo.

-Ara falta más que un simple espejo para…-silencio, al verse en el espejo Mytic quedo perdido, asombrado por la imagen, tanto que termino por soltar el libro fuente de sus poderes.

 _-¡No!¡Recupera el libro ahora!_

Exclamo Hawk Moth, al ver sus planes nuevamente fracasados.

-¡Chat!

-¡Lo se! ¡Cataclismo!- exclamo, rápidamente tomo el libro con su mano para después destruirlo.

El akuma salió de su escondite y de forma inmediata fue purificado, todo regreso a la normalidad, la pobre víctima de Hawk Moth se desconcertó, no sabía dónde estaba.

-Un trabajo muy fácil si quieres mi opinión.- Dijo chat.- pero me temo ahora debo irme My lady

Los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaron a pitar, ella también debía irse, aún quedaba un largo y pesado día por delante… Chat comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente, hasta que el sonido de algo romperse llamo la atención de la azabache. Sorprendida observo por donde Chat caminaba arriba de él la grúa con vigas amenazaba con caerle sobre la cabeza.

-¡Chat cuidado!- grito, el sonido de la cuerda fue captado por sus sentidos, al mirar sobre de él observo con terror como las vigas comenzaron a caer. Ladybug llego justo a tiempo para empujarlo lejos del peligro pero…

-¡LADYBUG!- grito, ladybug no corrió con la misma suerte.

Desesperado comenzó a mover las vigas, su transformación estaba por terminarse… movió un par de vigas notando la figura de su amada, estaba inconsciente, su pecho subiendo y bajando le conformaba que la súper heroína seguía con vida, con cuidado coloco su mano tras su cuello para sacarla de ese lugar, más se detuvo al sentir algo húmedo, con horror observo su mano teñida de sangre. El último pitido sonó, y el cuerpo de ladybug comenzó a iluminarse.

-¡M-marinette!

A sus ojos la transformación de ladybug termino dejando ver quien era realmente la chica tras la máscara.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nuevo fanfic wiiii y comenzamos ya con la intriga ¿Qué le ha pasado a Marinette? ¿Qué sucedió para que Adrien se burlara de ella y Alya decidera romper su amistad? ¿Por qué huele a que Chloe tiene mucho que ver en eso?**_

 _ **Espero les guste este nuevo fanfic.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	2. Malas noticias

La lluvia se intensifico, Chat Noir no salía de su asombro…la tímida, dulce y amable Marinette era realmente ladybug. Ladeo la cabeza un par de veces al escuchar la primera advertencia.

-¡Marinette!- le llamo moviéndola un poco, ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar un hijo de sangre comenzar a bajar por u frente al moverla.

Con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos, estaba claro las vigas le dieron de lleno en la cabeza; con gran agilidad y velocidad se dirigió rumbo al hospital, saltaba por los techos teniendo todo el cuido del mundo para no lastimarla, más que nada temía que le golpe en su cabeza fuera demasiado crítico, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el accidente. Si tan solo hubiese tenido más cuidado.

Su anillo seguía pitando, tenía menos de dos minutos antes de que su transformación se terminara, justo a tiempo llego a la entrada de urgencias.

-¡Por favor, alguien rápido!- grito, todo el mundo hay presente observo la gran héroe de parís con la chica en brazos.

Un par de enfermeros llego casi al instante con una camilla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el medico una vez que Chat colocara a Marinette en la camilla.

-Fue un accidente, unas vigas le cayeron encima.- explico. El medico rápidamente dio la orden.

Los enfermeros actuaron veloces, llevando a Marinette a toda prisa por el pasillo, el medico les siguió de igual modo, él no podía quedare hay parado simplemente, intento ir tras de ellos más una enfermera le impidió dar un paso más.

-Espere no puede ir.- le dijo.- ¿Esta herido?

Chat miro su traje, el negro no cubría por completo las manchas de la sangre de su compañera.

-No.- respondió de forma seca.- Yo estoy bien, es ella la que me preocupa ahora.

-¿La conoce? Voy a necesitar los datos de la paciente…-la última advertencia en nada de segundos perdería su transformación.

-Un amigo de ella ya viene en camino, él podrá darle los datos que necesita, yo debo irme lo siento.- dijo de forma rápida saliendo por donde había entrado.

Chat corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, asegurándose de no haber nadie cerca perdió su trasformación tras de una ambulancia.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Plagg algo preocupado, Adrien negó con la cabeza no estaba seguro.

Regreso al interior del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la enfermera que atendía a un par de personas.

-Señorita.- le llamo, la enfermera se giró a verlo inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Joven usted no puede estar aquí, por favor retírese.

-No, es decir… Chat Noir a traído una joven a este lugar, es mi amiga.

-Chat Noir ha traído a una chica con grabes heridas aparentemente ¿su amiga verdad?

-Sí.

-No creo que tú seas el indicado ¿hay modo de contactar con sus padres?- pregunto la enfermera, Adrien torció los labios mientras arrugaba la frente, más se tranquilizó en verdad él no podría darle todos los datos sobre Marinette.

-Yo me comunicare con sus padres.- la enferma asintió, para después seguir con su labor atendiendo a más pacientes no sin antes pedirle el nombre de la chica.

Adrien había llamado a los padres de Marinette, por su parte el esperaba impaciente a por más noticias sobre ella, había recibido sus pertenencias, al ver su ropa manchada de sangre el sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió aún más, el Lucky Charm de ladybug había fallado por primera vez, se supone todo debió de haber regresado a la normalidad, ¿será entonces que las vigas ya estaban predestinadas a caer? Más no era eso, hubiera preferido mil veces que el accidente lo sufriera él en lugar que ella.

El tiempo era eterno, los minutos pasaban casi como si fueran horas y las horas parecían detenerse simplemente, el ver llegar a personas heridas, y a las enfermeras y médicos correr de un lado a otro le hacían sentir el estómago extrañamente revuelto.

-¡Adrien!- el nombrado alzo su mirada, los padres de Marinette se acercaron a él a toda prisa sumamente preocupaos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso a Marinette?- pregunto Sabine con los ojos cristalinos, el corazón de Adrien se oprimió al ver a la señora de esa forma.

-No lo sé señora, no me han querido decir nada sobre Marinette, hubo un accidente cuando Chat Noir y ladybug combatían, las vigas de una construcción le cayeron encima y Chat Noir la trajo rápidamente la hospital.

La madre de Marinette se abrazó a su esposo, apenas el termino de hablar… los minutos siguieron pasando y nadie daba noticias sobre su estado, el sol ya se había ocultado la lluvia cesado y las noticias aun no llegaban.

-Familiares de la señorita Marinette Dupain- Cheng.- hablo el doctor.

Los tres se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-Soy su padre.- dijo Tom rápidamente acercándose al médico.- ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Su hija necesita una transfusión de sangre urgente, ah perdido demasiada, sumado a eso tiene demasiadas lesiones y una gran contusión en la cabeza realmente señor es un milagro que su hija siga con vida.

-Yo donare la sangre para mi hija.- Tom no necesito pensarlo ni dos veces su respuesta fue automática, como padre aria todo o que estuviese en sus manos por su adorable hija.

-Su hija posee el tipo de sangre B-, usted puede donar la sangre en caso de ser compatible.

-Mi esposo y yo no somos compatibles para ella - dijo rápidamente Sabine.

-Lo lamento señora, no contamos con el tipo de sangre que su hija requiere y conseguirla tomaría demasiado tiempo y no creo que su hija lo resista.- Sabine cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Yo podría donarle a Marinette.- dijo Adrien rápidamente.- mi tipo de sangre es O-

-Solo puedes hacer la donación siempre y cuando tus padres estén de acuerdo.- dijo el médico.

-Mi padre ya está enterado.- mintió.- no abra ningún problema.

-Sígame entonces.

Adrián camino por el pasillo donde barias camillas estaban acomodadas en dos hileras cubiertas por cortinas, entro a una habitación, donde únicamente había una camilla y una enfermera preparando todo para extraer la sangre de su cuerpo, al sentarse sobre la camilla el rubio miro al frente apenas pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Marinette. Una hora más paso, se sentía un poco mareado, pero ya todo había terminado.

Para su mala suerte, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

 _-¡Adrien! ¿Dónde estás? Tu padre lleva buscándote horas._

La vos alterada y preocupada de Nathalie le hicieron marearse aún más de lo que ya se sentía.

-Estoy en el hospital, una amiga tuvo un accidente y necesitaban un donante.- explico.

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu padre va a matarte por eso!_

 _-_ Lo siento pero en verdad lo necesitaba.

- _Voy de inmediato._

-Chico, estas muy en problemas.- dijo Plagg, el kwami notaba la debilidad de su portador, intento ayudarle a reponerse rápidamente dándole de su energía vital.

Las horas de visita habían terminado hace ya un buen rato, más los padres de Marinette se negaban a abandonar el hospital, Adrien no tardó en hacerle compañía a los señores, Sabine y Tom jamás se cansarían de agradecer ese gesto para con Marinette. El mareo ya se la había pasado, aún estaba un poco débil.

-Adrien…

Sus ojos e abrieron de par en par al escuchar su nombre, sabía que Nathalie iría por él, pero jamás imagino que su padre…¡Su padre! Fuera personalmente a recogerlo.

-¡P-papá!- el rubio se levantó de golpe, sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, aun así mantuvo la compostura.

-Señor Agreste.- los serios ojos de Gabriel se posaron sobre el padre de Marinette.

-Lamento mucho el accidente de su hija señor.

-Quiero agradecerle el gesto que su hijo ha tenido para con Marinette, en verdad no sabría cómo pagárselo.

-No se preocupe, me gustaría estar al tanto del estado de su hija, pero de momento me llevare a mi hijo de regreso a casa.

-Muchas gracias Adrien te debemos la vida de nuestra hija.- Adrien sonrió, Sabine le había tomado de las manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Junto a su padre salieron del hospital, subiendo al elegante auto plateado, el chofer no les acompañaba, eso quería decir una cosa: El camino estará lleno de regaños y reproches.

-Lo que has hecho fue estúpido.- dijo su padre de golpe, su tono tranquilo ahora sonaba bastante molesto.

-Le eh salvado la vida a una amiga ¡No podía quedare de brazos cruzados!

-El único que importa eres tú, por mí se puede ir todo al diablo, pero tú eres único.

-Hablas como si mi sola existencia fuera tu vida entera.

-Eres mi hijo, por supuesto que me preocupas.- Adrien rodo los ojos, claro su padre preocupado por el, que irónico.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero si no lo has hecho en estos últimos dieciséis años ¿Por qué ahora?

Su padre no respondió, solo siguió condiciendo de regreso a su mansión, al llegar, con pasos torpes Adrien se dirigió a su habitación, sin duda ese día fue demasiado movido, demasiadas emociones.

-Necesitas dormir y recuperar energías.- dijo Plagg una vez su portador se hubiera tumbado en su cama.- tal vez mañana puedas ver a ladybug.

Adrien le miro… ¿Qué aria ahora que conocía la identidad de su lady? ¿Tendría que revelar su identidad solo para estar a mano? ¿Cambiaría en algo si lo hiciera? Tan distraído estaba que apenas y logro distinguir la figura de Plagg moviéndose entre la oscuridad, más algo llamo su atención entre sus manitas traía algo que daba ligeros destellos rojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto, Plagg se le acercó más.

-Son los pendientes de Marinette o ladybug como quieras decirle.- el rubio se enderezo de golpe solo para caer de regreso a la almohada.- deberías de tener más cuidado.

-¡Plagg! ¿Cómo es que tienes le miraculous?

-Se los han quitado y entregado con sus pertenencias, deberías tomar en cuenta cada detalle, ¿te imaginas si esto cae en manos equivocadas? Ladybug desaparecía para siempre, suerte que estabas hay o más bien yo me di cuenta de eso.

-Abra que devolverlos apenas Marinette este consiente.

-Hablando de eso… hay algo que me preocupa.- comenzó Plagg su tono era algo preocupado.- cuando ella perdió su transformación, su kwami no apareció, creo que…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que le paso a ella, le pasa a su kwami también, no sé cómo explicarlo pero… es como si se hubiera encerrado dentro de los pendientes como forma de auto protección.

Adrien tomo los pendientes examinándolos, simplemente no podía llegar al hospital y decirle "Marinette, eres ladybug y yo te traje al hospital, te quitaron tus pendientes y yo te los regreso" era algo extraño y para nada coherente si lo pensaba, lo mejor era descansar en ese momento, el día que estaba por venir seria nuevo.

En el hospital, Marinette se encontraba estable, había tenido un par de episodios donde quería forzarse a despertar, pero nada era seguro, el medico había dado la notica, muy seguramente Marinette ya no despertaría nuevamente.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No, no voy a matar a Marinette, aún tengo muchas cosas planeadas para esta historia, tal vez abra cosas que no me quedaron sobre los tipos de sangre y esas cosas si alguien me lo podría aclarar se los agradecería con todo el corazón._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización n.n_**

 ** _PD: Capitulo corregido 12/05/2016_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por sacarme de mi error y tomarse la molestia de explicármelo en verdad se los agradezco de corazón mis amores lindos! *3*_**


	3. Despertar

Las horas pasaron de manera tortuosa para los padres de Marinette, el simple hecho de a ver recibido la noticia de que su hija ya no podría despertar les partía el corazón de forma desgarradora, para ellos Marinette era su vida entera.

Marinette había sido trasladada a una habitación, por órdenes de los médicos, sería mejor si sus padres no la acompañaban por esa noche dentro de la habitación querían comprobar si ella podrá reaccionar y no alterarse con solo verlos.

A la mañana siguiente, su estado era el mismo, no mostraba signos de mejora y su cuerpo parecía estar rechazando la sangra que le fue donada…

Adrien regreso al siguiente día al hospital, necesitaba ver el estado de Marinette y regresarle su miraculous.

-Buenos días señora.- Sabine alzo su mirada sonriéndole débilmente al rubio, en su rostro se podía apreciar el paso de las lágrimas pro su rostro.- ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Marinette?

-No.- respondió.- los doctores han dicho que posiblemente no despierte, anoche entro en coma.- dijo con dolor en sus palabras, Adrien trago amargo, su estómago dolía por esas palabras y el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, sentía inmensas ganas de llorar.

-¿P-puedo pasar a verla?

-No, lo siento, los médicos aun no nos autorizan a nosotros el poder verla… agradezco tu ayuda de anoche, pero será mejor que te retires.

Adren lo comprendió, no quería decir más nada… en otro momento regresaría para verla. Entro al ascensor para ir directo a la salida principal del hospital.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto Plagg este aún se negaba a soltar los pendientes de Marinette.

-Regresar esta noche, no servirá de nada insistir a sus padres o a los médicos, no querrán decirme nada.

-Tomando en cuenta que no eres nada de ella, concuerdo con que no te soltaran la información así de fácil, has tenido suerte en que su madre te dijera de su estado.

-Como si eso ayudara, no lo comprendes Plagg Marinette entro en coma por mi culpa, yo… yo debería estar en su lugar.- sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, Plagg arrugo su frente poniéndose frente a él.

-Algo no me está quedando claro ¿Te lamentes el estado de Marinette? O te sientes mal por saber que ella es tu amada ladybug.

-Eso no me importa Plagg, Marinette está en coma por salvarme simplemente no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo eso.-Plagg no dijo nada más, Adrien era un cumulo de emociones en ese momento.

Al llegar la noche una sombra se movía grácil por fuera del hospital, hasta llegar a una ventana en específico, logro abrirla sin necesidad de forzarla, la habitación estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por la luna y los aparatos alrededor de la cama.

Chat extendió su mano hasta tomar una hebra del cabello de Marinette, parecía estar dormida en cualquier momento ella podría despertar al sentir la presencia que le observaba en la oscuridad.

-Esto te ha pasado por mi culpa, no debiste hacerlo.- le dijo besando cuidadosamente su frente sobre las vendas.

De uno de sus bolsillos saco los pendientes, colocándoselos con cuidado, el miraculous es de ella y él no puede simplemente quedárselos como un recuerdo, los pendientes destellaron un pequeño brillo rojo, aceptando de nueva cuenta a su portador. Chat le tomo de la mano para besar su dorso.

-Marinette… yo voy a protegerte a partir de ahora, dormida o despierta siempre serás mi princesa.

Escucho ruidos en el exterior, lo mejor sería irse de ahí de inmediato, beso nuevamente su mamo colocándola con cuidado sobre la cama, al llegar a la ventana y pararse al borde de esta dedico una última mirada a Marinette.

Sus ojos se entre abrieron por un momento.

Los días pasaron y la noticia del accidente de Marinette llego rápidamente al colegio, sabían que la azabache estaba internada en el hospital, más no sabían exactamente que le había pasado para terminar en ese lugar.

-Buenos días Alya.- Saludo Nino, Alya le regreso el saludo de forma alegre.

-¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Marinette?- la morena arrugo la frente de golpe, Nino noto molestia al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.- ¿Alya?

-No sé y no me importa, por mí que no regrese nunca.- Se sorprendió, Alya no desea saber nada de Marinette, no entendía por qué si ambas son mejores amigas.

-Hola Nino.- Saludo Adrien, este le miro rápidamente algo perturbado.- Alya…

-Hola.- saludo de forma seca, ahora entendía la mirada de Nino.- Me eh enterado de Marinette ¿Alguna noticia?

-Como si importara ¡Ahora todo mundo se preocupa por esa!- Adrien se sorprendió por su forma de contestar.

-¿Algo paso? Alya tu mejor amiga está en el hospital ¿no has ido a verla?

-No y por mi que se quede dónde está, ¡Esa niña tonta no es mi amiga!- toda la clase se giró a ver la discusión.

-Alya, es un ser humano, no entiendo que paso con ustedes pero no tienes derecho de hablar de ese modo.- reclamo.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- intervino Nino intentando controlar los ánimos.- Adrien, podemos ir a visitar a Marinette después de clases tal vez ella se sienta mejor y…

-Olvídalo Nino.- le dijo sin separar su retadora mirada de Alya.- No nos dejaran verla, para tu información Alya la chica que consideraste tu mejor amiga está en coma.

-Por mí que se quede así.-Adrien apretó los puños y los dientes ¿Cómo esa chica podía ser amiga de Marinette?

Molesto tomo sus cosas y salió del salón ignorando los llamados de su profesora quien estaba llegando y le vio salir enfadado… ahora más que nunca su deseo por protegerla crecía en su interior. Al entrar a los vestuarios lo primero que hizo fue sentarse molesto en las bancas estaba ansioso, se había contenido las ganas de gritarle a esa chica todo lo que Marinette había hecho por ella como ladybug ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Alya estaba actuando de esa manera?

-Si no te tranquilizas un Akuma podría manipularte.- dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite con un trozo de queso.- ¡Oye!

Adrien el arrebato el trozo de queso para comerlo de golpe, él siempre se quejó de que el queso era mal oliente, y desagradable ahora se estaba comiendo SU preciado queso frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento, necesito desahogarme con algo.

-Si vas a comer de ese modo, pronto vas a engordar.- Plagg miraba con pena como ne menos de un segundo su queso desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-Mejor vámonos, no vale la pena estar en este lugar.

-Si piensas ir al hospital, sabes que sus padres te van a negar entrar a verla ¿O piensas ir como Chat Noir otra vez como hace casi una semana?

-Solo como Adrien… cualquier noticia es buena.

En el hospital los padres de Marinette se encontraban en el consultorio hablando con el medico encargado de su hija, Marinette comenzó a presentar mejoras y de manera sorprendente algo nunca antes visto por el médico en sus años de experiencia.

-Seré sincero con ustedes.- comenzó a hablar.- por el golpe y la cantidad de sangre perdida de su hija honestamente no le dábamos más que un par de días con vida sumado a eso en su estado de coma, pero que su hija despertara en lapsos de días fue sorprendente.

-Marinette es una chica fuerte.- comento su padre emocionado por la noticia de que su pequeña había despertado tras días de estar inconsciente.

-Lo sabemos señor… seguiremos observando su desarrollo apenas ella quiera decir algo, ya pueden visitarla si lo desean.

Adrien ingreso al hospital, no importaba si sus padres aun no le dejaban verla cualquier noticia sobre Marinette era buena, al llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación, se encontró con los padres de la chica felices ¿Algo había pasado?

-Hola señores.- les saludo, ellos se disponían a entrar a la habitación de Marinette.

-Adrien…

-¿Cómo se encuentra Marinette?- Sabine y Tom sonrieron, la angustia del rubio pareció disiparse en ese momento.

-Ha despertado.- dijo Sabine.- mi niña por fin abrió sus ojos.

-Estábamos por pasar a verla ¿Quieren entrar?- pregunto Tom, Adrien no lo pensó dos veces para sonreír y asentir.

Al entrar a la habitación, Adrien noto a Marinette con la mirada perdida por la ventana, su cabello antes recogido en dos coletas ahora estaba suelto, sus manos sudaban y algo parecido a pequeños toques eléctricos le picaban la piel. Marinette estaba despierta.

-Marinette.- le llamo su padre.

Ella reacciono saliendo de su trance momentáneo, girando lentamente la cabeza a los tres, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, detallando a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Marinette?- la voz de su madre sonaba un tanto preocupada, ella esperaba que su hija comenzara a llorar o llamar a sus padres como cuando niña se asustaba de las tormentas.

-Ustedes…- dijo.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La angustia regreso y de forma pesada, para Adrien fue como si un balde lleno de hielos le golpeada de la nada, se sentía frio y con dolor en su pecho.

-M-marinette ¿no los recuerdas? Son tus padres…

El ritmo cardiaco de Marinette comenzó a incrementar, asustada se sujetó la cabeza, el medico junto a un par de enfermeras entraron casi de inmediato, pidiendo a lso tres abandonar la habitación. Tras casi una hora de ser sacados, ni el doctor ni las enfermeras salían a dar noticias.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?- Ton casi se va contra el medico al verlo salir.

-La recuperación de su hija no fue del todo milagrosa señor, me temo que el golpe afecto demasiado su cabeza, parece que el accidente que sufrió su hija produjo un shock bastante fuerte que le ha producido amnesia, al verlos se forzó a recordar inmediatamente, el trauma debió ser bastante fuerte.- explico el médico.

Adrien perdió el color de su rostro, la sensación de culpa se apodero de su corazón, salió corriendo del pasillo dirigiéndose a los baños, no quería ser una molestia en esos momentos, pero le estaba costando respirar, cerró la puerta con seguro tras de si, si no se controlaba pronto él tendría un ataque hay encerrado.

-Adrien respira.- Plagg estaba alterado, ver de ese modo a su portador le preocupo bastante.

-Fue mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa.- dijo mientras resbalaba por la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso, no lo soporto más, simplemente no aguantaba toda esa presión en su interior.

-No fue tu culpa, tu no sabías que las vigas caerían.- Plagg intentaba controlarlo.

-¡Yo tenía que haber sufrido el accidente no ella!

-¡Ella hizo lo que creyó correcto!- grito.- Ella ha corrido con suerte. Si hubieras sido tu ¿Correrías con la misma suerte? De seguro ella se lamentaría mucho su hubieras muerto.

Adrein se desmorono en ese lugar hasta encontrar un poco de fuerza y recuperarse, llorar le ayudaría a desahogarse, más no solucionaría nada. Se enjuago la cara, más eso no ayudo a quitar la irritación e hinchazón de sus ojos, Salió de regreso a encontrarse con lso padres de Marinette.

-Disculpen.- ambos le miraron, al ver sus ojos, no dijeron nada.- sé que no soy el indicado, pero lamento mucho lo que le pasa a Marinette ¿Cómo esta ella?

-El medico la sedo, la tendrán en observación un par de días más…- le dijo Tom.- Cuando despierte nos aconsejaron no forzarla a recordar nada solo lo básico.

-¿Puedo visitarla Mañana?- pregunto. Sus padres asintieron y al mismo tiempo pidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando Adrien llego a su casa, su padre lo esperaba parado frente a las escaleras, su porte serio le hizo comprender que no el esperaba nada bueno.

-Lo siento sé que es tarde.- fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Por qué has desaparecido de la nada del Colegio?- más que una pregunta fue una exigencia que le respondiera.

-Yo… tenía que ver a Marinette, ella despertó del coma y…

-¡No tienes nada que hacer en ese lugar!- grito.

-¡Es mi amiga! ¡Ella…!

-Ella ¿Qué?

-Marinette, es una persona que aprecio demasiado, simplemente no puedo abandonarla en un momento tan difícil como este, lo siento pero seguiré viéndola.- reto a su padre con la mirada.

-Suficiente tengo que esa niña tenga la sangre de mi hijo corriendo por sus venas y ahora esto.

-¡Mamá no se opondría a esto!- Gabriel le miro más serio de lo que ya estaba, grabe error fue mencionar a su madre.

-Tu madre no tiene nada que ver con esto.- por primera vez en su vida Adrien sentía miedo de su propio padre más quería mantenerse firme en sus palabras.

-Déjame estar a su lado…

-Has lo que te plazca entonces, pero si la vida comienza a exigirte más de lo que puedes soportar deberás tomar una decisión, aceptar mi decisión.- dijo por ultimo dándole la espalda.

Sabía que esas palabras no significaban nada bueno, su padre buscaría la forma de alejarlo de Marinette, aunque solo se tratara de una amiga, incluso su padre quería privarlo de eso, el contacto humano y de las emociones que un amigo podría producir en él.

Esa noche, Chat Noir miraba desde uno de los techos de un edificio cercano la hospital la ventana de la habitación de Marinette, tenía que verla, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien después de lo sucedido en la tarde.

Marinette por su parte observaba la ciudad desde su ventana, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, no sabía por qué, el aire helado golpeaba su rostro con gentileza.

-Princesa, usted no debería estar fuera de cama ahora.- la azabache se sorprendió, torpemente intento caminar hacia atrás más se enredó con sus pies terminando de golpe en el suelo.

-¡Hay!

\- Oh no…-Chat entro rápidamente por la ventana, la tomo en brazos para dejarla gentilmente sobre la cama.- lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto.

-Yo… bueno yo…

-¡Chat Noir!- ambos miraron sorprendidos a la puerta, Sabine había ingresado a la habitación.

-S-señora… l-lo lamento, me entere que ella despertó y quise…

-No, tranquilo.- le dijo.- pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verte, quiero agradecerte, gracias por salvar a mi hija.

-No fue nada… ese es mi trabajo.

-¿Chat Noir?- susurro Marinette observando al héroe de parís.

-Parece que no me recuerda señorita.

-Lo siento, mi hija padece de amnesia, gracias por preocuparte, pero será mejor que te marches, ella debe descansar.

-Oh si… lo siento…

Marinette le observo salir por la ventana así como ingreso, esa persona disfrazada de gato le había salvado la vida pero… ¿De Qué?... mientras más se alejaba peor se sentía, él no la salvo, ella lo salvo a él, no merecía que le agradecieran nada, todo lo contraria debían de culparlo, aborrecerlo, odiarlo, no respetarlo y ser generosos con él… él…el causante de un gran daño.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chat se siente culpable pro Marinette aunque no fue su culpa, Marinette despertó, más lo hizo con amnesia. Alya no desea verla ni saber nada de Marinette ( no la odien ni me odien , pronto se sabrá pro que)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que cuatro años sin ver algún tema de biología te descompensa y mucho, no es excusa pero me paso jeje como se darán cuenta ya corregí el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, peguntas sugerencias y aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	4. Rumores o Mentiras

La noche fue pesada para Adrien, le dolía la cabeza no había dormido nada, no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, ahora que Marinette había despertado Plagg estaba más intrigado por saber dónde estaba el kwami de Marinette, si bien había dicho que se auto encerró en los pendientes como forma de protección junto a Adrien llego a la conclusión que el poder del kwami había hecho despertar a Marinette.

-¡Adrien!- escucho su nombre ser cantado de una forma irritante para él, Chloe se acercó hasta él, colocándose sobre su mesa.- Adrien querido mi papi entregara la llave de la ciudad a Ladybug y Chat Noir esta tarde ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Él la miro… ¿Cuándo fueron informados sobre recibir la llave de la ciudad? Ladeo la cabeza estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que olvido ese detalle, exactamente fueron informados de eso hace un mes atrás, tres semanas después Marinette había tenido el accidente.

-Lo siento Chloe no poder asistir…" _Ni Chat Noir tampoco".-_ Pensó, realmente no estaba con ánimos para asistir menos con el compromiso que tendría esa tarde en el hospital.

-¡Adrien! Si vamos Chat Noir y Ladybug verán la linda pareja que hacemos juntos.- insistió.

-No Chloe, gracias, pero no ya me comprometí esta tarde.

-¡Pues cancela!- para Adrien, eso pareció una orden directa, el rubio arrugo la frente, estaba por responderle más alguien se le adelanto.

-No insistas Chloe, ya te ha dicho que no, bien podrás sobrevivir tu sola luciéndote frente a todos.- dijo Alya, Chloe torcio los labios más no podía ser una mueca de desagrado, más bien parecía de burla.

-Si piensas en ir conmigo para obtener una entrevista privada con ellos dos estas muy equivocada.- le dijo mirándose las uñas.- y ¿Qué pasa con el "ladyblog"? últimamente esta…vacío.

Alya apretó los dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar, molesta se levantó de su lugar siendo seguida por la risa burlona de Chloe, ahora que lo recordaba las veces que a querido entrar al blog este mostraba un cartel de "suspendido por reparaciones" algo muy extraño a su punto de vista, comentarios borrados y bloqueados, videos eliminados, noticias todo haba desparecido por esas extrañas reparaciones.

Nino no tardo en entrar al salón, Chloe había tomado ya su lugar habitual mientras murmuraba quien sabe que cosas en voz alta.

-¡Hey Hola!- le saludo, Adrien regreso el saludo de manera desanimada.- ¿Mala noche?

-De las peores, hice enojar a mi padre nuevamente.- dijo.- se molestó por el hecho de haber visitado a Marinette en el hospital.

-Amigo, tu padre sí que es raro y no es por ofender bien sabes que es la verdad.- Adrien no negó ni dijo nada.- ¿Hay noticias?

-Nada, sigue igual que antes… sus padres no permiten que nadie la vea.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos el intento esta tarde?- le pregunto.- no perdemos nada con ir a verla, investigue un poco y es probable que las personas en coma despierten después de varios años, pobre será un golpe duro para ella despertar y creer que un sigue siendo una chica de dieciséis.

-Lo siento Nino, esta mañana quise visitarla, y sus padres me lo han negado. Mejor esperemos a tener noticias.

-Si eso quieres… ¿Qué te parece si después del a ceremonia a ladybug y Chat Noir vamos a comer pizza?

-Lo siento Nino, tengo clases de piano.- mintió, si bien sabia tocar el instrumento de forma natural nunca necesito clases para aprenderlo.- además no quiero hacer enfadar mas a mi padre ¿Por qué no invitas a Alya?

-¡Has visto el humor que se carga últimamente! Lo siento, pero aprecio mi vida.

-¿Qué le pasa para estar tan malhumorada?- bien ya era hora de saber la verdad, sabia que Marinette tenia algo que ver, pero al grado de desearla en coma eterno, necesitaba entender ciertas cosas.

-Puedo apostarte que todo el colegio lo sabe, menos tu… Resulta que Marinette saboteo el ladyblog como venganza, o eso dicen.

-¡¿Venganza?! ¡Nino! ¡¿De qué hablas?!- eso era demasiado revelador, Marinette tomando venganza era cómico y perturbador al mismo tiempo.

-Alya quiso quitarle sus pendientes para fotografiarlo y hacer un montaje para el blog, logro quitárselos y Marinette los recupero muy molesta, Alya se había disculpado y como Marinette es la única que sabe la contraseña del blog elimino todo.

-¿Q-quien te dijo eso?

-Los rumores corren por todos lados, un chico de grado superior con el que tengo duelos de música dada tanto me lo conto.

-Marinette no pudo hacer eso.- dijo y realmente lo creía Marinette nunca lo aria.

Las clases terminaron, las peores horas puesto que en ninguna el rubio logro concentrarse, no veía la hora de terminar y salir rumbo al hospital. Más antes de poder llegar a la entrada fue interceptado por cierto chico y admirador secreto de Marinette.

-Adrien…-comenzó.- C-como… ¿Es verdad lo de Marinette?

-¿Perdón?

-Que ella está en coma… ¿Sabes dónde está, me gustaría visitarla?

-Sus padres han negado las visitas.- el pelirrojo bajo su mirada algo triste, ¿estaría siendo egoísta por ocultarles la verdad? Más lo pensó detenidamente, sus padres le pidieron mantearlo en secreto por la reacción que había tenido, era mejor no asustarla.- pronto abra noticias Nathaniel no te preocupes.

El pelirrojo sonrío, confiaría en las palabras de Adrien. De camino al hospital se detuvo frente a una florería, no quería llegar con las manos bacías. Compro un bonito pero sencillo ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿En verdad piensas faltar a la ceremonia?- pregunto Plagg desde su escondite.

-Todos comprenderán que incluso los héroes tenemos derecho a descansar ¿no?

-Pero han dado su palabra, por lo menos tú ya que no puedes llevar a una desmemoriada ladybug que no se puede transformar.- Adrien le ignoro, había dicho que no asistiría y no asistiría.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigió sin problemas a la habitación de Marinette.

Marinette observaba con detalle las fotografías que su madre le había llevado, para comenzar a recordar cosas básicas, más parecía no había ningún resultado, sabían que todo tomaría tiempo, demasiado tal vez. Internamente Marinette se sentía mal por no recordar ni siquiera esa escena donde parecía dar el primer recital de piano.

Frustrada por no recordar nada, cerro el álbum de fotografías, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ella, por lo que le explicaron ella era su madre ¿Qué clase de hija no recuerda ni el rostro de su propia madre? Pues bien ella era el caso. La puerta sonó un par de veces, Sabine se levantó a atender el llamado.

-Hola señora.

-Adelante, ya esperábamos tu llegada.- Adrien entro a la habitación, Marinette clavo su ojos azules en el poniéndolo algo nervioso.

-Hola Marinette, son para ti.- ella acepto las flores, las observo por un par de segundos, después dirigió su mirada a su madre.

-Los dejare solos un segundo, estaré aquí afuera pro si necesitan algo.- ambos asintieron, el rubio tomo entonces asiento hasta donde hace un momento se encontraba la madre de Marinette.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto. Adrien suspiro más eso no le hizo sentirse derrotado.

-¿No me recuerdas? Yo estuve aquí ayer cuando despertaste.

-Hasta hace un par de horas no recordaba ni mi propio nombre ¿Cómo esperas que te recuerde?

-Lo siento, soy Adrien Agreste y yo… bueno tú fuiste mi primera amiga en el colegio.

-Adrien… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Anoche un sujeto… Chat Noir… entro por la ventana, mi madre dice que es un héroe y que él me salvo pero… ¿Salvarme de qué? Quiero recordar pero cuando lo intento mi cabeza… siento que va a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Pudo ver la tristeza e impotencia plasmada en sus ojos, tanto así quería recordar que fue lo que le paso.

-Chat Noir combate el mal en Paris junto a ladybug… tu… yo…- la miro, sus ojos brillaban por la amenaza de dejar en libertad las lágrimas.- tu y yo estábamos caminando, yo te pedía perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te disculpabas?

-Si te alteras Marinette no podré decirte nada.- ella respiro un par de veces intentando controlarse, cuando la noto tranquila prosiguió hablando.- ese día a mis manos llego un libro y al leerlo, por la forma escrita parecía un cuento de hadas intentando plasmar la realidad, yo me burle… me reía por que la carta me tenía como protagonista un príncipe que salvaba aun horrendo sapo, el sapo se enamoró de mí y fantaseaba con que yo le aria caso y viviríamos muy felices rodeados de tres lindos niños…. Al final yo dije que eran tonterías que nunca pasaría algo así y quien fuera quien escribió eso era un verdadero estúpido.

Realmente así paso todo, omitiendo la parte donde el intentaba disculparse ya que era un engaño, realmente quería disculparse aquel día pero estaba tan molesto por lo sucedido que no pensaba con claridad, hasta el momento de salvarla de aquel rayo.

-¿Quién había escrito algo así? ¿Yo que tengo que ver? – Adrien le tomo de las manos tiernamente, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta queriendo llorar, tal vez parecía estaba exagerando con todo eso, pero realmente no era sí, se sentía realmente mal, muy mal y es que apenas era consciente de sus actos de aquel día.

-Marinette quien escribió eso… fuiste tú, ese libro no era uno cualquiera, era tu diario. Y yo lo leí frente a toda la case, te humille y lo siento, lo siento en verdad.

Marinette no sabía que decir, lo que le decía la sorprendió realmente, no lo recordaba pero el sentimiento estaba presente, sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho.

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto de forma inconsciente.

-Después peleaste con tu mejor amiga, no sé por qué.- prosiguió, la verdad no podía fiarse de las palabras de Nino, puesto que él dijo que eran rumores.- ese día recuerdo, que de manera torpe tiraste un vaso de ensayo con una sustancia un tanto extraña y generaste una explosión, evacuamos rápidamente y tras esa explosión siguieron otras más hasta destrozar el laboratorio, todos te culparon por comenzar el accidente. Cuando te seguía para disculparme… vimos a Chat Noir y ladybug combatir a un enemigo; un rayo dio justo sobre una grúa que cargaba unas vigas y estas se vinieron abajo, Ladybug… ella me salvo, peor chat llego tarde, y las vigas te cayeron de golpe en la cabeza, entonces él te trajo al hospital y yo les seguí está preocupado por ti.

-Lo que me dices suena tan irreal, no puedo recordarlo, es como si… como si…

El móvil de Adrien comenzó a sonar, la mirar la hora noto que faltaban menos de diez minutos para la ceremonia, colgó la llamada era Nino, el comprendería.

-Lo lamento.

-Adrien… los doctorees dicen que mi memoria se perdió por completo, posiblemente podría recuperarla pero tomaría demasiados años…

-Yo voy a ayudarte en lo más que pueda, prometo no dejarte sola.

-Gracias… sabes…- dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema el pecho le dolía demasiado por esa verdad.- las enfermeras dicen se hará un tributo por la persona que me salvo, me gustaría agradecerle en persona pero no puedo ¿Quisieras ver la ceremonia con migo?- ella señalo el televisor, ¿Cómo explicarle que Chat no asistiría?

-¿En verdad quieres verlo?

-Si… N-no recuerdo… -ella cubrió su cara con ambas manos, se sentía estúpida.- N-no recuerdo cómo usar esa cosa, por favor no te burles de mí.

-Tranquila… y-yo no puedo quedarme tengo clases de piano y ya voy un poco tarde, pero regresare mañana.- dijo rápidamente… se levantó de su lugar y encendió el televisor sintonizando el canal, la gente esperaba con impaciencia a los héroes de parís.

Se despidió de Marinette con un beso en la frente, retirándose del lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el estacionamiento.

-¡Plagg!

-Y no que no querías ir – dijo el kwami.

-Ahora no Plagg…¡Transfórmame!

Una vez transformado se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la alcaldía, la gente comenzaba a irse cansada de esperar, rogaba por todo lo santo los camarógrafos no se fueran y así Marinette pudiera verlo en el televisor… aterrizo grácil tras el alcalde, este le miro con reproche tenía una hora de retraso y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba ladybug?

-Lo siento a todos pero ya estoy aquí.- saludo solo como el acostumbraba, Chloe la hija del alcalde se guindo de su brazos.

-¿Dónde está ladybug?- pregunto el alcalde, Chat carraspeo un poco su garganta soltándose de la rubia.

-Lo siento pero ella esta indispuesta, luchamos contra un villano y ella tiene que curar sus heridas.- dijo, de cierto modo no estaba mintiendo y no tenía por qué haber dicho eso, pero todo estaba bien, solo él conocía la identidad secreta de Ladybug.

-Bien eso es coherente para mi…¡Cuidadnos! Me place anunciar que este día entregamos la llave la ciudad a los héroes de Paris, ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Los presentes aplaudieron, Chat subió al estrado, claramente podía escuchar los susurros que se preguntaban sobre ladybug.

-Gracias, gracias, en nombre de ladybug agradezco a todos ustedes pro este gran honor, no todos los días aparece un súper héroe a salvar tan hermosa cuidad.- todos rieron, incluida Marinette desde el hospital que observaba todo por el televisor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Dónde está ladybug?- pregunto una voz entre la multitud.

-My lady se encuentra en una misión secreta y si les dijera dejaría de ser secreta.- risas nuevamente.- ella moría de ganas por asistir, pero es el deber de todo héroe.

Las preguntas siguieron al igual que las fotografías hasta el momento donde por manos del alcalde Chat recibía la llave de la ciudad. Al verlo por la pantalla su corazón latía más de lo que normalmente debería de hacerlo, en verdad que estaba a gradecida con ese héroe por salvarle la vida.

Aquella no che no recibió la visita de Chat Noir… los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, la noticia fue polémica ¿Dónde estaba ladybug? Hace un mes que nadie tiene noticias sobre ella, Chat afirmaba que ladybug estaba bien y que su misión secreta se había extendido por más tiempo. Algo que tenía preocupado a Plagg realmente era que Tikki siguiera sin aparecer sabía que estaba con Marinette sentía su energía pero que ella no apareciera era alarmante.

En el transcurso de ese mes Marinette mostraba mejoras increíbles, había recuperado la movilidad por completo de sus piernas coordinaba sus pasos mejor que antes y pronto le darían el alta, pero su memoria seguía siendo la cuestión no recordaba nada previo al accidente, Adrien intento ayudarla mostrándole fotografías de sus amigos le ayudaba a ponerse al corriente con las tareas del colegio, le costaba mucho, pero no cabía duda que Marinette hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Aquel día que Marinette dejo el hospital, Adrien no pudo acompañarla de regreso a su casa, tenía una agenda muy apretada ese día.

Se sintió nerviosa al pisar su propia casa, era como estar en un lugar nuevo para ella y teóricamente así era.

Sus padres le ayudaron a subir a su habitación para que reconociera todo nuevamente, estar en ese lugar le hizo sentirse extrañamente protegida y al mismo tiempo sentía que algo faltaba.

-Descansa un rato Marinette, más tarde te subiré algo para cenar.- ella asintió, al verse sola camino hasta su escritorio, detallando las fotos pegadas en la pared ¿Por qué tenía fotos de Adrien por todas partes? Observo una cajita rosa cerca del ordenador, al intentar tomarla esta ce cerro de golpe en su interior tenía un pequeño libro, quiso abrirlo, pero era difícil, la cajita no cedía posiblemente esta debía de tener una llave el problema era ¿Dónde está la llave?

Desganada se acostó sobre el diván, ¿Qué hacía falta en ese lugar?. La noche llego rápidamente, Marinette ya estaba recostada sobre su cama, seguía preguntándose lo mismo ¿Qué faltaba? No debía presionarse, tal ves era bueno que no lo recordara, si se forzaba seguramente la internarían nuevamente, ya estaba cansada quería salir, ver rostros y hacer una nueva vida de ser posible. Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en su ventana.

-¿Princesa?- escucho, si mal no recordaba ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

Lentamente bajo por las escaleras, hay en la ventana estaba aquel sujeto con traje de gato sonriéndole. Abrió la ventana dándole oportunidad de entrar, chat al estar de pie frente a ella extendió un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Esto…

-Un regalo de bienvenida.- le dijo- me alegra saber que ya no estás en el hospital princesa.

-Tu… ¿Vives aquí?- Chat comenzó a reír.

-No, pero podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo ¿te parece?- Marinette enarco una ceja, no entendía nada.- perdón lo olvide la memoria… ya nos conocíamos de antes…

-Lo lamento, no puedo recordarlo, pero… ya me entere de mi accidente, gracias por salvarme…m-mis padres están dormidos si quieres puedo despertarles y decirles que estas aquí.

-No, no está bien… antes mis visitas eran un secreto, me gustaría lo mantuviéramos así de momento.- pidió.- en cuento a lo del accidente no tienes por qué agradecer nada, al contrario yo quiero disculparme por no llegar a tiempo.

-C-chat ¿Somos novios?- Chat casi se traga la lengua por la impresión.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno me has pedido lo mantengamos en secreto y hace no mucho vi una película que según mi padre yo adoro demasiado donde dos chicos se aman y mantiene su romance oculto por el odio de sus familas

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- ella asintió.- No princesa, lo lamento mucho decirlo pero no somos novios, solo buenos amigos. Sera mejor que descanses, me entere por un pajarito que pronto regresaras al colegio.

-Sí, mi amigo Adrien me ha ayudado mucho para estar al corriente, pero me da miedo arruinarlo todo por mi falta de memoria…

-Todo irá bien princesa y si alguien te molesta, puedes hablar con Adrien y el hablara conmigo, no preguntes como- dijo rápidamente adivinando la pregunta de la oji azul.- todo a su tiempo.

Chat se despidió de ella besándole la frente, ese gesto le pareció un tanto familiar, más no recordaba de donde, le vio salir otra vez por la ventana, ¿Siempre era igual?... pronto regresaría al colegio y mejor aprovecharía los días que tuviera libres para ponerse al corriente, no quería siempre depender de Adrien, sentía que abusaba de su confianza y el podría molestarse con ella.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ufff un capitulo largo pero quería dejarles algunas cosas claras, el por qué Alya ya no quiere a Marinette, por que Adrien se burló de ella y el accidente en el laboratorio de química, aún faltan cosas como que tiene que ver Chloe en todo eso pero asi como dijo Chat "todo a su tiempo" xD**_

 _ **Ahora si comienza lo bueno.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo (doble actualización) no eh podido responder a sus reviews pues la página no me los muestra no sé por qué, espero se solucione pronto por lo mientras aquí les respondo a todos n.n**_

 _ **Sele-02:**_ _Exactamente por eso la historia tiene este nombre xD a demás siento que la imagen de portada le quedo cono anillo al dedo n.n_

 _ **DragoViking:**_ _La inspiración para esta historia nació tras escuchar la canción "Amnesia" cover de Kevyn Karla y la banda jeje._

 _ **sonrais777:**_ _No muerte a Alya no D: prometo todo se solucionara solo que tengan paciencia ya ven que ando medio cuquis xD_

 _ **Neko2101998:**_ _Recordando fics anteriores pues soy impredecible jeje a veces planteo una cosa y después PUM! Todo da un cambio radical que hace la historia más interesante, como viste en este capítulo, se aclara un poquito las cosas, aun que "son rumores" así que nada es 100% seguro, peor hay un poco de verdad en ello jeje_

 _ **26 LUNAS:**_ _Perdón no es mi intención hacerlos llorar, pero vieras que el drama es mi genero favorito_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Ámame y sigue mi fic con todas mis locas intrigas xD, aun no es nada seguro que Marinette hiciera lo que se rumorea que hizo (como dijo Nino en la historia) son rumores solamente, pero hay algo de verdad en esos rumores._

 _ **MajoPatashify:**_ _pues en este capítulo respondo a todas tus preguntas xD… en cuento a Gabriel, soy un misterio con este personaje, no pienso darle mucha importancia como en mis historias anteriores, quiero que sea algo más centrado al Marichar y Adrinette xD_

 _ **Ahora si, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	5. Verdades

Adrien se sentía nervioso, una semana había pasado desde que Marinette salió del hospital, había visto a los padres de Marinette ir a hablar con el director ese día, tal vez sobre el regreso de la joven, su profesora fue mandada a llamar, por lo tanto todos disfrutaban de su rato libre charlando entre ellos o haciendo alguna pequeña broma.

-Nathaniel.- el pelirrojo, cerro de golpe su libro de dibujo, Adrien le miraba un tanto entretenido.

-¿Si?

-Hace una semanas me pediste información sobre Marinette, lo recuerdas.- él asintió.- puede que mañana mismo regrese al colegio.

-¡En verdad!- exclamo emocionado, Adrien asintió a sus palabras.

-Pero la situación es algo delicada, ella no recuerda nada.

-¿Qué, que qui…?

-Chicos a sus lugares por favor.- la profesora entro justo antes de que Nathaniel terminara su pregunta, Adrien regreso a su lugar.

-Mas tarde te explico.

-Chicos, tengo una noticia que darles, hace un mes su amiga y compañera Marinette tuvo un accidente y estuvo un tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Y qué?- interrumpió Chloe.- ¿Nos van a obligar ir a visitarla con un ramo de flores deseándole se recupere?

-Chloe silencio.- reprendió la profesora.- lo que voy a decirles es delicado… bien como les decía, su compañera por el accidente sufre de una pérdida parcial de la memoria, mañana ella regresara la colegio y me gustaría todos le ayudáramos a sentirse bien y ayudarle a recordar poco a poco.

-No te alegras Alya, tu amiga va a regresar al colegio.- dijo feliz Nino, Alya rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas, omitiendo que cada tanto Adrien miraba fijamente a Alya, esta sabia de pro que aquellas mirada retadora, todo tenía que ver y otra vez por culpa de Marinette. Al finalizar el día escolar, el rubio se había marchado sin insistirle o dirigirla la mirada, ella por su parte comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la esquina donde perfectamente se veía la casa de su "mejor amiga" se mordió los labios no muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer y al darse cuenta de un momento a otro ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la pastelería.

-¡Hola cariño!- saludo Sabine.

-Hola señora

-¿Bienes a ver a Marinette? De seguro a ella le encantara verte otra vez.

-N-no gracias tengo algo de prisa.- rio nerviosa, tomo una caja de galletas de uno de los mostradores.- mi madre me espera, pero me entere que mañana regresa al colegio ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, aun no recuerda nada, pero tiene la fortuna de contar con tan buena amiga como tú.

-Si…-los recuerdos de su buena amistad comenzaron a fluir como el agua en su mente, tal ves verla antes de mañana no sería tan malo… pero…

 _-¡Mamá!_

Ambas escucharon la voz de Marinette, Alya se apresuró a pagar las galletas que claramente no necesitaba, no quería verla.

-Gracias por las galletas señora, pero realmente no puedo quedarme.- rápidamente Alya salió de la pastelería, más tanta era su prisa que choco con alguien.- ¡Lo sient…! Ah eras tu.

-¿Alya? ¿Has venido a ver a Marinette?- pregunto, la morena curvo lo labios molesta.-

-No Adrien, por si no lo sabes las personas normales tenemos deberes.- dijo mostrándole las galletas.- mi madre me pidió comprar esto para mis hermanos porque trabaja hasta tarde, no tenía otra opción ya que las dejo encargadas.

-Los problemas que tengas con Marinette, no son para que la tomes en mi contra.- le dijo algo molesto.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Ayu… no te incumbe.- le respondió haciéndola a un lado, si Alya pretendía seguir de ese modo tan infantil el no pretendía seguirle el juego.

Alya retomo su camino a su casa, Adrien la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, tal vez era su instinto felino el que le decía que ella estaba mintiendo y que había otro motivo por el cual ella estaba en ese lugar y no solo comprando galletas, su madre es chef y hasta donde sabe nunca ha tenido la necesidad de comprar cosas que bien puede hacer ella misma.

-Adrien.- escucho su nombre junto a la campana de la puerta de la pastelería.

-Marinette ¿Qué haces afuera aun no puedes salir?- el rubio rápidamente se paró frente a ella haciéndola regresar a dentro.

-Bueno te vi parado frente a la puerta desde hace un rato y no entrabas, pensé que no se… la verdad pero fue raro.

-No yo, estaba hablando con una compañera de clase.- le dijo.

-Mi mamá me dijo que mi amiga estaba aquí ¿Era ella?

-Si, pero… antes de tu accidente te peleaste con ella, no creo que… mejor mañana hablamos de eso.

-Bueno y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Son mis clases de esgrima, comienzan en diez minutos… solo quería avisarte que mañana te recogeré para ir al colegio ¿te parece?

-Sí, Gracias Adrien.

-Por cierto… ya no son horas para estar en pijama.- él rio levemente, para despedirse de ella, coloco su mano tras su nuca acercándola a él, para besar su frente

El rubio abandono el lugar, ante la desconcertada mirada de Marinette, había algo curioso en su forma de despedirse, tanto el cómo Chat Noir siempre le besaban la frente, demasiado curioso en realidad. Al día siguiente Marinette despertó un gran nudo en el estómago y un ligero dolor de cabeza, producto de sus nervios, después de un tiempo estaría rodeada de mucha gente, y esperaba por todo lo santo no arruinarlo todo, tomo sus medicamentos esperando no le hicieran daño y controlaran sus nervios.

Adrien llegó puntual a recogerla como había prometido, mientras esperaba en la sala, Marinette terminaba de a listarse, al bajar por las escaleras al rubio casi se le cae el vaso que le habían ofrecido con jugo de naranja, ella tenía puesto un short de mezclilla junto a una blusa blanca sin mangas sobre ella una pequeña chaqueta remangada color gris y una bailarinas negras, su cabello lo tenía suelto y solo una diadema roja sobre la cabeza.

-Perdona la demora.

-T-tranquila… ¿y tus pendientes?- al detallarla más de cerca noto que no llevaba puesto el miraculos.

-¿Ay algún problema?

-Bueno… antes de que perdieras la memoria juraste siempre usarlos, fue un regalo.- mintió.

-¿Tú me los regalaste? … no importa ya mismo subo a buscarlos.- en menos de un minuto Marinette bajo otra vez esta bes colocándose los pendientes.

Ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al colegio, Marinette prestaba total atención en el camino, el colegio estaba realmente muy cerca de su casa, así que de momento no debería de temer el perderse por el camino de regreso, al llegar y ver a tantas personas hizo que su estómago se revolviera y los nervios incrementaran, Adrien le tomo del a mano para dirigirla a su salón de clase, había notado su nerviosismo cuando dejo de seguirle el paso.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban en el salón platicando entre ellos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ambos entraron.

-Este es nuestra clase.- dijo él llevándola hasta su lugar.- Alya.- la nombrada al mirar a Marinette no dijo nada, la miro de pies a cabeza y después regreso a su lectura.

-H-hola soy Marinette.

-Se quién eres.- respondió tajante.

-L-lo siento… ¿tú fuiste a buscarme ayer verdad?

-Fui a recoger un pedido de mi madre.

-Alya no tienes por ser así con ella.- regaño Adrien.

-Lamento si te hice algo malo y no lo recuerdo, pero podríamos intentar ser amigas de nuevo.- Alya quiso responder, más como siempre y de costumbre alguien tenía que interrumpir.

-Pero miren quien ha regresado Marinette Dupain- Cheng o mejor dicho "la desmemoriada"

Todos sentaron su atención a Marinette, ella al sentirse observada se sentía intimidada hasta le grado de querer hacerla llorar.

-¡Déjala Chloe!- espeto Alya.

-Oh lo lamento olvide que nadie se mete con tu desmemoriada mejor amiga.

-¡No es mi amiga! Pero no tienes le derecho de burlarte de su estado.- la rubia se sentó en su lugar indignada, Sabrina le siguió sin emitir palabra.

-Siéntate Marinette, la profesora no ah de tardar y…

-Hay demasiado lugar en la parte de atrás, ella no va a sentarse a mi lado.- por un momento el enojo se había ido contra de ella, pero Alya seguía empelada en tener esa actitud tajante, estaba seguro que si selo proponía podría superar a Chloe.

-Tranquilos todos.- intervino Nino.- Alya ¿Hay algún problema si me siento a tu lado?- la morena no respondió.- tomare eso como un no, Marinette puedes quedarte en mi lugar junto Adrien.

-Lo siento yo no quería… no quería molestar a nadie…

-Tu no molestas a nadie, solo que hay personas que no aprenden a madurar solo por un estúpido blog en internet.-Alya golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, para después darles la espalda, incluso ella misma sabía que su actitud era muy estúpida e infantil.

Marinette fue presentada nuevamente ante la clase, todos con sus excepciones le dieron la bienvenida y prometieron ayudarle en lo más que pudieran. Durante el descanso Alya y Nino abandonaron la clase, Marinette y Adrien permanecieron en su lugar.

-¿Son novios?- pregunto ella una vez estuvieran solos.

-Eh…

-Ellos.- señalo el asiento de atrás.

-Alya y Nino… no, pero desde tu accidente se han juntado demasiado.

-Ella está muy molesta conmigo ¿Qué hice?

-Hay rumores en que tu saboteaste su ladyblog, un blog en internet que habla sobre ladybug la compañera de lucha de Chat Noir.- Marinette le miro con espanto.

-¡¿En vedad lo hice?!

-Por supuesto que no, debió de haber sido algún hacker celoso, hay demasiado de ellos en internet, pero tú eras la única además de ella que sabían la contraseña de dicho lugar.

En una de las bancas del patio del colegio, Alya y Nino observaban a los estudiantes pasar o jugar en las canchas hasta ahora que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra y Nino comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Lo que haces no es justo, Marinette estuvo en coma y posiblemente no hubiera despertado.- comenzó a hablar.-Te hubiera gustado eso? Que nunca hubieran podido aclarar sus problemas.

-Se a lo que quieres llegar y no diré nada, me alegra saber que está bien y ver que realmente lo está.- respondió abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te importa más un blog que un ser humano?

-¡Toda mi vida estaba en ese blog!- exclamo.- entrevistas, videos, fotos ¡Todo!

-No exageres a lo mucho tendrás un año de tu vida registrado en ese blog, todo está por internet.

-¡Sí! Pero ella sabía la contraseña, ella entro al blog y lo destruyo todo, para mí eso no merece ningún perdón, fue su culpa, mejor que no recuerde nada.

-¿Qué paso entonces? Por qué Adrien me ha dicho que no se la lleva bien ella al no recordar nada, no recuerda ni a sus padres, ni a nosotros, ni a ella misma ¿Qué paso para que le ganaras tanto odio?

-Yo no la odio… yo… note que sus pendientes eran similares a los de ladybug y quería tomarles una foto los pedí prestados pero ella se negó, jugando quise quitarle por lo menos uno pero ella se enfadó, dijo que fueron un regalo muy preciado.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Si… ella lo comenzó todo, quería decirme otra cosa, pero la profesora nos separa en química, paso lo de su diario, sabía que hacer pareja con Chloe no traería nada bueno cuando quise interceder, me llego la notificación de mi blog y el móvil de Marinette había ingresado a la página y tenía el mensaje de confirmar y eliminar el ultimo articulo ¡Ella es la inmadura!

-Entonces el rumor fue cierto.- murmuro.- Aun así, no es justo para Marinette, si te lo propones puedes llegar a ser igual de ridícula que Chloe, en todo caso quien debería pedir disculpas no es ella si no tú.

Sentencio, levantándose de su lugar para dejarla sola, prefería mil veces ayudar a Marinette a recordarlo que soportar la actitud infantil de Alya o "la segunda Chloe" ella por su parte oculto su rostro entre sus piernas llorando silenciosamente, Nino tenía razón su comportamiento era igual de ridículo que el de Chloe.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, cada que Marinette se enredaba con algo Adrien le ayudaba, el clase de artes, Nathaniel y Rose se colocaron a ambos lados de ella para ayudarle a pintar un bodegón de frutas que estaba en medio de la clase. En la biblioteca Max le ayudo a construir su monografía para la clase de historia y en deportes Kim y Alyx la defendieron en el juego de los quemados. Todos ayudaban mucho a Marinette y eso alegro a la azabache quien poco apoco ganaba confianza, claro que cada tanto los confundía a todos más nada que ellos no tomaran con humor.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Marinette ha regresado con sus compañeros de Clase y todos le ayudan en lo más que pueden que lindos, por otro lado Alya se preocupa por Marinette y explica del por qué su actitud con ella (ya no la odien pliss juro nunca fue mi intención ToT) a pesar de seguir bastante rencorosa y sabe que está mal, esperemos que le orgullo de Alya no destroce tan linda amistad.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo y aquí respondo sus reviews n.n**_

 _ **MajoPatashify:**_ _seguirá por un tiempo el misterio del diario, en cuanto a los capítulos de esta historia, no lo sé la verdad no le calculo más de 20 eso espero O.o_

 _ **26 LUNAS:**_ _lamento mucho hacerte odiar a Alya y Adrien… no tanto a Chloe pero en fin, el drama es uno de mis géneros favoritos, más no creí causar este impacto con la historia u.u_

 _ **AlbaSky:**_ _la identidad de Ladybug sigue siendo un secreto de estado… menos para Adrien, jeje sorry por mis múltiples actualizaciones pero cuando encuentro el tiempo disponible me gusta actualizar así como término el capítulo_

 _ **Birthy:**_ _lo de Gabriel, pues un no eh pensado en nada con respecto para él y ya no odien a Alya, moléstense con ella pero no la odien ToT_

 _ **Sainkokucrepusculo:**_ _jejeje me alegra que te gusten mis múltiples actualizaciones :3_

 _ **ToonLink12:**_ _sip Adrien sigue enamorado de ladybug y ahora aprenderá a querer a Marinette es como cuando dicen "ama la con todo y sus defectos (?" bueno en este caso sus secreto ladybug._

 _ **Sonrais777:**_ _algo que se me olvido colocar fue que ya estaba molesto de recibir cartas anónimas y el diario llegó así de forma anónima ya se sabrá pro que, además ese día estaba muy molesto ( mas a delante se sabrá por que)_

 _ **kirara213:**_ _alguien quiere culpar a Marinette eso es seguro._ __

 _ **Neko2101998:**_ _pronto se resolverá lo de las fotos. xD y no digo más por que cuenta como spoiler xD_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_ _esto… wow O.O me dejaten sin palabras, pero vamos toda chica tiene derecho a tener su día tan mas oscuro, se que es muy injusto lo que paso por que ella se sacrifica por todos ellos son saberlo, pero tranquilo, pronto se aclara todo este embrollo._ __

 _ **Espero les gustara, dudas, preguntas aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	6. Amistad

Marinette se encontraba sentada sobre su cama peinando su cabello, a pesar haber sido su primer día de clases después del accidente, no fue tan malo como ella lo creía, se sentía un tanto mal pues la mayoría del grupo la acepto a pesar de su "historia" Chloe como Nino la describió era el tipo de chica que se preocupaba más por su cabello que por algún otro ser viviente no era conveniente entablar amistad con ella y por ultimo Alya y su blog, en realidad ella no se creía capaz de haberlo hecho, debía de haber una buena razón para ello, si tan solo lo recordara.

Un frio la estremeció completamente.

-Hola princesa.

Hay estaba Chat Noir, sentado la borde de la ventana, Marinette bajo de la cama por las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a la mitad de ella y sentarse.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal el primer día en el colegio? ¿Todos te trataron bien?

-Jaja, si… eso creo.- le dijo desviando su mirada, Chat comprendió entonces que algo no estaba bien, si estando en su forma civil hasta hace unas horas el juraría ella se encontraba mejor ahora su ánimo estaba decaído.

-¿Qué paso?

-Chat, tú me conoces desde hace tiempo…¿Soy una mala persona? Quiero saber la verdad.- le pidió, Char alzo una de sus cejas no comprendiendo su cuestionamiento.

-Marinette, eres la chica más dulce que conozco, no le arias daño ni a una mosca ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hoy me paso algo… una chica de mi clase, todos dicen que somos las mejores amigas, pero ella entonces grito que no lo somos, Adrien me conto algo sobre un blog de ladybug y que yo tuve que ver con su desaparición, no lo sé algo así, por eso quiero saber quién era yo en realidad antes de perder la memoria.

El chico rubio sentado en la ventana era una mescla de emociones, no sabía si molestarse, entristecer o que, entro por completo a la habitación, con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Marinette entre sus garras y unió su frente con la de ella.

-Eres la chica más maravillosa que eh podido conocer en mis siete vidas, no dudes de eso, a veces las personas no se encuentran en su mejor estado y dicen cosas que pueden herir a otras pero no lo hacen con esa intención.- al abrir sus ojos pudo notar aquella mirada azul sobre sus ojos, sintiéndose nervioso, a la verdad que ese acto lo hizo por mero impulso.

-G-gracias…- ella por su parte se había sonrojado, hacia tanto que no veía a a la azabache sonrojarse de ese modo que le resultaba tan lindo.

-B-bueno… creo que… estas cansada yo me.- intento excusarse se sentía un tanto nervioso por lo sucedido que comenzó a caminar por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos dieron contra algo inusual en aquel lugar.

-¿Chat Noir?

El gato negro se había acercado a donde el ordenador, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella pared estaba decorada con fotografía suyas… bien era entre un no y un si, todas esas fotos y recortes de revista como Adrien.

-¿Q-que es…?- quiso preguntar realmente quería saber por qué Marinette tenía eso en su habitación.

-Eso… no lo sé realmente, cuando regrese ya estaba así, no eh querido mover nada, puede que con el tiempo recuerde algo- Dijo de lo más normal y tranquila, no cabía duda que aquello lo sorprendió bastante.

-Ya entiendo… supongo que debes estar cansada y ya sabes hace bastante rato que las princesas deberían de dormir – se acercó hasta ella besándole la frente como acostumbraban él y Adrien despedirse de ella, no le molestaba más bien creía que era un buen indicio para comenzar a recuperar su memoria.

Al día siguiente, la rutina fue la misma, Adrien la recogió en su casa y ambos caminaron hasta el colegio, curiosamente Alya no estaba en su lugar de costumbre, Nino como el resto de la clase la saludaron alegremente con sus excepciones, faltaba como media hora para que las clases comenzaran formalmente.

-¿Adónde vas?- Adrien se percató que Marinette se dirigía a la salida de la clase, ella por su parte le miro sonriendo.

-No tardare solo quiero ir al baño.- dijo, el asintió reanudando su plática con Nino.

Mientras Marinette cruzaba por el patio el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, ver tantos rostros nuevos le había sentir el estómago revuelto, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no regresar corriendo a lado de Adrien por lo asustada que se encontraba, no quería depender por siempre de él, no quería ser una molestia. Cuando por fin llego, suspiro aliviada, al final fue más el susto que nada.

Al cruzar por la puerta y notar que los baños se encontraban completamente vacíos relajos los hombros, la verdad que aún no estaba segura ni de ella misma, más de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe, Marinette dio un salto asustada girándose de golpe Alya estaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-M-me asustaste.- dijo nerviosa, más la morena no respondió en aquel momento.

-Lo lamento.- dijo.

-¿Pasa algo?- la mirada de Alya sobre ella la ponía aún más incómoda, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto.- ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga.

-No, pero me lo han contado y no sé si sea verdad o mentira… yo bueno…- respiro profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios.- Si hice algo que te molestara realmente o siento, no fue mi intención yo… lo lamento.

-Marinette, tu mejor que nadie sabe o sabias cuanto adoraba mi trabajo en el blog, y sé que hice mal, por enfadarme y culparte, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Toda la evidencia daba a tu contra!- exclamo.- y solo por eso todos me tratan igual a una segunda Chloe ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso? Es como si te dijeran bruja a la cara.

-Yo no entiendo, no sé qué paso aquel día…- perturbada puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, le había comenzado un ligero mareo y junto a eso un dolor de cabeza.

-No puedo creer que nuestra amistad se arruinara solo por un estúpido par de pendientes.- dijo ella.

Marinette entonces llevo sus manos a sus orejas tocando dichos objetos… esos pendientes, el regalo de Adrien desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, intento calmarse.

-Si me hubieras dicho la razón de por qué no querías prestármelos, lo hubiera entendido, tal vez era lo que querías decirme aquel día.

-Tal vez…- susurro ella.- Porque son un regalo importante en mi vida.

-¿Qué?

-No recuerdo nada y lo sabes, pero quiero creer que estos pendientes guardan un gran valor… Adrien me los obsequio, puede que por eso me molestara aquel día.

-¡¿Cuándo hizo eso?!- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.- Creo que ya entiendo esto… el amor de tu vida te obsequia un par de pendientes que pretendes atesorar toda tu vida.- Marinette arrugo la frente no sabía si la risa de Alya era por burlarse de ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Marinette.- la morena la tomo de los hombros.- tu estas perdidamente enamorada de Adrien… yo… lo siento, fui verdaderamente una estúpida.

-¿Estoy enamorada de Adrien?- pregunto sorprendida, eso era impactante hasta para ella misma.- pensé que éramos buenas amigas simplemente…

-Mari, entiendo todo esto de tus pendientes y lo lamento tanto en verdad, pero no creas que es una reconciliación del todo grata, no te voy a perdonar lo del blog así como así.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida, la verdad… es que yo, tenía miedo de verte cuando supe de tu estado, sabía que era por mi culpa y no hablar contigo fue terrible, penseque si nunca despertaras del coma jamás me perdonaría por todo lo que te dije

Alya abrazo a Marinette fuertemente, se sentía realmente mal y al mismo tiempo que se quitaba un terrible peso de encima, Marinette por su parte le regreso el abrazo, ya no importaba que sucedió en el paso, eso era y lo dejaría como tal.

La profesora ya había llegado al salón de clase, daría solo dos minutos más para negar la entrada hasta después de la hora de descanso, Adrien se preocupó Marinette llevaba un buen rato fuera, no era como si se hubiera perdido o algo parecido, estaba decidió a ir por ella, apenas se puso de pie, la vio entrar junto a Alya, riendo ¿Qué había pasado?

Ambas tomaron sus lugares.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el rubio, Marinette le sonrió tiernamente.

-Supongo, no es del todo una "reconciliación" pero ella ha entendido la razón de los pendientes.- Adrien trago duro ¿Alya sabia?

-¿Q-que?

Como respuesta, Marinette puso su mano sobre la de él, Adrien se sonrojo por aquello ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Y antes de poder formular una pregunta o palabra, ella le beso en la mejilla.

-Eh…

-Gracias.- le susurro-

-¡¿Qué haces besando a mi Adrien?!- el grito de Chloe llamo la atención de toda la clase, la rubia se levantó molesta de su lugar parándose frente a Marinette quien le miraba desconcertada.- ¡Responde!

-¡Chloe!- le llamo la profesora molesta por su actitud, más la rubia le ignoro olímpicamente, estaba roja de coraje y de ser posible echando humo por las orejas.

-Chloe déjala tranquila.- ordeno Adrien, más sus palabras fueron sordas.

-No te vasto la humillación desmemoriada, ¡Puedo hacer algo peor que entregar tu diario! ¡Aléjate de mi Adrien!

-¡Chloe basta!- grito la profesora tomándole del brazo.- ¡Ahora mismo a con el director!

-No puede mandarme con el director, ¡Soya la hija del alcalde!

-En este momento, usted es solo una alumna armando un ridículo teatro en mi clase, a los tres los quiero en la oficina del director ¡Ahora!

Nadie dijo, nada… Adrien tomo de la mano a Marinette para salir de la clase, Chloe no tardo nada en seguirles, sabía que Marinette se estaba aprovechando de su memoria perdida para quitarle a su Adrien, más no la dejaría ganar.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado.- molesta jalo a la azabache del brazo, zafándola del agarre de Adrien.- Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mí no, yo no te creo estar desmemoriada ¡Mientes!

-¡Chloe ya basta!- exclamo.- fuiste tu, tú fuiste quien metió su diario en entre mis libros, sabias que recibir anónimos me fastidia a sobre manera.

-S- solo fue una bromita Adrien yo…

El suelo bajo los pies de Marinette comenzó a moverse, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía que la cabeza en cualquier momento le explotaría, en aquel momento se había forzado a recordar, sus piernas temblaron no pidiendo más soportar su peso, estuvo a nada de desvanecerse, para su fortuna el rubio logro sostenerla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, ella apenas y movió la cabeza como afirmación.

-Lo ves, solo está fingiendo sabe que todo su teatro es una farsa y prefiere hacerse la víctima.

Adren no respondió, tomo a Marinette entre sus brazos y cambio de rumbo directo a la enfermería, ya arreglaría después cuentas con ella, lo único que le importaba era que Marinette estuviera bien. media hora después de haber sido llevada a la enfermería, parecía que todo no fue más que un pequeño susto.

-Ya veo… supongo que es buen comienzo para Alya aceptar su error a pesar de su orgullo, no pensé que fuera demasiado orgullosa.

-También comprendió mi enfado por los pendientes, ella no sabía que tú me los regalaste.

-S-si bueno.

 _¡Marinette!_

El grito retumbo por todo el colegio, los vidrios se quebraron por ello, eso no era bueno y Adren lo sabía, solo podía significar una cosa…un akuma. Preocupado observo a una muy asustada Marinette, justo un akuma atacaba cuando ella no podía transformarse en ladybug.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- pregunto aterrada.

-No lo sé… iré a investigar, tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

-¡No, puede ser peligroso, por favor no vayas!

-Tranquila, solo saldré al pasillo, si veo algo fuera de lo normal regresare por ti.- le dijo, beso su frente rápidamente, para después salir, atranco la puerta como pudo para mantenerla temporalmente segura.

-Chico estas en serios problemas.- Plagg salió de su escondite, no había tiempo para una platica, un akuma estaba atacando en el colegio y lo que menos quería era arriesgar a Marinette.

-Hay que transformarnos y derrotar al akuma.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Ladybug es la única que puede purificarlo y te recuerdo ella, no tiene a su kwami ahora, no tiene memoria y se asustaría rápidamente.- más que sarcasmo en su voz, Adrein comprendió que Plagg estaba igual de preocupado por el hecho de que ladybug no aparecería para ayudarlos.

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Plagg lo pensó había una solución no tan pacifica para derrotar al akuma, pero conllevaría aun gran sacrificio para Adrien si las cosas seguían de tal modo, Chat Noir no puede purificar akumas, pero puede destruirlos, los riesgos eran grandes ya que él no podría después reparar los daños, curar heridas o borrar memorias.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno, esta no fue una reconciliación del todo color rosa como lo esperaban pero bueno… Adrien está en problemas, e imagino que todos saben quién es el akumatizado ahora xD más claro que el agua no puede ser y me supongo eso es todo xD**_

 _ **Mi libro… ah eso no era xD ok NOTICIA! Toda su paciencia será recompensada este fin de semana muajajaja no dire más por que cuenta como spoiler pero ya se darán una idea a lo que me refiero.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	7. Correspondido

Adrien se había transformado, ya tenía una leve idea de quien fue la victima del akuma… Chloe, su piel era de un tono cobalto azulado, por donde pasaba los estudiantes corrían aterrados por el suceso, por lo tanto debía ser sumamente cuidadoso, Plagg le advirtió que lo que aria no sería lo mismo que le Lucky Charm, primero debía sacar a Chloe de ese lugar y localizar al akuma.

-Lo siento señorita pero me temo que no es bien recibida en este lugar.- ella le miro torciendo los labios.- así que…

-¡Silencio!- grito, la mayor parte de las ventanas del colegio comenzaron na quebrarse.

-Gritar no es bueno, te quedaras afónica.- dijo para después sacar su bastón.

-Jajaja no puedes hacer nada contra mí, Princess voix.-a cada palabra que salía de su boca las paredes y el piso comenzaron a agrietarse.

Localizar al akuma fue fácil, este estaba dentro de la gargantilla que más destacaba de su vestimenta, no recordaba a Chloe usar algo parecido, pero eso era lo menos importante, con ayuda de su bastón saco a Cloe del colegio, por lo menos Marinette estaría fuera de peligro.

Princess Voix como se auto nombro Chloe, grito, la onda de sonido fue tal que todo a su alrededor estallaba, Chat se cubrió los oídos más el intento era nulo el sonido le taladraba los tímpanos sin piedad alguna. Tenía que pensar en algo y algo rápido.

No logro sostenerse más tiempo en su lugar, la onda de sonido lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio contrario, Princess Voix caminaba de regreso al colegio, Chat logro ver que por la ventana de la enfermería que daba justo a la calle Marinette observaba todo con discreción, si ella la veía, le atacaría sin pensarlo.

-¡Hey niña berrinchuda!- exclamo, princess se giro a verlo molesta, la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente a ella

 _Ahora quítale su miraculous._

-Muy bien estúpido gato, el anillo ¡Ahora!.

Nuevamente se cubrió los oídos, su demanda sonó igual de fuerte que la primera vez, el hidrante frente a él comenzaba a destruirse y el agua comenzar a brotar con fuerza, eso era…gracias a que su transformación le daba gran fuerza de una sola patada logro quitar la parte superior del hidrante, y con ayuda de su bastón logro desviar el agua en contra de Princess Voix, gracias a eso logro que ella dejara de usar su poder.

-¡Cataclismo!- invoco.

Con Chloe siendo literalmente ahogada y sin oportunidad de salir, Chat entro al potente chorro junto a ella le arrebato el collar empujando a ambos fuera del agua, princess tocia con violencia, había agua en sus pulmones y le costaría un rato recuperarse, Chat por su parte destruyo el collar, el cual se desintegro al intenta, cuando el akuma salió le observo la mariposa negra se deshacía como el polvo.

Chloe regreso a la normalidad, aun tosía por el agua.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Chat, Chloe le dio un manotazo para alejarlo de ella, ese gato casi lograba matarla aunque fuera por liberarla. - … de nada.

-¡De nada!- grito ella.- me arruinaste la ropa y sobre todo ¡Por poco logro vengarme de la desmemoriada! Y así quieres que te lo agradezca.

-Escucha Chloe, no se de que hablas.- mintió.- pero recuerda que siempre que algo malo pase ladybug y yo estaremos aquí para salvarlos y que tu quieras llevar a cabo una venganza es ridículo, admiras a ladybug ¿Qué crees que pensaría ella de ti? Simplemente que personas como tu no valen la pena proteger.

La rubia le miro sorprendida, más no duro mucho, ella le dio la espalda.

-Mi padre es el alcalde y mientras el este al mando ustedes solo obedecen cuando truene mis dedos.

El pitido de su anillo le advirtió, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba destrozado, observo por ultimo a Marinette por la ventana para ir a esconderse.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Marinette corrió acortando su distancia entre ella y Adrien, estaba muy preocupada por él.

-Pensé que algo te había pasado ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué le paso a Chloe?

-Tranquila, no sé qué paso, Chat Noir apareció y me puso a salvo… creo que el podría explicarte las cosas yo…no sé que decirte.- dijo, honestamente sabia y no que decirle a Marinette en esos momentos, pero ni él estaba seguro.- por favor a partir de ahora no te alejes de mi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras sé abrazaba a él, duraron así un par de segundos que fueron largos, Adrien estaba muy cómodo no quería separarse de ella, Plagg había salido de su escondite observaba la escena negando con la cabeza, definitivamente el kwami sabía que algo no estaba bien con su portador. Esa misma noche, Chat Noir visito a Marinette, le había explicado lo que sucedió con Chloe y lo que eran los akuma, Marinette estaba un tanto intranquila, más trataba de no demostrárselo no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba él por ella desde el accidente.

-Princesa.- Marinette separo su mirada del libro de historia.- ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotografías de Adrien Agreste pegadas en tu habitación?- le pregunto, ella examino las fotografías y recortes por un momento.

-Creo que es por amor.- respondió Chat se sonrojo ligeramente, más Marinette no le hizo caso. Tomo un porta retratos junto a ordenador detallando la imagen de Adrien.- Alya dice que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, ignoro si tenemos alguna clase de relación más que de amistad.

El corazón de Chat latina con fuerza, el simple hecho de saber que Marinette era ladybug y que esta estaba igual de enamorada solo que de su forma civil le hiso sentirse el más afortunado del mundo.

-¿P-piensas decirle que lo amas? – le pregunto.

-No… no lo sé me gustaría dejar pasar el tiempo, todo está siendo tan nuevo para mi, que me da miedo estropearlo rápidamente, me conformo en estar a su lado… Chat ¿te gusta alguien?- su sonrojo incremento y esta vez no pasó desapercibido.

-Es una larga historia, pero si… te eh dicho ya que mi compañera de lucha es Lladybug, my lady es la persona más honesta, y dulce que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?

-Yo lo hice, princesa, pero creo que con el tiempo ella me aceptara con todos y mis defectos.- le sonrió, Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras mientras le abrazaba.

-Sin duda ella aceptara tus sentimientos Chat, solo dale tiempo y que este decida.

Cuando Adrien regreso a su casa a mitad de la noche, su transformación se deshizo, está muy feliz más que de costumbre su amor era bien correspondido por su lady.

Plagg seguía mirándole con molestia.

-No es divertido.- dijo el kwami.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás jugando con Marinette, ahora que sabes que es Ladybug y que ella te ama como Adrien, ¿Qué ara ahora Chat Noir?

-Sigo sin entenderte Plagg, pero yo no pienso jugar con ella, voy a responder a sus sentimientos porque siento lo mismo.- respondió.

-Si, pero solo vas a terminar confundiéndola, eres Chat Noir y para ella eres dos personas diferentes, vas a confundir a la pobre, recuerda que demos investigar que paso con su kwami.

-¿Qué sugieres? Que le diga quien es ella realmente.

-No, sugiero que sigas como hasta ahora pero sin hacer nada estúpido yo me encargo de su kwami.

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde el regreso de Marinette al colegio, nadie tocaba el tema sobre Chloe y su posesión, todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿Dónde está ladybug? Los des trozos incrementaban cada que un villano aparecía.

Por otro lado Marinette ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, no recordaba nada de lo pasado y prefería dejarlo así… las fotos de Adrien se mantenían en su lugar habitual. No había noche que Chat Noir no le visitara, sus visitas nocturnas le alegraban mucho su día, siempre entre risas y bromas, y cada vez la curiosidad la llenada cuando mencionaba a ladybug.

-Por cierto princesa me entere de algo muy curioso.- comenzó él.- iras mañana a la casa de Adrien ¿verdad?

-¿Te lo dijo él?- el gato asintió.- pues sí, tenemos un proyecto en parejas, meda algo de miedo, creo que sus padres no me conocen y si es así no me gustaría arruinarlo.

-Por lo que se, solo estará la asistente de su padre, Sabes que el padre de Adrien es un diseñador famoso y saldrá mañana por la mañana de viaje, así que no te preocupes.

-Ya veo…

-Descansa princesa.- como siempre y de costumbre se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

Las clases transcurrían normales, y Marinette se sentía nerviosa de solo pensar iría a casa de Adrien, Chat le dijo que no tenía nada que temer… al finalizar las clase, el chofer del rubio fue a recogerlos, para llevarlos a la mansión, Marinette miro desde la ventana impresionada era más lindo delo que ella hubiera imaginado. Al ingresar, seguía sin creerlo verdaderamente la casa de Adrien era un sueño.

-Que lindo.- dijo ella, Adrien le miraba algo embobado y es que su expresión era demasiado tierna.

-Vamos a la sala.- el rubio la condujo a na puerta del lado derecho, una amplia sala decorada en blanco y negro, cerca de un ventanal que daba directo al jardín se encontraba un piano.- ya regreso iré por el material.

Ella asintió, tomo lugar en uno de los sofás de cuero negro, su vista no podía quitarla del piano, recordó entonces aquella fotografía que su madre le mostro cuando estaba en el hospital, y sin saberlo como o porque ya estaba sentada frente al piano… sus dedos tocaron ligeramente las teclas detallándolas, sintiéndolas frías de momento, lentamente hundió su dedo en una tecla la cual emitió un ligero sonido, repitió el acto con otra y otra y sin quererlo… ya había comenzado a entonar una dulce melodía.

Adrien le observo en silencio desde la entrada de la sala, al principio se había impresionado cuando Marinette comenzó a tocar el piano, esa melodía la conocía perfectamente, fue la primera que su madre le enseño a tocar con aquel instrumento. La azabache cerro sus ojos había imágenes borrosas en su mente luces de colores. Cuando termino de tocar se veía realmente cansada ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-No savia que tocaras el piano.- ella brinco en su lugar a su lado estaba Adrien, se veía conmovido.

-L-lo siento yo no… no quería…- intento disculparse, él se sentó a su lado en aquel banco y prosiguió tocando la melodía.

-No hay de que disculparse, a mi madre le gustaba tocar el piano antes de irse, es una de las pocas cosas que me queda de ella.

-¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

-Está en Alemania.- respondió sin dejar de tocar el piano, sus facciones se notaban tristes.- mis padres se divorciaron hace seis años y mi padre gano mi tutela, mi madre tiene prohibido acercarse a mi.

-Lo siento mucho yo no quería… no quería hacerte recordar esas cosas…-intento disculparse, se sentía avergonzada.

-Tranquila, supongo que si le interesara a mi madre ya había buscado el modo de contactarme, no la odio la quiere mucho, pero saber y vivir con eso es triste.

Marinette le tomo de la mano cuando dejo de tocar, no sabía que responderle Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Marinette se había sonrojado levente y eso le hacía ver demasiado tierna, por lo tanto Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse más que ella… poco a poco sus rostro comenzaron a acortar la distancia.

-Adrien…

Se separaron de golpe, alguien había llegado.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por poco y les escribo un beso Adrinette xD ¿Quién les interrumpió? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Marinette estaba por recuperar la memoria? ¿Quieren un Marichat? Muajajajaja**_

 _ **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sin más que les guste el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima a actualización**_


	8. Revelaciones

Marinette clavo nerviosa su mirada sobre las teclas del piano, no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma, por su parte Adrien murmuro entre dientes, era imposible que alguien llegase de improvisto en ese momento, su padre estaba en un viaje importante. Al girarse a la puerta observo con sorpresa a su padre parado firmemente en la entrada de la sala.

-Padre…

-Adrien…-dijo el observando a la azabache con indiferencia sentada frente al piano había notado su incomodidad en ese momento.- hace años que no tocabas el piano ¿Por qué ahora?

-Quería hacerle compañía a Marinette, ella también toca el piano y pensé que sería bueno si yo…- Marinette por fn cedió a girarse a ver al padre de Adrien, Cohibida por la seriedad que el mostraba trago duro.

-B-buenas tardes señor.- le saludo, Gabriel clavo sus ojos en ella examinandola por breves segundos para después ignorarle.

-Y ¿Qué se suponen que hacen entonces?

-Nos reunimos para hacer un trabajo escolar.- le explico.

-E imagino que tocar el piano es parte de ese proyecto ¿verdad?- aquella demandante pregunta hizo a Marinette incomodarse, aunque quisiera explicarle fue ella quien inicio todo ese mal entendido no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No.- respondió el rubio esperando su padre dejara de incomodar a Marinette, pues noto desde un principio sus intenciones, a cada palabra el no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- solo fue un momento para relajarnos ya mismo nos ponemos a hacer el proyecto.

Gabriel avanzo un par de pasos hasta los chicos, Marinette sentía un frio recorrerle la espalda, más debía mantenerse tranquila, se sentía frente a las fauces de un depredador que solo buscaba el momento exacto para atacarla. Para la desgracia de Adrien su padre seguía misteriosamente tranquilo, como si la presencia de Marinette no le importara y al mismo tiempo con esa simple mirada le decía que no era bien recibida en su casa.

-Adrien, tenemos que hablar.- hablo tras unos largos segundos de silencio.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto Adrien, su padre le miro molesto, aquella pregunta por parte de su hijo le sonó a reproche por su parte.

-Si, ahora, es algo importante.- le respondió mirando de reojo a Marinette, quien no pudo evitar pasar por alto aquel gélido gesto.

-P-podríamos hablar después de que Marinette se vaya, el proyecto es un tanto laborioso.- Gabriel entonces deshizo su semblante tranquilo a uno más serio, coloco sus manos tras su espalda, cuando el daba una orden, porque eso era, era para cumplirse de inmediato y no soportaría las altanerías de su hijo, no en su casa.

-Te eh dado una orden Adrien, ahora no vas a responderme solo porque esta niña este presente, tu y yo debemos hablar… o ¿Es más importante escuchar a la hija de un par de panaderos tocar el piano?-

\- Lo siento mucho.- dijo Marinette levantándose de su lugar con el rostro clavado en el piso.- Adrien escucha a tu padre, yo ya debo irme.- Adrien quiso detenerla, más su padre selo impidió, el rubio arrugo la frente ¿Por qué su padre actuaba de esa forma tan cruel con Marinette?- lamento mucho esta situación señor Agreste.

Sin decir más Marinette salió sin importarle que Adrien gritara su nombre, solo quería irse de ese lugar, se sentía demasiado mal.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- exigió, si por primera ves en su vida Adrien le exigía a su padre una respuesta.

-Primero que nada se hacen las cosas importantes y luego las que sobran.- dijo nuevamente con su porte tranquilo.

-¿Entonces qué es eso importante?

-To cas muy bien el piano, no dejes de practicarlo.- dijo para después salir de la sala.

Adrien casi sufre un paro cardiaco ¿Solo eso? ¡¿Solo esas malditas palabras eran lo importante?! Humillo a Marinette solo para decirle que tocaba muy bien ese maldito instrumento ¡Maldita fuera la hora en que su madre le enseño a tocarlo! Con rabia pateo el banco del instrumento, odiaba a su padre lo odiaba con toda su alma, estaba mal decirlo y pensarlo.

-En lugar de estar tan colérico ¿Por qué mejor no vas a hablar con Marinette?- le dijo Plagg intentando calmarlo un poco.

-Ella me debe estar odiando en estos momentos.- le respondió.- te das cuenta Plagg ¡Mi padre no hace más que joderme la vida! ¿Qué le hizo Marinette? ¿Qué?

-Te dije que te calmaras.- pidió nuevamente.- no crees que el enojo de tu padre contra de ella fue por la sangre que donaste, aunque es algo muy estúpido si me lo preguntas.

Adrien tomo su móvil, de ante mano sabía que la seguridad posiblemente no lo dejaría salir por órdenes de su padre para evitarle darle alcance a Marinette.

Ella por su parte caminaba por las calles, se sentía un tanto perdida más era lo menos importante a sus problemas, se sentía humillada, atacada ¿Qué había hecho para que ese señor la tratara de esa forma? Más que nunca odio el hecho de haberse quedado sin memoria, si tan solo recordara podría haberse negado a hacer el trabajo en casa de Adrien e ir a la suya o ir a la biblioteca. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, Adrien el estaba llamando.

-…Adrien.

 _-¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_

-Si estoy bien, ya casi llego a mi casa.- mintió, sus ojos azules seguían clavos al suelo, en ningún momento se había dignado a levantar la mirada.

 _-Se que no es la mejor forma de disculparme por lo que hizo mi padre, no sé qué le paso, pero por favor…_

-Si no hay problema, yo entiendo, aunque sea lo malo de perder la memoria.

 _-No, no Marinette no es nada de eso_.

-No te preocupes Adrien, yo entiendo…- Marinette suspiro con frustración, no quería que él se sintiera así de mal, sonrio aun con el móvil pegado a su oreja, miro a aun costado.-…Adrien.

 _-¿Si?_

-Te quiero, y no como amigos, realmente te amo.- dijo, para después colgar la llamada.

No sabía por qué lo dijo, pero se sentía liberada, como si con esas palabras el trago amargo que Gabriel Agreste le hizo pasar hace un rato se disipara solo con eso, miro la pantalla de su móvil por segundos para después son reír. Más al alzar su mirada y ver la cantidad de gente se asustó, ella no reconocía ese lugar, no reconocía nada… estaba perdida.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, los transeúntes le miraban extraño, Marinette estaba a terrada y los miraba a todos con miedo, salió corriendo sin rumbo hasta llegar a la mitad del pont des Arts, se inclinó tomándose de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, sin duda alguna estaba peor que perdida, no quería causarle más problemas a Adrien y que este la tomara por idiota al perderse, ya no quería depender tanto de las personas quería depender de ella misma, a ser alguien nueva.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó a si misma mirando a todos lados.

-Marinette.- escucho su nombre, alterada miro tras de sí al chico pelirrojo acompañado de otro chico alto, sabía que los dos estaban en su clase.

-H-hola.- les saludo tímida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el chico alto.

-Si, si claro, gracias por preguntar Kim es solo…-dudo…

-¿Te perdiste?- pregunto le pelirrojo, Marinette se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, por lo cual ambos entendieron un si por su parte.

-Lo siento mucho Nathaniel, no era mi intención.- les dijo, Kim coloco una d sus manos sobre el hombro de Marinette en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquila, de cualquier forma pasaríamos frente al colegio a regresar los reflectores, no será ninguna molestia dejarte frente a tu casa.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad lamento causarles molestias.

Cuando Adrien colgó llamada con Marinette, este tenia un expresión un tanto difícil de entender, Plagg intentaba descifrarlo, su boca a vierta como pescado, los ojos bien abiertos como platos… oh Marinette lo había insultado de una forma que su portador no se esperaba o paso algo más.

-Me ama.- susurro.- Marinette me ama.

-Y yo que creí ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto.- dijo Plagg.

-Es diferente ella me dijo que me ama.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes en su habitación.

-Pero es diferente Plagg, eso se lo dijo a Chat Noir, pero ahora me lo ha dicho a mí a Adrien.

-Si, súper original.- el rubio le miro feo, Plagg carecía de romanticismo. La pantalla de su ordenador se encendió, estaba recibiendo una video llamada. Rápidamente se sentó frente al ordenador, colocándose un par de cascos con micrófono, Plagg se sentó sobre le monitos para evitar ser visto.

 _-¡Adrien!-_ exclamo la persona al verse contestado su enlace.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo estás?

 _-Llena de trabajo, mi pequeño ¿Qué tal todo en Paris?_

-Bien, todo bien.- respondió sonriendo, su madre sonrió, sabía que algo pasaba con su hijo.

 _-¿Seguro? ¿Qué te ha pasado para que sonrías de tal modo?_

-N-nada, solo creo que di un pequeño…Clik…

 _-¡Uy! Mi bebe ya es todo un hombrecito, cuanto me gustaría estar contigo ahora Adrien._

-Mamá, por favor…- pidió apenado, Plagg se cubría la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas, esa era la mejor parte de las video llamadas con su madre, siempre sabia como ponerlo incómodo.

 _-¿Has recibido los paquetes que te eh mandado?-_ le pregunto, entonces el rubio le miro sin comprenderlo.

-¿Qué paquetes?- pregunto, su madre gruño molesta ladeando la mirada.

- _Ese estúpido de tu padre… Adrien tengo que dejarte, tengo que hablar con ese hombre_.- Adrien suspiro, su madre estaba realmente molesta.

No paso más que media hora para comenzar a escuchar los gritos de su padre, era claro con quien discutía y en el centro de la discusión estaba su nombre.

Aquella noche iria como de costumbre a visitar a Marinette, tenía la fuerte necesidad de verla, noto la luz encendida de su habitación, Marinette seguramente estaba despierta, al llegar a su ventana la noto abierta, era extraño que la dejara de ese modo, apenas la abrió un poco sus sentidos captaron los sonidos de sollozos ¿Marinette estaba llorando? Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido entro por la ventana, observo a Marinette tendida en su cama.

Efectivamente ella lloraba, sentía dolor en su pecho ¿Qué le abra pasado? ¿fue por culpa de su padre?

-Princesa.- le llamo dulcemente, Marinette se encogió de forma fetal, abrazando fuertemente su almohada de gato para evitar él le viera la cara.

-Vete.- le dijo entre sollozos.

-Princesa ¿Qué te paso? por favor dime.

Marinette se enderezo limpiando sus lágrimas, realmente no podía ocultarle nada a él, era su mejor amigo, Chat al verla en ese estado con sus hermosos ojos azules irritados por el llanto y los labios secos le rompía le corazón, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, para después acomodarse recargando la espalda en la pared abrazando sus piernas.

-Este fue un día pésimo.- le respondió, Chat ya podía darse una idea de por qué lo decía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El padre del chico que me gusta, me odia claramente y no sé qué le hice, al final termine huyendo de su casa, creo que le confesé mis sentimientos…- le conto, las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho eso?- pregunto, esa pregunta le sabia amarga al salir de sus labios, más Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que sigo siendo una inútil, una carga para todo aquel que se cruza en mi camino.

-Explícame.

-Cuando me fui… termine perdiéndome, no sabía dónde estaba, unos amigos del colegio me ayudaron a regresar y me sentí idiota, inútil.

Chat la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía, a Marinette ese brillo le pareció algo familiar, no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella, sin preverlo la abrazo gentilmente acariciando su cabello.

-Tranquila Princesa, ya todo está bien.

Limpio gentilmente las lágrimas de sus mejillas, lentamente comenzó el a acotar las distancia entre ambos, hasta juntar sus labios con los de Marinette, ella por su parte abrió los ojos por la gran sorpresa, Chat Noir la estaba besando y ella… ella no podía resistirse, no podía negarse a responder a ese tierno beso. Beso que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, el gato negro la tomo de la cintura, abrió ligeramente sus ojos, Marinette le correspondía y tenía sus bellos ojos cerrados, no podía negar que se veía adorable en ese momento.

Sin mucho es fuerzo la coloco sobre su regazo, se separaron levemente cuando el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y estos comenzaron a arder, apenas recupero el aliento Chat Noir fue directo a tacar el cuello de la azabache hay justo donde el pulso le latía ferozmente, ella no podía resistirse por inercia hizo su cuello hacia atrás ligeramente, chat por su parte había colado sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la oji azul, recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar al borde del sostén.

Marinette se estremeció al sentir aquellas garras sobre uno de sus pechos, pero el contacto duro muy poco, él la separo de ella levemente, para que en un ágil y rápido movimiento lograr quitarle la blusa, ella se cubrió rápidamente con ambos brazos; Chat apenas logro observar el sujetador blanco con lunares rosas, coloco una mano sobre su cintura y la otra en la espalda de Marinette para entonces así tumbarla sobre la cama y quedar el sobre ella.

Chat regreso a besar sus labios, su cuello hasta instalarse en sus clavículas, Marinette soltaba pequeños suspiros l sentir los tibios labios del gato sobre su piel… cerro los ojos instintivamente y en aquel momento la imagen de Adrien apareció en su mente.

-¡B-basta!- le grito haciéndolo a un lado, Chat se desconcertó ¿hizo algo malo?

-Princesa…

-No, esto no está bien Chat.- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.- te estas aprovechando ¿Por qué?

-Y-yo no, no lo hago, Marinette yo te amo.

-No… no me estas confundiendo te dije que yo amo a otra persona, no puedo amarte, eres… solo eres un amigo.

-Marinette ¿Puedes amar a una persona junto a todos sus defectos? – le pregunto, la azabache le miro incrédula ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué?- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Marinette y la coloco sobre su pecho.

-Puedes amarme a mí y a mi otro yo ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-N-no, no entiendo.- sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, eso siempre pasaba cuando se forzaba para recordar cosas importantes.

-Lo vas a entender cuándo, lo observes por ti misma.

Dijo, un destello verde comenzó a cubrir a Chat Noir de pies a cabeza, Marinette cubrió su boca por la impresión, el traje de gato negro comenzó a cambiar a ropas comunes, frente a ella ya no estaba Chat Noir sino a Adrien Agreste.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **PORFIN! Pensé que no lograría terminar pero aquí está, tarde pero seguro… les traigo un pequeño lime MariChat, el beso esperado y muchos sentimientos a flote… quiero agradecer a mi Onee- san por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo en su totalidad, la pueden encontrar en fanfic. Es bajo el nombre de "**_ **Skylar** _ **"**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima a actualización**_


	9. Recuerdo

Los momentos que Marinette se quedó en silencio mirándolo como si de una aparición se tratase comenzaron no solo a incomodarlo si no a preocuparlo, ella no parecía estar respirando ¿O sí?, por su parte Mrinette sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar la jaqueca comenzaba ser ya insoportable, agitada se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a las pequeñas escaleras.

-Marinette.

-T-tu… tu eres…- sus piernas temblaron bajo su propio peso, uno de sus tobillos se torció al intentar dar un paso. Estuvo a nada de caer por las escaleras, más Adrien fue rápido la jalarla del brazo.

-¿Estas bien?- Marinette intento ponerse de pie, más sus piernas seguían traicionándola, pronto la chica termino por desmayarse.

-Quieres una buena noticia.- dijo Plagg, ya harto de que ni siquiera su portador le prestara atención cuando deshizo su transformación.- solo se ah desmayado por la impresión.

Con cuidado el acomodo sobre su cama cubriéndola con las sabanas, internamente se reprendía a sí mismo por lo que pudo haber pasado si ella no lo detenía a tiempo más debía decirle la verdad, ella fue sincera y desde hace mucho deseaba escuchar un "te amo" de los labios de su lady, no de ese modo pero lo deseaba.

-Creo que fue una tontería hacer esto.- dijo en susurros, Plagg negó un par de veces con su cabeza, posándose sobre la frente de Marinette.

-Lo que has hecho fue tonto y no lo niego, pero pensándolo bien… puede que descubra que paso con su kwami .

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – el kwami bostezos estirando su cuerpecito tal cual lo aria un gato.

-Nada que una buena siesta no arregle, sugiero que hagas lo mismo.- Plagg sobre la cabeza de Marinette se acurruco haciéndose bollito, totalmente como un gato lo aria, y él pues lo era en miniatura.

-Plagg no es momento de siestas, si sus padres nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

-Niño que voy a dormir, necesito saber qué pasa con su kwami y eso solo lo podre lograr entrando a su mente así que silencio.- le sentencio, Adrien se sorprendió por su modo de hablarle más no dijo nada.

Plagg abrió sus ojos encontrándose en un lugar completamente oscuro, entre tanta oscuridad apenas podía distinguir su manitas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza una vez más haciendo que su cuerpo destellara un aura verde para iluminarse. Flotaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, sabía que estaba en la mente de Marinette, más no se imaginó que en esos momentos su mente estaría vacía, el golpe debió de haber sido más grave de lo que llegaron a imaginar.

El sonido de un piano llamo su atención, a prisa llego al lugar donde salían las melodías, pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a transformarse, la oscuridad paso a ser una habitación de colores crema y cafés, al centro un enorme piano negro… lentamente comenzó a rodear el instrumento hasta encontrarse con una pequeña de no más seis años. Corto cabello negro azulado adornado con un listón rosa, grandes ojos azules cielo, sin duda alguna esa niña era Marinette.

La niña tocaba repetidas veces una tecla, después otra hasta tocar otras cinco repetitivamente, Plagg estaba frente de ella, no había problemas por ocultarse, nadie en ese momento podían verlo. El sonido del piano poco a poco fue opacado por el sonido de pasos, sonido que solo los tacones podían producir.

-Muy bien Marinette.- la mujer tomo lugar a un lado de Marinette, Plagg abrió sus ojitos de par en par… él conocía a esa mujer.

- _Esto debe ser una broma.-_ Dijo para sí mismo.

-Maestra ¿Cree que pueda tocar frente a muchas personas? – le pregunto, la mujer comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y relajante.

-Ya que lo mencionas pequeña ¿te gustaría tocar en el recital infantil?- los ojos de Marinette se iluminaron, era un sueño para ella.

-¡Si!

-Sabes, mi hijo se ha enfermado y no podrá tocar en el recital infantil de verano, si tus padres están de acuerdo puedes tocar en él.

La imagen poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de negro, era él fin de aquel recuerdo. Siguió volando de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, simplemente no había rastro alguno del kwami que protegía a Marinette.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente la habitación también estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, Adrien dormía aun lado de Marinette a la cual abrazaba protectoramente, logro ver en la pantalla del móvil de la azabache el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Lo mejor seria despertarlo para marcharse.

-Adrien…- le llamo jalándole del cabello.- flojo despierta hay que irnos.

Como respuesta el rubio dio un manotazo al aire alejándolo un poco de él. Plagg suspiro con resignación había algo que Adrien detestaba que le hiciera, y era la única forma de despertarle sutilmente. El kwami se acomodó en el cuello de Adrien comenzando a frotar su cabecita contra el ronroneando sonoramente; el rubio gruñía entre sueños señal de que aquello le estaba molestando, Plagg como todo buen felino comenzó a tocarlo con su nariz húmeda.

Adrien lo pesco alejándolo de él se incorporo sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido por averlo despertado.

-Plagg.- le regaño.

-Ya era hora.- le respondió él.- tenemos que irnos antes de que te metas en problemas, a demás son las tres de la mañana y no me has dado queso.

Adrien miro a Marinette profundamente dormida, suspiro, con cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertarla, más fue sujetado de la muñeca.

-Adrien…

-Marinette, descansa, mañana hablaremos, lo prometo. – le pidió, y sin más ella regreso a acomodarse entre las sabanas.

Para cuando regreso a su casa, todo estaba como cuando se fue, nadie en esa mansión se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, Plagg por su parte se encerró dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio de Adrien para devorar siniestramente todas las reservas de queso que el rubio le guardaba para casos especiales.

-Sabes.- Plagg salió del cajón con un trozo de queso, observo a su protegido sentado en su cama, se lo imaginaba en ese momento dormido a pierna suelta, más hay sentado con la mirada perdida. Cuando entre a su mente no vi absolutamente nada, su memoria está completamente perdida.

-No hay esperanza entonces de que ella recuerde que fue ladybug.

-La hay, no mucho está perdido, logro recordar algo, pero nada que nos sirva.- le dijo.- pero sabes vi algo muy curioso, Marinette sabe tocar el piano desde los seis años.

-Eso ya lo sabía Plagg paso el día anterior, ella sabe tocar.

-Pero no sabes qué persona le enseño, una pregunta ¿de niño tocaste en algún recital?

Adrien se desconcertó ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la memoria de Marinette?

-No.- respondió.- Cuando, en una ocasión estuve por participar en un recital de verano, me enferme dos días antes de poder tocar, después mis padres se divorciaron ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Yo creo que si vas a hacer de Marinette tu novia, deberías presentarla a tu madre.

Adrei n casi se atraganta con su saliva, ¡Marinette su novia! No lo veía imposible, es decir le gustaba si, se reveló ante ella, si, la amaba, si… pero hacerla su novia, la pobre ya había sufrido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, sin contar lo que sus instintos hormonales casi le llevan hacer esa noche.

-¿Por qué debería presentarla a mi madre?

-Solo has lo que te digo, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir, el capítulo siento me quedo algo forzado y corto, pero siento que debía poner esto antes del siguiente capítulo que estará intenso xD ¿quieren mariplagg? (no se si eso exista pero no se preocupen será algo como en los amos del mal) advierto que si es así veremos un Adrien celosísimo jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ( nota: se me olvido decir que mañana no abra actualizaciones solo de el reto 30 días ToT)**_

 _ **PD: con 9 capitulos ya superamos los 100 reviews! Gracias a todos n.n**_


	10. Adrien vs Plagg

Le fue difícil conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido, no por el hecho de que Plagg le incitara que ahora que Marinette conoce su secreto hacerla su novia, sino por el hecho de tener que presentarle a su madre y ciertamente dejando eso de lado debía pensar que pasaría ahora.

La mañana se le fue de manera rápida y ya se encontraba de camino a casa de Marinette para recogerla e ir juntos al colegio, ya se había hecho una costumbre para ambos, le espero fuera de su puerta, la azabache no tardó mucho en aparecer. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al colegio para acomodar un par de cosas en sus casilleros.

-Marinette con respecto a lo de ayer…

-Esta mañana…-le interrumpió.- pensé que todo había sido un sueño extraño, tu diciéndome que eres Chat Noir… pero entonces medite que ambos tiene demasiadas cosas en común para ser simple coincidencias.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te cuente realmente la verdad?- Marinette asintió.

-Solo te pido que no me ocultes nada.

Adrien hizo aun lado parte de su camisa para que le pequeño kwami saliera de su escondite, al principio Marinette observo a la criatura muy sorprendía, más cuando este se le acercó.

-Su nombre es Plagg y es un kwami.

-¿Kwami?- pregunto, Marinette estiro su mano para que la pequeña criatura se posara sobre su palma.

-Si, aunque también podría ser un dios en miniatura…yo le otorgo sus poderes a Adrien para ayudar a ladybug.- dijo el kwami.

-El día de tu accidente Marinette, hay cierta parte de verdad y cierta mentira en la historia que te conté… Plagg podrías…

Plagg se posó sobre la cabeza de Marinette, ignorando por completo sus palabras, Adrien pensó que el kwami entraría a su mente ahora que ella estaba consiente, más ahora el se sorprendió, ese kwami…¿Estaba ronroneando?

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Marinette con cierta gracia.- ¿Siempre hace eso?

-No…Plagg ¿Qué haces?

-Marinette tienes un cabello muy suave y huele muy rico, podría quedarme contigo el resto de mi vida…-para el rubio esas palabras fueron una fuerte punzada en el hígado, ese gato era un traidor.

-¡Plagg!- le regaño.- déjate de bromas.

-No es una broma, es la verdad…- esta vez el kwami se posó sobre el hombro de Marinette.- será mejor que te sientes esto será algo largo.

La historia comenzó nuevamente, el kwami explico que Marinette si tubo el accidente, por salvar a Adrien siendo Chat Noir, ahora sabía que él jamás intento disculparse con ella por el accidente con su diario, también el hecho de a ver entrado a su mente e intentar rescatar sus memorias.

La historia contada por el pequeño gato negro, era demasiado creíble para ser una broma, Adrien se sentía mal realmente Marinette estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo…- ambos le miraron esperando siguiera hablando.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ladybug conmigo?

-Tu eres Ladybug.- dijo Plagg.- esos pendientes que tienes son tu miraculous así como Adrien tiene un anillo.

-Marinette, tu me salvaste ese día… pero yo, no pude salvarte.

-No…-negó ella con la cabeza.- ambos nos salvamos, si tu no me hubieras llevado a urgencias de inmediato, posiblemente ahora estaría muerta… pero entonces Plagg ¿tú eres kwami de ambos?

-No… tu también tienes un kwami que te ayuda a transformarte, pero debido al accidente, tu kwami se auto sello en los pendientes, desconozco si el golpe que sufrieron fue más fuerte para ella, debemos indagar más en tus memorias, si tan solo las tuvieras.

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido Marinette, y aunque sé que no recuerdas una vez tú me dijiste que debíamos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, hasta el día del accidente yo no sabía que tú eras Ladybug.

-La verdad que no sé qué pensar… todo está siendo tan rápido, que honestamente me frustra no poder recordar nada y ahora sabiendo todo esto me siento mal porque tu arriesgas tu vida y no puedo ser de ayuda alguna para ti.

-Eres de ayuda para ambos si no intentas culparte.- dijo Plagg, sentía lastima por la chica por verla ahora tan decaída.- al final fue el destino que ambos aceptaron seguir.

Tras esa pequeña charla, ambos fueron a su clase, tenían casi una hora de retraso, para su buena suerte la profesora lo dejo pasar, una pequeña mentirita sobre que Marinette estaba en el medico para una revisión. Nino junto a Alya les pusieron al corriente, el colegio había organizado una salida a un campamento, de tres días y dos noches, la idea emociono a Adrien, mientras que a Marinette le llego una oleada de nervios.

Durante el descanso, los cuatro estaban intentando organizarse para el campamento, era la primera vez que el rubio asistiría a uno. Claro que primeramente debía de conseguir el permiso de su padre para poder asistir. Los grupos de exploración debían ser por parejas, el acomodo en las tiendas para pasar la noche serian cosa de los profesores para la organización.

-¡Adrien!

La voz chillona de Chloe les hizo detener su plática, la rubia se plantó frente a ellos con aquel porte de superioridad que siempre la distinguía.

-Chloe…

-Adrien, mi querido y guapo Adrien, es más que obvio que tú y yo seremos compañeros de exploración ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Chloe, pero ya hice equipo con Marinette.- le dijo, sus ojos azules miraban con enfado a Marinette quien se encogió en su lugar.

-¡¿Por qué quieres juntarte con una desmemoriada que conmigo?!

-No lose Chloe, será porque es su novia.- intervino Alya, Marinette le miro sin comprender sus palabras, Ella y Adrien son solo amigos. Por su parte Adrien sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda y más que eso no se sentía como si fuera él.

-No es mi novia.- dijo rápidamente cerrando sus ojos, sus pupilas se habían dilatado.- es mi prometida.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó el grito a coro por parte de todos, más que uno se quedó con la boca a vierta.

-¿Q-que dijiste?- Chloe seguía sin creerlo.

-Lo que escuchaste, Marinette es linda, independiente, y muy alegre todo lo contrario a lo que tú eres, caprichosa, engreída y muy consentida, el hombre que se fijara en ti, debería estar realmente ciego o muy necesitado de dinero.

-A-Adrien ¿Qué te pasa?- sin duda alguna ese no era Adrien y Marinette se había dado cuenta de ello.

Adrien la tomo de la muñeca sin dejar que nadie dijera más nada, ambos se encerraron dentro de la biblioteca. Del pecho del rubio surgió una luz verde, Plagg fue a dar directo a las manos de Marinette, mientras que Adrien cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Eso me dejo sin energías, creo que moriré.- dijo el kwami.

-¡ERES GATO MUERTO!- grito Adrien, el kwami rápidamente se escondió tras de Marinette.

-En lugar de gritarme, agradéceme, ahora dame queso si me quedo sin energías y un akuma ataca no podrás hacer nada.

-No, no te daré queso no hoy ni nunca ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso? No más bien ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a usarme?!

-¿Usarte? Pero si es lo que realmente querías decir.- se defendió Plagg.

-Me pueden explicar ¿Qué les pasa?- hasta ahora ambos notaron la presencia de Marinette.

-No tengo ni idea, de un momento a otro está hablando en contra de mi voluntad.- se explicó el rubio.

-Yo solo le ayude a quitarse a Chloe, siempre molesta y cree que el mundo jira a su alrededor.- se explico ahora el kwami.

-Entiendo que Chloe es muy molesta, pero ¿Por qué decir esa mentira Plagg?- el kwami no pudo resisitrse a aquella mirada comprensiva que Marinette tenía sobre él, el kwami se abrazó a su mejilla mientras ronroneaba.

-Traidor…-espeto Adrien.

-Yo soy un gatito bueno.-le dijo.- yo solo quería ayudar, penseque era buena idea que Adrien sacara todos esos sentimientos que le hacen daño, él te ama y no te quiere como su novia, el quiere tener una familia contigo y vivir feliz por siempre.

Pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de sus enorme ojos verdes, a Marinette se le deshacía el corazón con solo verlo así, si bien lo que hizo no fue lo correcto, las palabras de Plagg tenían sentimiento y sonaban sinceras. Marinette abrazo al kwami besando su cabecita.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Plagg, pero la próxima ves intentemos arreglarlo de una forma menos tosca.

Plagg observo a Adrien que más rojo de vergüenza estaba rojo de celos y coraje, Plagg el sonrió abiertamente, y si bien sus palabras eran ciertas, esa sonrisa… lo estaba retando, Plagg lo estaba retando por Marinette, esas lágrimas de cocodrilo las identifico rápidamente.

-Pequeño demonio…- de un rápido movimiento tomo a Plagg por su cola, el kwami no lucho por liberarse.- deja de fingir.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero mírame estoy en los huesos, ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Oh! Lo había soñado pero jamás pensé que existiera ¡El paraíso del Camembert!

-¿Esta bien?

-No, está delirando por su apestoso queso que ya hasta un paraíso se ha inventado.- dijo molesto sacudiéndolo por la cola.

-¡Adrien no!- Marinette tomo al pequeño minino entre sus manos con cuidado.- pobre necesita comer o va a desmayarse.

-Solo está exagerando Marinette no le creas.- nada, sus palabras fueron sordas a sus oídos, Como si de un bebe se tratara Marinette coloco al kwami sobre su hombro este levanto levente su cabeza y le guiño un ojo a Adrien quien sintió acido en su estómago.

-Adrien con respecto a lo de ser tu prometida…

-N-no le creas el lo invento, te juro que yo… bueno si quiero… pero… ¡Plagg!

\- Oh mi paraíso camembert por todas partes.

-No le metas en esto ya está delirando pobre gatito… y lo que yo quería decir es que… podríamos ser novios y después comprometernos ¿te parece bien?

Adrien enrojeció, Marinette le estaba pidiendo ser su novio… ¿En qué momento se invirtieron los papeles? Y más importante que eso ¿Qué debía responderle? Eso no selo esperaba.

-S-si… me gusta la idea.- Marinette se acercó a él para besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Es el dios del camembert!

-Ya gatito, vamos por tu queso.

Y hay estaba otra ves Plagg arruinado un grato momento.

Tres días después y de lograr convencer a los padres de ambos por ir al campamento, Marinette se encontraba en una difícil situación, su maleta estaba lista observaba dos piezas de ropa sobre le sofá, no desidia cuál de las dos llevar.

-Prefiero el de una pieza, no me gustaría que otros te vieran en bikini.

Marinette brinco en su lugar tomando rápidamente los dos trajes de baño para esconderlos tras su espalda.

-D-deja de asustarme de ese modo Adrien.- Adrien como Chat había entrado por su ventana como de costumbre.- Creí que estabas empacando para el viaje de mañana.

-Mis padres siguen discutiendo, para cuando terminen de hablar mi padre se ira directo a dormir y si tengo suerte le veré antes de ir a tomar el autobús.

-Suenas como si te importara poco.

-Te acostumbras a escucharlos a gritar a pesar dela distancia… pero en fin…¿Qué haces?- Marinette regreso ambos trajes de baño a su cajón.

-No pienso usar ninguno.- le dijo.- solo no creo que sea correcto.

-¿Por qué no?

-E-es algo vergonzoso, mejor les observare en el muelle.

-Adivino no sabes nadar.- Marinette enrojeció. Y eso lo tomo como una confirmación.

-N-no le digas a nadie por favor.

-No hay de que avergonzarse.- Adrien abrió el cajón de Marinette y saco el traje de baño negro con estampados de flores rosas.- yo puedo enseñarte a nadar.

-El problema no es enseñarme… puede que sepa nadar, pero no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

-Entonces te ayudare a recordar.- sentencio guardando la prenda dentro de la maleta.

Al día siguiente, los padres de Marinette fueron a dejarla frente al colegio donde los autobuses ya estaban listos para ser abordados por los estudiantes, estaban preocupados de que su hija fuera a ese viaje, más debían confiar en ella, posiblemente eso le ayudaría con su problema de la memoria o por otro lado le aria ganar nuevos recuerdos no querían ser del tipo de padres opresores solo por el accidente que su hija sufrió.

Cabía destacar que la pobre se moría de los nervios, tanto por el miedo como la emoción.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Siento como si no hubiera escrito en un largo tiempo esta historia x.x la escuela tiene la culpa, pero aquí esta y un mariplagg y seguirá por largo rato xD esto solo fue una probadita jaja.**_

 _ **Puede que le capitulo no esté muy largo pero ya saben que si digo se viene lo bueno es por que pasara algo importante, are todo lo posible por actualizar mañana w lo juro.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	11. Primer día

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban sentados casi al fondo del autobús, ella miraba por la ventana ya hace un rato habían salido del a ciudad, los nervios seguían dentro de ella, era como una sensación de nauseas más no lo eran, solo nervios.

-Oye tengo hambre.

La pequeña voz de Plagg quejándose salió desde la mochila de Adrien, Marinette dirigió su mirada al rubio que regañaba a Plagg por hacer tanto ruido, ella sonrió de su bolsita saco un pequeño recipiente con el preciado queso del kwami y este al olerlo rápidamente fue a sentarse a las piernas de Marinette.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?- Adrien sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago al ver como el kwami se abrazaba de Marinette mientras comía.

-Plagg que te escondas.- le advirtió intentando regresarlo a su escondite.

-Oye estoy comiendo.- se quejó Plagg.- Marinette dile que estoy comiendo.

-Los dos parecen niños pequeños.- respondió con gracia.- no veo nada de malo que este fuera, todos están durmiendo salimos muy de madrugada.

-Pero…- Adrien intento objetar si bien era cierto que todos estaban dormidos eso no mantenía a Plagg fuera de ser descubierto.

-¡Punto para el kwami!- exclamo.- Plagg entonces como todo gato feliz y agradecido se abrazó a Marinette en el hombro comenzando a ronronear.

Marinette sonrío y Adrien se coloro de coraje, ese gato era un aprovechado. Más él no se dejaría ganar así de fácil, corrió su brazo por detrás de Marinette para ahuyentar al molesto y pequeño kwami, de un rápido movimiento se guindo de la azabache en un abrazo casi sobre de ella.

-A-adrien…- por su parte Marinette se coloro a mas no poder literalmente tenia al rubio sobre ella.

Plagg no se molestó ni dijo nada al respecto, solo se dedicó a darle una sonrisa burlona a Adrien quien entonces lo comprendió de inmediato, ese gato no solo lo estaba provocando todo había sido parte de un plan.

-Si se van a besar avisen primero para esconderme o vomitare y no una bola de pelo precisamente.

-Y-yo lo siento Marinette.- a pesar de su fuerte sonrojo Marinette atino a esconder su rostro avergonzado sobre el hombro del rubio.

-T-tranquilo, está bien.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde los autobuses habían llegado a su destino, un pequeño pero agradable lugar cerca del bosque, apenas todos bajaron de los autobuses se dieron un tiempo para estirar sus músculos después de pasar tanto tiempo sentados. El director dio la orden entonces para que todos comenzaran a ayudar a instalar su campamento.

-Escuchen todos.- llamo el director atreves de un megáfono.- una vez todos ayuden a terminar de instalar el campamento podrán ser libres de recorrer lo que quieran, recuerden que está prohibido internarse en el bosque, sus profesores de curso les asignaran sus grupos y la tienda que compartirán.

Las cosas fueron sencillas, los chicos debían de instalar las tiendas mientras que las chicas se encargaban de meter dentro las bolsas de dormir, tres en cada una.

-Chicos acérquense.- pidió su profesora, toda su clase se reunió a su alrededor.- Como verán las tiendas tiene un numero asignado y cada una es para tres personas, ahora les diré los grupos. En la tienda uno se quedaran: Nathaniel, Ivan y Nino.- los nombrados tomaron sus cosas y las metieron dentro de su tienda.- la tienda dos será para Max, Kim y Adrien, la tres para Juleka, Alya y Alyx, tienda cuatro para Marinette, Sabrina y Chloe.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la rubia, Marinette no pudo evitar temer por su vida, la última ves esa "loca" fue poseída e intento matarla.- Yo no pienso compartir tienda con la desmemoriada exijo me cambien de tienda.

-Lo siento Chloe, pero son órdenes del director.

-¡Todo el mundo sabe que soy hija del alcalde!- exclamo.- exijo me cambien de tienda o llamara a mi padre.

-Todos sabemos que tu padre este en temporada de elecciones.- dijo Alya saliendo en defensa de Marinette.- si tu padre hace abuso de poder lo destituirán y solo serás le vago recuerdo de la niña mimada más poderosa de parís.

Todos guardaron silencio, era cierto y Chloe lo sabía.

-Pero yo no quiero estar con ella.- respondió tajante.- pónganla en otro grupo.

-Profesora, opino lo mismo que Chloe debería a Marinette ponerla en otro grupo, todos en la clase sabemos que Chloe no soporta a Marinette por el simple hecho de ser NOVIA de Adrien.

-Ya basta niñas.- regaño la profesora.- No me importa nada de lo que se estén quejando los grupos se quedaran tal cual están y no escuchare otra queja más, por ultimo Rose y Mylenne se quedaran conmigo en la tienda cinco.-

Todos fueron a sus respectivas tiendas a cambiarse, la mejor parte de ese campamento era que todos podían divertirse abiertamente en el lago. Marinette espero a que Chloe y Sabrina salieran de la tienda para ella poder cambiarse en paz, un rato después Alya, Nino y Adrien la esperaban en el muelle.

-Mira romeo, ya viene tu princesa.- dijo Alya dándole un codazo en las costillas, Adrien observo a Marinette con aquel tímido caminar, tenía un short rosa puesto sobre el traje de baño.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar, tenía que esperar a que Chloe y Sabrina se fueran.

-Lo sabemos, el par de brujas esta den otro lado.- señalo Alya al par sobre una pequeña balsa.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo digo que deberíamos de nadar.- dijo Nino, a Marinette se le formo un nudo en el estómago.

-Chicos, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Marinette ¿hay algún problema?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Alya y Nino se fueron por su lado a las orillas del lago, mientras Adrien y Marinette subían a otra pequeña balsa. Aprovechando ya estar lejos Plagg salió de su escondite y fue a directo sentarse sobre las piernas de Marinette.

-Saben había escuchado de este tipo de paseos a la luz de la luna, pero esto es menos cursi.

-Plagg no molestes ahora.- advirtió el rubio dejando de remar.

-Pero si digo la verdad, Marinette ¿tienes queso muero de hambre?

-Lo siento, lo olvide en la tienda… Plagg hay algo que me inquieta desde hace días.- ambos le prestaron aún más atención- ¿Qué pasa si mi kwami no regresa?

-Tus días como Ladybug terminaron.- contesto Plagg de forma seca.- quiere decir que Ladybug ya no es necesaria.

-Marinette.- Adrien el tomo de las manos.- tu kwami regresara, ladybug es necesaria para todos.

Poco a poco Adrien comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, hasta el punto de rosar sus labios en un pequeño beso.

 _¡Marinette!_

Una inmensa luz se formó en su mente acompañada de un grito, alguien gritaba su nombre, pronto la luz se formó en oscuridad, un vacío oscuro y frio que le asusto. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos empujando a Adrien, no sabía explicarse por qué estaba tan asustada, tan nerviosa torpemente quiso ponerse de pie más algo fallo, y ese algo estaba por tirarla de la balsa directo al agua.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien reacciono rápidamente sujetándola para que no callera.- Marinette…-Ella temblaba entre sus brazos, ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía que había entrado en una especie de Shock.

-Tiene la mirada perdida.- dijo Plagg inspeccionándola, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-Tenemos que regresar y pedir ayuda.-el rubio estuvo a punto de tomar los remos nuevamente para regresar, Plagg le detuvo.

-Espera…creo que puedo entrar en su mente otra vez.- de tal modo y sin dejar que Adrien dijera algo, el pequeño kwami se transformó en una pequeña luz verde la cual entro por la frente de Marinette haciéndole cerrar los ojos completamente.

El negro estaba presente nuevamente en aquellas memorias perdidas, más esta ves podía escuchar el sonido que solo las gotas de agua podían producir cuando estas caían en la misma… una inmensa luz blanca le hizo cerrar sus ojitos. Al abrirlos se encontraba en una playa.

- _¡Marinette!_

Plagg observo a una niña de entre los once y doce años correr por la orilla del mar recogiendo conchas y caracoles, era Marinette, ella apenas y se giró levantando su brazos en señal de saludo, sus padres no estaban muy lejos.

El balde de plástico donde Marinette depositaba sus tesoros marinos estaba casi llena, Plagg se posó sobre la cabeza de Marinette todo se veía normal, muy normal ¿Por qué ella entonces estaba recordando esa escena de su vida hace años? El viento soplaba con algo más de fuerza, ella se agacho para recoger un caracol de tonos azul casi violetas, más al hacerlo.

- _¡Oye!_

Grito, un grupo de chicos más grandes le habían golpeado por accidente con su pelota haciendo que Marinette dejara caer su preciado cargamento por toda la arena, los chicos le pedían les lanzara la pelota de regreso y ella molesta la regreso… el mar golpeaba la orilla con fuerza llevándose de regreso las conchas y caracoles recolectados.

- _¡Cuidado!_

Todos dentro del mar estaban regresando rápidamente una gran ola se estaba formando en el mar.

-A los gatos no nos guasta el agua.- dijo nervioso Plagg sabía que dentro de la mente de Marinette nada podía pasarle, pero ver el tamaño de aquella ola le hizo sudar frio.- ¡Marinette muévete!

La ola dio de golpe contra la orilla tirando a Marinette y llevándosela al mar, el golpe fue fuerte que le hizo sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, manoteaba y pataleaba con nulos resultados, y de algo estaba segura, la tierra ya no tocaba sus pies, en un vago esfuerzo Marinette logro sacar la cabeza del mar y tomar una mínima cantidad de aire, sentía que si vida se terminaba en ese momento.

Una mano sujeto a la azabache fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del agua, al llegar a la orilla de la playa ella tosió con fuerza le dolía la garganta y su nariz ardía por causa del agua salada, observo entonces al niño de casi su misma edad, solo que este tenía puesto un visor negro.

 _-¿Estas bien?_

Marinette asintió aun tosiendo, el niño dejo a Marinette para irse en dirección contraria, apenas Marinette se recuperó, se levantó para ir a donde sus padres se veían preocupados, mientras gritaban su nombre. El niño se giró para verla correr y abrazarse a sus padres. Fue en ese momento que se quitó el visor.

-…Definitivamente dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

Plagg salió de la mente de Marinette, lo que pudo haber sido horas hay dentro, no eren más que simples minutos. Más Marinette aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Tu beso le hizo recordar algo del pasado.- respondió.- ¿Alguna vez fuiste a la playa?

-No sé por qué lo preguntas, eh ido en varias ocasiones por las campañas publicitarias de mi padre.

-¿No recuerdas algún accidente con el amar o algo parecido?

-Por qué lo preguntas Plagg, nunca me paso nada.

-Porque ella tuvo un accidente hace años, una ola la golpeo y la regreso al mar, realmente ella no sabe nadar… y tú la salvaste.

Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Salvo a Marinette? Trato de hacer memoria… cuando tenía once años… cuando él tenía once años, su padre le dio permiso de salir un fin de semana con su madre por una ocasión, su madre lo llevo entonces a la playa…si, en verdad ahora recordaba, de un momento a otro el mar enloqueció generando una inmensa ola, apenas el logro percatarse de que una niña fue arrastrada al mar, nadie más parecía a verse dado cuenta y corrió en su ayuda.

Esa niña, era Marinette.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Seguimos con el mariplagg xD Adrien y Marinette ya se habían visto hace tiempo por un accidente de la naturaleza, la memoria de Marinette está regresando poco a poco ¿Qué pasara ahora?_**

 ** _Bien ya no tengo más que decir, solo que espero les gustara este capitulo_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido._**

 ** _Espero que les gustara._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_**


	12. Dentro del lago

Marinette abrió lentamente sus ojos, Adrien aun la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, no recordaba mucho, más le hecho de que él la había besado y después ella se había asustado por eso.

-¿Marinette?- poco a poco ella fue abriendo sus ojos.

-Adrien…- al mirarlo directamente a los ojos un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas apartándolo rápidamente.-¿Q-que paso?

-Te desmayaste.- dijo Plagg.- o algo parecido.

Marinette observo un breve momento le gua, algo en su interior le dijo que hay dentro había algo.

-P-podemos regresar… m-me siento algo incomoda aquí.

Adrien comenzó a remar de regreso al pequeño muelle, apenas la balsa se acercó lo suficiente, Marinette salió de ella rápidamente, aun parecía estar algo nerviosa, y para rematar su cabeza la sentía algo pesada.

-¡Marinette!- Rose y Juleka corrieron hasta ella, ambas sostenían un par de sogas en sus manos. –Marinette los profesores organizaron una cacería de tesoros ¿quieren participar?

-Mientras no involucre entrar al agua me gustaría.

La noticia sobre la caza de tesoros se corrió rápida mente para todos los estudiantes en el campamento, las reglas eran simples, encontraría cinco objetos basados en diferentes acertijos. Cada estudiante recibió una hoja con los acertijos, los objetos estaban escondidos por todo el campamento y una parte del bosque que tenían permitido explorar. Por obvias razones Adrien formo equipo con Marinette, sabían que Chloe no participaría pues la rubia llevaba desde el inicio del campamento discutiendo con alguien por su móvil.

-Bien escuchen todos, este objeto pueden ya tenerlo ustedes pero también se encuentra por le campamento.- dijo el director.- así que comencemos "Una casita con dos ventanitas. Si la miras, te pones bizco ¿Qué es?"

-Cuando encuentren o sepan de lo que trata el acertijo, deberá de venir con nosotros de inmediato.- dijo uno de los profesores.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares para comenzar su búsqueda por el objeto, muchos de los estudiantes entraron a sus tiendas posiblemente los profesores ocultaron aquello entre sus cosas, algunos otros se fueron la bosque o cerca del lago.

- _Si la miras, haces bizco.-_ recito Marinette de forma pensativo, Plagg estaba entre los brazos de Marinette, para sorpresa de Adrien el kwami se había transformado en un pequeño gatito negro, quien lo viera diría es un gato salvaje que encontraron y este se internaría en el bosque.

-No me gusta pensar, pero la respuesta es más que obvia.- dijo Plagg.

-Entonces dila genio.- dijo lago molesto, Plagg se acomodó mejor recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Marinette.

-Bromeas, ¿dónde quédala diversión entonces?

-Plagg tiene razón.- hablo Marinette.- hacer bizco. ¿Por qué no lo intentas Adrien.

-¿Qué?

-Hacer bizco, puede que el objeto este si hacemos ese gesto.- el rubio torció sus labios y lo hizo, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver si expresión.- no es gracioso , eso lastima la vista.

-Pero has visto la respuesta.- dijo Plagg .

-No, no lo creo.

-Claro observa.- el kwami aun transformado en gato, conserva su capacidad de bolar, este floto hasta quedar frente al rostro de Marinette y en un rápido movimiento, su nariz toco la de ella como si de un beso se tratara, Adrien sintió el estómago acido.

-¡Plagg!-grito le rubio molesto.

-¿Qué hice?- le pregunto a Marinette, ella se tocó su nariz aun sintiéndola un poquito húmeda por el beso de gato.

-Me besaste la nariz…¡Eso es!, Adrien ¿Qué viste?

-Mi nariz que más podría ver haciendo visco.- respondió molesto.- ¡La respuesta!

Ambos fueron de regreso con los profesores, había una pequeña fila con ellos, posiblemente chicos que ya habían encontrado la respuesta, al llego su turno, el director les dio otra hoja con el nuevo acertijo.

- _Con ella vives, con ella hablas, con ella rezas y hasta bostezas ¿Qué es?_ _-_ Recito Marinette, Adrien se golpeó el mentón, repetidas veces, ya lo había escuchado antes.

Al encontrar su respuesta trono sus dedos, tomo a Plagg por el cuello y lo lanzo lejos de Marinette, ella se desconcertó por ese gesto, entonces en un movimiento rápido y desprevenido, la beso.

-¡Buag!- escupió Plagg.- podrían avisar hay niños por este lugar, que asco.

-M-me besaste…

-La boca, es la respuesta del acertijo. "Con ella hablas"

La búsqueda de objetos siguió por lo que resto de la tarde… al anochecer, los estudiantes regresaron a con su respectivos grupos, todos rodearon una pequeña fogata, mientras se contaban algunas historias o anécdotas, generalmente sobre las aventuras de los héroes de parís.

Chloe no soportaba el hecho de que Adrien estuviera sentado junto a Marinette, quien al escuchar las historias, era como si le contaran lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Yo tengo una historia más interesante.- dijo la rubia habiéndose un lugar entre Marinette y Adrien.- el día que nos conocimos Adrienboo

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- musito Alya haciéndose a un lado para que Marinette se sentara mejor.

-Fue hace años, su madre, había inaugurado una academia de baile en Paris y mi papi la contrato para ser mi profesora de ballet exclusivamente, fue entonces cuando escuche el sonar de un piano… y lo vi Adrien tocaba el piano como los ángeles y tocaría en el recital donde yo bailaría exclusivamente.- relato orgullosa, todos rodaron los ojos esa historia ya la sabían al derecho y al revés.

-Entonces, Adrien se enfermó y ya no podría tocar en el recital.- siguió Alya.- y como niña mimada de papi, no bailaste. Sabes eso es un tanto enfermo, desde niña tenías problemas.- la rubia gruño.

-No es verdad, me enferme, y eso es porque le destino nos quiere juntos.- dijo mientras hacía ojitos.- Me entere que la madre de mi Adrien puso a otra persona a tocar.

-Ah eso… fui yo.- dijo Marinette todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Adrien.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Chloe molesta.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo estudie piano con la madre de Adrien a los seis años, cuando en enfermo su madre me dio la oportunidad de tocar y no la desaproveche. Después del recital fui internada en el hospital por una apendicitis.

-Marinette… ¿Estas recordando?- Alya parecia sorprendida, la memoria de Marinette estaba regresando.

-Bueno eso creo…

-Entonces la desmemoriada, comienza recordar cosas.- Chloe le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada bueno saldría de su boca de cualquier forma.- Entonces cuéntanos querida ¿Por qué en tu diario te describes como un sapo horrendo que fantasea una vida con Adrien?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe directo al corazón.

-¡Chloe ya basta!- le grito Adrien, ella por su parte gruño por la molestia.- sabes lo único que vas a provocar con todo esto es quedarte sola y morir sola.

-¡Tu no puedes hablarme así soy la hija del alcalde!- grito.

-Hija del EX acalde.- corrigió, todos se sorprendieron.- las noticias vuelan Chloe, tu padre perdió las lecciones esta tarde.

Adrien le mostro su móvil con la noticia, todos se apresuraron a sacar sus móviles, si bien la señal de wi fi no serbia en el bosque, todos debían usar sus datos para no estar tan desconectados del mundo, efectivamente… el padre de Chloe había perdido las elecciones.

-Y eso que.- dijo molesta, mientras se ponía de pie.- sigo siendo rica y bella, Marinette por otro lado no lo es, es pobre y todo el mundo le tiene lastima por su "accidente" y es lástima porque ellos participaron en la humillación que le hiciste, así que tu solo eres su novio por lastima.

-Yo soy su novio por que la amo, cosa que contigo no pasara.

-¡Los dos ya basta!- intervino Marinette.- lastima o no lastima todos aprendieron que no es bueno burlarse de los sentimientos ajenos, aprendieron a perdonar y aceptar sus errores.

-Y supongo que tu mejor amiga ya te perdono por lo que paso en su blog.- le dijo empujandla fuertemente la suelo.

Marinette perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer de lleno al suelo, apenas y logro meter las manos para no golpearse en la cara, Adrien le ayudo a ponerse de pie… Chloe ya se estaba pasando. Alya molesta por el comentario, no lo soporto más, se levantó de su lugar y sin más que decir abofeteo a la rubia.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito.

-No, tu como te atreves, Chloe date cuenta actúas como una estúpida, si tienes dignidad para de una vez, esas quedando como una idiota frente a todos.

Marinette se puso de pie, su cabeza la sentía más pesada que durante la tarde, aparto a Adren de su lado y salió corriendo.

-¡Marinette!- grito, ella parecía no escucharlo.- Nino habla con la profesora y que detenga a estas dos, Iré por Marinette.

Marinette no había salido corriendo por sentirse humillada por Chloe, cuando la rubia la aventó, pudo ver claramente una figura asomarse por el bosque gritando su nombre. Era como estar sumida en un sueño y que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo… llego hasta el pequeño muelle, desato una de las balsas y comenzó a remar alejándose más y más.

 _Marinette._

 _Marinette._

Ella miro dentro del lago, una luz comenzaba a emerger del agua.

-¡Marinette!- grito Adrien buscándola, le había perdido el rastro.

-No debe estar muy lejos.- dijo Plagg ayudándole a buscarla.- seguramente se ha escondido e el bosque.

-El bosque queda al otro lado del campamento Plagg, lo que está más cerca es el lago.

Ambos se encaminaron al lago, solo había un único camino, puesto que todo lo demás se encontraba enrejado para protección de los turistas, burlar las rejas seria de mucho trabajo. Adrien observo una de las balsas en medio del agua, y Marinette estaba de pie dentro de ella.

-¡Marinette!- le grito, más ella salto dentro del lago.

-Ella no sabe nadar.- dijo Plagg alarmado, ya había estado en sus recuerdos y se lo había dicho esa tarde.

Adrien se lanzó dentro del agua.

Todo estaba oscuro, podía sentir la opresión en su pecho producto de la falta de aire, podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre agua.

 _Marinette._

Comenzó a caminar, al fondo de aquella oscuridad podía distinguir una pequeña luz blanca de donde provenía la voz que él llamaba, su pecho comenzó a doler hasta el punto de doblarla por el dolor, todo su cuerpo lo sentía húmedo, podía sentir una gran cantidad de agua dentro de la boca, pero ese lugar no tenía nada.

 _Marinette._

Como una especia de flash, la azabache pudo notar una pequeña figura roja hecha bolita dentro de la luz blanca. Abrió sus ojos en muestra de la desesperación, pataleaba y manoteaba intentando salir del agua, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y se desesperaba cada vez más al no poder ya seguir respirando.

-Tranquila, Marinette, tranquilízate.- pidió Adrien una vez logro sujetarla, ella no dejaba de moverse y eso le dificultaba poder ayudarla a subir a la balsa.

Ella no dejaba de moverse, su cuerpo se hundió al zafarse del agarre del rubio, Adrien se sumergió, logro tomarla del rostro, para besarla y darle algo de aire, solo de esa forma logro calmarla. Cuando subieron a la balsa, ella tosía y buscaba aire con desesperación.

-Adrien… -musito… Adrien la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué estabas pensando Marinette? Me has asustado.

-Yo… yo la vi…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Plagg- ¿Qué viste?

-A Tikki, mi kwami… e-esta… está en el lago.

Plagg y Adrien compartieron una mirada, no comprendían por que el kwami de Marinette estaría en el lago, ella tenía los pendientes… Tikki estaba perdida entre las memorias de Marinette.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No se que decir, Tikki quiere aparecer nuevamente y siento que esta historia puede estar o no por terminar quien sabe, por otro lado Chloe es una bruja y a las brujas hay que quemarlas xD me gustaría saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_** ****


	13. Origen

Regresaron al pequeño muelle, Adrien ayudo a Marinette para salir de la balsa, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos ciertamente no sabía si seguía pensando sobre su kwami o la razón de como en un aparente estado de inconciencia se había arrojado dentro del lago, Plagg se había posado sobre su hombro izquierdo el cuerpo del pequeño kwami comenzó a emitir calor.

-No quiero que te enfermes.- le dijo con ternura, Marinette le sonrió acariciando su cabecita.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto Adrien tras un rato de silencio, estaban a nada de llegar al campamento, más quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien no solo física sino emocionalmente.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-Marinette… sé que es tonto preguntar esto pero… ¿Recuerdas a mi madre? Es decir si es una coincidencia que ambos toquemos piano y tu tocaras por mí en el recital pero ¿Cómo sabias que es mi madre?

-La primera vez que fui a tu casa, después del accidente vi su foto sobre él piano, de algún modo sabía que conocía a esa persona y fue un tanto extraño porque soñando recordé el día del recital.

-No lo soñaste realmente.- dijo Plagg llamando su atención.- eh entrado a tu mente un par de veces y me eh perdido en vagos recuerdos tuyos cuando yo salía de tu mente, traía conmigo esas memorias.

-¿Has entrado en mi mente?- Marinette estaba sorprendida, no era que su memoria realmente estuviera regresando, Plagg le traía esos recuerdos.

-Sí, todo este tiempo lo hice para buscar a tu kwami, el hecho de que estés ahora despierta y no en coma, es por su poder.

Ella palmeo su frente mientras generaba una mueca de dolor, sintió una enorme punzada en su lado derecho , algo así como si le hubieran picado con un dardo de manera profunda, realmente no podía describir la sensación.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Adrien se alarmo, por ese gesto las piernas de la azabache se doblaron como si fuera a desmallarse, la sujeto de los costados, para servirle de apoyo.

-Sí, solo… fue un pequeño dolor, ya regresemos, quiero cambiarme de ropa.- le pidió.

Al regresar al campamento podían escuchar los gritos de Alya y Chloe quienes eran separadas por su profesora, ambas no se cansaban de alegar y decirse cosas, ni siquiera el directos encontraba modo de hacerlas callar.

-¡¿Qué les paso?!- exclamo sorprendida la profesora al ver a los recién llegados.

-Perdón fue un accidente, me caí al lago.- dijo Marinette.- yo solo quería estar un segundo sola y Adrien me siguió, sin quererlo me asusto y caí dentro del lago.

-Cierto y al ayudarle a subir al muelle yo también perdí el equilibrio dentro.

-Ahora mismo los dos cámbiense de ropa, ya se hablara más tarde con ustedes.- les dijo, Chloe seguía con su mirada fija en Marinette.

-Como siempre la desmemoriada queriendo llamar la atención de todos, ¿No te cansas de ser el centro de atención Marinette?

-Lo siento Chloe, pero yo no necesito llegar a tu nivel, deja de ser inmadura que al final nada bueno te traerá eso.- le contesto desafiante, Alya sonrió Marinette estaba regresando.

-Claro, lo dices para evadir tu culpa por lo que sucedió con el blog de tu "mejor amiga"

-Chloe eres…-Alya apretó los puños, si lo que esa rubia tonta quería era hacer que ambas pelearan nuevamente no lo lograría

-No lo estoy evitando Chloe, lo acepto fui yo quien borro toda la información del ladyblog.- todos exclamaron sorprendidos.- y también como yo sabes que fue un accidente, lo siento Alya.

-Todos a sus tiendas, por la mañana resolveremos este asunto.- declaro la profesora.- Alya y Chloe ambas se quedaran en la misma tienda que yo, Rose, te quedaras con Sabrina y Marinette, Mylenne con Juleka y Alyx.- dijo, nadie reclamo nada, todos comenzaron a moverse.

-Marinette.- la azabache miro a Adrien, de antemano sabía lo que estaba por preguntarle.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – ella asintió.

-Sí, lo recordé hace un momento. Fue algo extraño.

-Pues yo quiero saber eso "extraño" Marinette.- Alya parecía molesta y no la culpaba había confesado la verdad.

-Alya yo… no recuerdo con exactitud los detalles, sé que fui yo, y que Chloe tuvo que ver.- para su sorpresa su amiga le abrazo, ese día no dejaría terminaría de sorprenderla más u más.

-Me alegra que por fin me dijeras la verdad, supongo que ya espere para que lo recordaras y esperar para que recuerdes los detalles valdrá la pena.

-No es que me guste arruinarles el momento Chicas, pero Marinette debes cambiarte o atraparas un resfriado.- dijo Adrien, Alya saco un par de cosas de su tienda y fue directo a la de la profesora estaba segura que el regaño para Chloe y ella aun no terminaba.

-Ya deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa Adrien, puedes enfermarte también.- antes de partir el rubio beso la frente de Marinette, lo mejor era que ella descansara.

Todo el campamento estaba sumido en el silencio, Marinette aún seguía despierta, miraba fijamente las palmas de sus manos, literalmente se había perdido en sus líneas y los pliegues que su piel hacia cuando cerraba los puños. Tampoco puede dejar de pensar en lo que vio y que fue el principal motor para que ella corriera inconscientemente al lago.

-Esa era yo.- susurro.

Se había visto así misma en aquel momento… salió de su tienda con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras. Fijo su mirada en la luna… brillante, clara…

- _Se asoma tras la montaña como un disco plateado que refleja su brillo como un espejo_.- escucha se gira para notar que tras suyo hay un gato negro que le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es necesario trasformaste?

-El traje es más caliente que la bolsa de dormir, además alguien debe protegerte.- le respondió sonriente, ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No hay nada de lo que me puedas proteger Adrien…- él le abrazo por la espalda, para cubrirle del frio, realmente el traje transmitían un agradable calor.

-Eh pensado y hay algo que quiero hacer cuando regresemos de este campamento.- le dijo.- ¿Me acompañarías?

-¿Qué aras?

-Mi madre viene a Paris por unos días y durante ese tiempo me quedare con ella, me gustaría que me acompañes a recibirla al aeropuerto.

-De acuerdo.- le sonrío, Marinette le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para regresar a su tienda, esa noticia le había hecho sentirse más tranquila.

Los siguientes dos días de campamento, fueron tranquilos, los problemas entre Chloe y Alya parecieron tranquilizarse, no se dirigían la palabra ni nada por el estilo todos pensaron que era lo mejor… para cuando regresaron a la cuidad los padres de Marinette le esperaban frente al colegio, Adrien regreso a su mansión, debía preparar todo para la llegada de su madre.

-¡No puedes regresar cuando te dé la gana!

Apenas el rubio puso un pie dentro de la mansión, escucho el grito de su padre.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Sabía que su padre no se tomaría bien el hecho de que su madre fuera de visita unos días, siempre busco el modo de privarlos de toda comunicación, y no sabía el por qué, será que de tal intensidad con la que sus padres se amaron ahora se odian.

No quería inmiscuirse, mejor después anunciaría su llegada, al entrar a su habitación Plagg lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre una almohada, esos tres días fueron una locura, puesto que por esas dos noches de campamento, a Adrien no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que salir y dormir en las ramas de los árboles. El rubio se dejó caer a su lado sintiéndose relajado al sentir lo suave del colchón.

-Por fin en casa.- suspiro Adrien, Plagg no respondió y solo se levantó para posarse sobre su cabeza.

-Y mañana iremos a casa de tu madre… ¡pastelillos mañana comeré pastelillos!- exclamo, Adrien sonrío cuando su madre llega a quedarse unos días con él, siempre e ornea deliciosos pastelillos a los que Plagg se hizo adicto.

-Mañana será un largo día, así que mejor descansemos.

-Es verdad mañana vas a presentar a tu esposa con tu madre.

-¿Q-que? Plagg no digas tonterías, Marinette es mi… novia.

-Que no te de pena chico, se de buena fuente que vas a terminar casándote con Marinette.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- El pequeño kwami chasqueo la lengua, tal vez no era buen momento para revelarlo, más ya había hablado de más, ¿Por qué no mejor solo contarle una pequeña parte?

-¿Te gustan las historias? – pregunto, Adrien se desconcertó, más le asintió con la cabeza.- Nosotros los kwamis no somos entregados solo porque si a los elegidos, de hecho tenemos un cierto origen, muchas leyendas, muchos mitos y lo que voy a decirte es una de esas tantas historias que con el tiempo se distorsionan a la realidad.

Adren se sentó sobre la cama cruzando las piernas, como un niño pequeño a la espera de la historia. Plagg entonces toco la frente de su protegido, al abrir sus ojos se encontró en un extraño lugar, uno donde la vida parecía no existir, donde la tierra era de un negro profundo y el cielo en tonalidades oscuras, las oscuras nubes formaban un remolino y mortales rayos caían del cielo a la tierra.

Una fuerte oleada de aire le golpeo amenazando con tirarlo al suelo, más supo controlarse y mantener el equilibrio… de aquel lúgubre remolino cayó una gota de agua.

 _Ese es el origen de nuestras vidas._

Adrien podía escuchar la voz de Plagg, no lo veía por ningún lado.

En el lugar donde la gota había caído, comenzó a emerger una pequeña luz blanca, un tierno brote nacía de la oscura tierra.

 _Nosotros pertenecemos a este mundo, a lo desconocido por los humanos… somos a lo que ustedes conocerían como "enviados del cielo"_

El pequeño brote iluminado comenzó a crecer más y más hasta transformarse en un árbol, uno majestuoso, la luz que emitía el árbol se dispersó de golpe generando que la oscuridad se terminara y la tierra se convirtiera en una especia de lago.

 _Hay teorías que dictan que la vida comenzó en el agua y de cierto modo es correcto, pero no del modo que ustedes determinaron… todo fue un tanto más diferente._

Del árbol cayeron algunos frutos directo al agua, Adrien fue testigo del rápido paso del tiempo, esos frutos se convirtieron en brotes que crecieron más y más hasta con vértice en extraños contenedores, extrañas esferas brillantes y gigantes… las esferas se rompían y de ellas salían personas en pares, todas con características diferentes, algunos tardaban más en salir de sus brotes que otros.

 _Ese árbol sagrado, es la fuente de vida de todos los kwami que algunas ves existieron. Cada que uno nacía lo hacía con su otra mitad, ya sea vivos o muertos, era lo mismo, tarde o temprano deberíamos de nacer._

Una pareja, un hombre de cabellos negros y una mujer de cabellos rojos se arrodillaron frente al árbol, la mujer tenía entre sus manos un fruto color marrón, el cual dejaron caer entre sus raíces, el fruto se tornó color lavanda y pronto comenzó a florecer. No solo ellos, muchos otros hacían lo mismo.

Adrien observo uno de esos brotes en particular pequeño y frágil, al mismo tiempo fuerte… cuando la esfera se rompió, observo una figura femenina desnuda caer dentro del lago… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par esa mujer era Marinette; uno de sus brazos aún estaban dentro de la esfera, otra figura salía de ese lugar con la mano de la joven, era…él.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon dentro del agua, dos figuras corrían en dirección a ellos, un hombre y una mujer vestidos de blanco.

- _Se abrió antes de tiempo.-_ dijo la mujer pelirroja.- _están muertos._

 _-El brote era demasiado débil.-_ dijo el hombre mientras los detallaba, ellos a pesar de a ver muerto seguían tomados de la mano.

- _¿Qué hacemos Plagg?-_ pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba los demás brotes. Plagg tomo uno de los cuerpos entre sus brazos.

- _Nada, no podemos hacer nada por ellos, nacieron muertos, nacieron humanos…_

 _-Ellos debían nacer como nosotros ¿Por qué son humanos?_

 _-No lo sé Tikki, no lo sé… los humanos no pueden nacer en este lugar._

Un gran estruendo se dejó escuchar, el cielo antes claro, regreso a ser uno negro con el enorme remolino, los rayos impactaron sobre los brotes calcinándolos de manera inmediata, el árbol se incendió en ese momento. Todos en ese lugar corrían presas del pánico, los rayos les mataban ¿Qué estaba pasando? Adrien observo a Plagg y Tikki tomar los cuerpos inertes para huir de aquel lugar, mas esos cuerpos se negaban a soltarse.

- _¡PLAGG!_

Plagg regreso el cuerpo al agua, intentando separar sus manos, parecían pegadas, no podía deshacer su unión.

- _Hay que darles vida._ -dijo Tikki, a Plagg le miro, era arriesgado y más teniendo en cuenta la situación actual. Ambos se tomaron de las manos generado dos pequeñas esferas de luz blanca, cada esfera entro en uno de los cuerpos. Un rayo dios en la pareja haciéndoles desaparecer.

 _Nosotros no morimos en ese momento… solo cambiamos de cuerpos, no hablo tampoco de encarnaciones, seguimos vivos, lo que sucedió fue que realmente aquellos dos no estaban muertos._

Los cuerpos aparecieron en la tierra, poco a poco fueron despertando, no sabían dónde estaban, quienes eran o que eran… luces se formaron en sus pechos de ellos salieron lo que actualmente Adrien reconoce como un kwami.

 _Esa forma que tú conoces, es la forma que tenemos en el mundo de los humanos. Aquellos dos que nosotros creímos muertos, nacieron dormidos, nacieron siendo humanos… con el tiempo también descubrimos que no fueron los únicos que nacieron de esa forma hubo casos similares décadas antes que Félix y Bridgette; kwamis que creíamos ya habían cumplió su siclo de vida y se habían fusionado nuevamente con la vida… uno de los primero en nacer se exilió a la tierra para protegernos cuando llegara el momento, aunque la vida ya la muerte son cosas diferentes._

Adrien regreso a la realidad, a su habitación, todas aquellas imágenes solo le daban a entender que él y Marinette eran encarnaciones de dos personas nacidas en un mundo místico. 

-Te lo dije, todo esto no es más que una historia que se distorsiona con el tiempo, lo que quiero decir es que Marinette y tu son almas gemelas, estas unidos desde el nacimiento.- Adrien no parecía del todo conforme con aquella explicación.

-Nacimos para estar juntos.- susurro mirando sus manos.

-Tikki y yo somos sus guardianes, no solo los ayudamos a luchar contra el mal, sino que también nos encargamos de reunirlos una y otra vez, por eso pedimos al origen concederle la vida a una nueva alma y nacieron ustedes. Nacemos en pares solo para juntarnos.

-Creo que lo entiendo pero… ¿Cuál es tu relación?.- pregunto Plagg miro a otro lado, parecía estar un poco incómodo por la pregunta.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber? – Adrien asintió.

-Tikki, es mi hermana… mi esposa y mi amante.- respondió, Adrien abrió la boca por la impresión.- oye tu querías la verdad.

-S-si lo sé, pero… M-marinette y yo…y yo…

-En estos tiempos, son hijos de personas diferentes, la religión dicta que a pesar de ser novios esposos son hermanos, no entiendo por qué te asustas.

-¡PLAGG!

-Muchacho eres demasiado sensible y eso que solo te mostré parte de mis memorias… además no hay por qué asustarse, claramente están destinados a estar juntos por que comparten la misma alma son uno dividido en dos

-¿Qué hay con el origen de la maldad que han perseguido por tanto tiempo?

-Eso es parte de otra historia.

Adrien tenía muchas dudas, Plagg no era del todo serio le dejaba bastantes interrogantes en el mente que posiblemente no lo dejarían dormir tranquilo… Plagg le sugirió descansar pues el nuevo día estaba por llegar. Para cuando su portador estaba ya profundamente dormido, Plagg voló hasta la ventana de la habitación, observando la luna, había algo que no le mostro a Adrien en esos momentos… y es que así como pudo mostrarle el pasado, podía mostrarle el futuro… si Tikki no despierta pronto… a Marinette ya no le queda tiempo, seria el final definitivo de su otra mitad.

 **** ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Eh aquí un final de capitulo con mucha intriga muajajaja… yo había dicho que no podría publicar sino hasta mediados o finales de julio, pues bien hoy me suspendieron clases, presento tesis este miércoles (denme sus buenas vibras xD) y encontré ese pequeño tiempo libre que tanto deseaba y pues me temo que solo podre darles esta actualización, todo depende del miércoles, n.n_**

 **** ** _Pero bueno a lo que me truje… Marinette confeso haber sido ella quien borro el ladyblog y Chloe sabe pro que ¿Qué abra sido ese accidente? … Mami Agreste esta pro salir en esta historia y… ¡Marinette va a morir! ¿Les gusto el origen de las almas de Mari y Adrien? xD lo vengo planeado desde hace mucho jajaja_**

 ** _Bien ya no tengo más que decir, solo que espero les gustara este capitulo_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido._**

 ** _Espero que les gustara._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_**


	14. Tikki

Habían Acordado que Adrien pasaría por ella a primera hora de la mañana, Marinette despertó con algo de esfuerzo, realmente no quería levantarse se sentía muy cansada y prefería quedarse a dormir más tiempo, más había dado su palabra. Se ducho y alisto lo más pronto posible puesto que le rubio era en extremo puntual, abecés tal vez llegaba más temprano de lo acordado.

Miraba distraída por la ventana… el sueño le estaba ganando hasta que por fin observo el auto estacionarse frente a la pastelería, Adrien bajo de él para ingresar a la casa, en menos de cinco minutos ya lo tenía enfrente.

-Hola Mari…

-¡Marinette!- grito Plagg saliendo de su escondite para abrazarse a la mejilla de la azabache.- ¡Amor de mi vida!

-Aun lado.- el rubio lo tomo por la cola haciéndolo a un lado, para besar la mejilla de Marinette, Plagg se acercó nuevamente, soltando bufidos tal cual gato erizado y de ser posible mostraría sus garras.

Marinette asintió a reír, Adrien sentía el estómago asido, más lo dejo pasar, después de la "historia" de la noche anterior no podía decir nada.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Marinette se colgó su bolsita metiendo dentro unos cuantos trozos de queso, Plagg no dudo ni dos segundos para esconderse hay dentro.- no sé qué voy a hacer con él es un glotón.- negó con la cabeza, Plagg no podía dejar de comer ni dos segundos.

-Mira el lado bueno, así no te molestara por un buen rato.

Adrien dio el paso para que Marinette bajara hasta el auto que les esperaba, el vuelo de su madre tardaría por lo menos media hora en llegar, para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Adrien bajo del auto una pequeña maleta color turquesa la cual metió dentro de la cajuela de otro auto color negro, la azabache se contuvo de preguntar, en el auto había otro chofer, seguramente el de su madre.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto Marinette, Adrien había ido a asegurarse de que el vuelo estuviera próximo a llegar, más pro su semblante parecía todo lo contrario.

-Sí, el vuelo se retrasó dos horas, lo lamento tendremos que esperar más de lo acordado.

-Está bien, seguro a tu madre tampoco le hace muy feliz esto… podemos esperar.- poso su mano sobre la de Adrien, este solo le sonrió.

Mientras esperaban a que el tiempo pasara y el vuelo llegara, Marinette termino quedándose dormida sobre el hombro del rubio, a él parecía no incomodarle, al contrario, trataba de no moverse mucho para no despertarla.

-Tikki…- susurro.- Tikki…

Adrien el observo, la chica tenía casi una hora durmiendo sobre su hombro hasta que empezó a habar entre sueños, arrugaba la frente mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su kwami.

-Plagg…- le llamo, el pequeño kwami, apenas se asomó por la bolsita, había escuchado el nombre y también había sentido la energía de Marinette alterada. - ¿Qué le pasa?

-Se está forzando a recordar.- respondió.- no debería de hacerlo, si sigue así, puede generarse un Shock y bloquear todas sus memorias.

-Voy a despertarla.

-¡No!- le grito.- empeorarías las cosas, si Marinette bloquea sus memorias podría morir.

Se quedó en shock, si Marinette seguía forzándose a recordar ¿Moriría? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Plagg rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña esfera de luz verde para entrar por la frente de Marinette, nuevamente un viaje a sus memorias. Esta vez su mente no estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, era un tanto extraño, era como estar en una especie de cueva con cristales y un lago en el centro. En medio y sobre el agua se encontraba una esfera de luz blanca.

-¿Tikki?- le llamo, la esfera brillo aún más.- Tikki ¿Eres tú?

La luz ilumino todo el lugar. La lluvia caía con fuerza y podía distinguir la figura de Marinette caminar desganada, dejándose empapar completamente, como si nada importara.

- _Marinette._

Tikki le miraba con pena, por su parte Plagg determino que Marinette trajo consigo un recuerdo de antes del accidente.

 _-Desearía olvidarme de todo por un instante olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero._

- _Debes ser fuerte_

 _-No lo entiendes…esto ya no puede ser peor._

 _-Marinette, nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa… el incidente de la clase, bueno…_

Plagg hizo memoria, hasta donde él podía recordar con respecto a Marinette, el único accidente que había tenido la chica fue el la clase de química… abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, si era lo que estaba imaginando, aquel era el recuerdo del día del accidente. Observo como Chat Noir le salvo de ser alcanzada por un rayo, lo frías que fueron sus palabras hasta el momento de su transformación… pero… ¿Qué quería realmente mostrarle Tikki con eso?

 _Ya no puedo más_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Ya no puedo, ya no quiero… quiero olvidarlo, no quiero sentirlo._

Plagg podía escuchar el lamento del corazón de la azabache, Marinette a pesar de mostrarse fuerte en esos momentos, sufría internamente, y podía sentirlo, podía sentir que tras de esa sonrisa el dolor era insoportable ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía cargar con tanto y parecer que nada pasaba?

 _¡Chat Cuidado!_

En esos momentos la oscuridad apareció de golpe, en ese momento fue que Marinette había tenido el accidente. Escuchaba el sonido de escombros ser removidos.

 _¡PLAGG!_

La figura de Tikki apareció frente a él, estirando sus manitas, Plagg intento tomarla ayudarle, más ella fue cubierta dentro de una esfera de luz blanca… y entonces lo recordó. Cuando la vida de un portador llegaba a su final ellos permanecían en sus mentes recuperando las memorias de esa época para transmitirlas a la nueva generación… fue el poder de los pendientes y él beso de su alma gemela que Marinette regreso a ese mundo.

- _¿Plagg?_

-Tikki ¿sigues consiente?

- _Si… estoy atrapada en este lugar dentro de la mente de Marinette._

 _-_ Ya me eh dado cuenta, me costó mucho encontrarte.- le dijo.- No estás bien ¿verdad?

- _Regresarle la vida a mi portadora me debilito mucho, si no salgo pronto de este encierro Marinette._

-A Marinette no le queda mucho tiempo, lo se… Su memoria sigue perdida entre la oscuridad si ella no recuerda ¿Cómo saldrás de este lugar?

- _Las almas gemelas se encuentran y dan la vida una por la otra, recuerda eso Plagg… Marinette debe tener un propósito para no dejar a su otra mitad y estar siempre a su lado._ _Como tú lo haces ahora conmigo._

 _-_ Tikki…

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, se sintió avergonzada ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que Adrien le miraba fijamente.

-L-lo siento yo…

-Tranquila, aun pareces estar cansada.- dijo él.- además despiertas justo a tiempo, el avión acaba a de aterrizar.

-Plagg está dormido.- Marinette abrió ligeramente su bolsita para ver al kwami, este estaba hecho bolita entre los pequeños trozos de queso.

-Lo hace cuando come dimicado.- mintió, la verdad es que apenas salió de su mente nuevamente le kwami se desvaneció, había usado demasiada energía.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de descenso por donde su madre saldría, abrazo fuertemente a Marinette, aun las palabras de su kwami las sentía punzantes en el corazón.

 ** _Si Marinette bloquea sus memorias podría morir._**

-¿Adrien?

-Y pensar que jamás creí ver algo así en mi vida.- aquella voz hizo que el rubio se separa de golpe de Marinette, tras de él una mujer de largo cabello rubio le sonreía.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo, para entonces acercarse y abrazarla, su madre le regreso el abrazo besando su frente, sentía toda una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron. – Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Ya lo creo, creciste más desde la última vez, no seas descortés Adrien, porque no me presentas a tu amiga.- Adrien se sonrojo por el ultimo comentario de su madre, hizo un gesto para que Marinette se acercara a ellos.- es extraño, me resultas ligeramente familiar.

-¿No la recuerdas? – Le pregunto el rubio, su madre curvo los labios tratando de recordarla.- su nombre es Marinette.

-¡Mari!- la mujer abrazo a la azabache fuertemente.- ¡Por dios no te reconocí tenia años de no verte!

-M-mucho gusto.- dijo tímida, ¿Cómo reaccionaría la madre de Adrien al saber que ella perdió la memoria?

Si bien el aeropuerto no era el mejor lugar para conversar un reencuentro, los tres salieron directo al estacionamiento subiendo al auto negro donde anteriormente Adrien dejo su maleta, la mujer dio la orden de llevarlos al restaurante más cercano, no importaba que no fuera algo lujoso, siempre y cuando la comida fuera buena.

El auto se estaciono fuera de un establecimiento de comida rápida, a su madre le encantaban todo ese tipo de lugares, algo que su padre reprobaba en su comportamiento, un factor no muy importante pero que fue también parte de su discusión antes y durante el divorcio. Tras hacer su pedido, Marinette observo con sorpresa como la madre de Adrien se había pedido tres hamburguesas dobles junto a sus raciones de papas fritas y un refresco de cola. Adrien había pedido una hamburguesa sencilla igual que Marinette.

-¡Tenia años sin comer delicias como estas!- exclamo la mujer, hasta donde Marinette sabia la madre de Adrien es modelo y diseñadora de interiores ¿no se supone debe tener cuidado en lo que come? – y dime algo Marinette ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en el _Clik_ de mi bebe?

-¿Clik?- pregunto ella Adrien, casi escupe su refresco al escuchar la pregunta de su madre.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo avergonzado.

-Adrien, no hay por qué avergonzarse, quiero saber si la vida amorosa de mi hijo es mejor de lo que fue la mía… y entonces Marinette ¿Cómo fue?

-Supongo que fue… después del accidente, Adrien fue el único que estuvo a mi lado en esos momentos.- le dijo, Adrien estaba nervioso, a Marinette podía escapársele el hecho de que es Chat Noir.

-¿Accidente?

-Marinette tuvo un accidente hace unos meces mamá, ella… sufre de amnesia, realmente no recuerda nada.- la rubia le miró fijamente. Podía notar un vacío en sus ojos.

-Me ha costado mucho adaptarme otra vez a la sociedad por mi falta de memoria, hay muchas personas buenas que me ayudan, y poco es lo que recuerdo como que usted me enseñó a tocar el piano.

-Lo lamento mucho pequeña, es una lástima… porque entonces no recuerdas tu primer beso con Adrien.- Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente como no recordar su primer beso si fue cuando él revelo su identidad y más que eso… casi pasaban a segunda base esa noche.

-¡Mamá!

-Adrien, no tiene nada de malo, yo aún lo recuerdo y tengo el video guardado es uno de los recuerdos de tu infancia que más atesoro.- sin comprenderlo ambos se miraron ¿de que hablaba ella?

-¿Disculpe señora?

-Paulette, Mi nombre es Paulette, y regresando a lo anterior, ustedes pillines se dieron su primer beso hace muchos años.

-Mamá, por favor dime que te hace falta dormir o comer, no has tocado las hamburguesas, estas delirando.

-Adrien puedes recordar "La bella durmiente" la obra que dirigí en la academia donde impartía mis clases.

-¿La obra donde la "princesa" fue sustituida de último momento porque a Nicole le dio salmonelosis?- su madre asintió, Adrien miro a Marinette.- ¿Es ella?

-No lo recuerdas Marinette, pero antes de que cerrara mi academia de baile y música, organice una obra de teatro, Adrien por su puesto tomo le papel del príncipe, una pequeña niña de nombre Nicole, enfermo y tenía el papel de Aurora, por otro lado Mari, tú te encargarías de tocar el tema final en el piano. Con el tiempo encima y Nicole enferma te pedí hicieras el papel de la princesa odiaste la peluca rubia y la usabas durante el ensayo para acostumbrarte.

Les explico, eso Adrien no lo recordaba y si fue así, era solo un beso de niños nada importante hasta donde él podría entenderlo, pero entonces esa niña que hizo de princesa en la obra… esa niña a la que no presto atención… fue nuevamente Marinette.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _El tiempo a su tiempo xD ok pues si que estaban ciegos desde pequeños Adrien y Marinette habían participado en una obra juntos y ni en cuenta xD, por otro lado Paulette es un amor poniendo en aprietos a su hijo XD pobre de él… ¡Pase la primera parte de mi tesis! (Wiii) ok ya_**

 ** _Tikki apareció nuevamente, pero no de forma física sino espiritual ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué le paso a Plagg?_**

 ** _Bueno sin más que les guste el capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima a actualización_**


	15. Aún hay lago más

Tras aquella singular platica y que la madre de Adrien satisficiera su hambre, se encaminaron hasta la agradable y cómoda casa donde su madre estaría por un tiempo, a Marinette le pareció el lugar más agradable para vivir, un lugar tranquilo por dentro a pesar de todo el ajetreo de las calles. Más ya era un poco tarde y la azabache debía regresar a su casa.

Adrien dejo al pequeño kwami oculto debajo de la cama, ya había recobrado el conocimiento, más se veía un poco atontado, lo coloco sobre una almohada y a su lado dejo algo de queso, no tardaría nada en regresar.

-Un placer verte de nuevo Marinette.- Paulette beso la frente de la chica como despedida si algo había notado es que Adrien posiblemente heredo esa forma de despedirse de su madre.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, Paulette revisaba cómodamente algunos apeles, mientras sonreía, todo marchaba tal como lo había estado planeado desde hace algunos años. El timbre sonó, era extraño que Adrien o usara sus llaves para entrar y más que eso fue demasiado rápido en regresar.

-Cariño, pensé que tardari…-al abrir la puerta la sonrisa de Paulette desaparecía, su cara paso primero por el asombro para después pasar la desagrado.

-Por tu expresión no esperabas mi pronta visita.- sin siquiera tener le permiso, entro a la casa, inspecciono a su alrededor, sabía que Paulette era una mujer de gustos sencillos.

-Sinceramente si la esperaba, más no que fuera tan pronto.- le respondió.- ¿Necesitas algo Gabriel?

-No vas a ganar.- le dijo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara, la rubia enarco una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-No vas a ganar, tú y tu demanda no en intimidan en lo más mínimo.- molesto se giró para ver la cara de su ex esposa, estaba molesto y ella le miraba desafiante, afortunadamente espero el momento en que su hijo saliera de la casa para enfrentar aquella mujer.

-Tus amenazas no son necesarias Gabriel, yo no vengo con la intención de pelear, solo quiero estar en buenos acuerdos entre los dos ¿Qué hay de malo pelear por la custodia de mi hijo? ¡Soy su madre!

-Sera la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.- le enfrento.- ¿Por qué lo quieres ahora? No te importo pelear por el cuándo nos abandonaste y ahora regresas como su "madre" ¿no tienes vergüenza?

-¡Yo no lo abandone!- grito.- a él no, te deje a ti, entre nosotros ya no había nada, el día que me fui…

-Tomaste tus cosas sin importar que Adrien llorara y gritara tu nombre, no miraste atrás, subiste a un auto y te marchaste… no te importo.

-Amenazaste con destruir mi carrera si me llevaba a Adrien con migo.- le dijo mirando la suelo, aún estaba fresco en su memoria el día que se marchó de la mansión Agreste, aun podía escuchar los llantos de su hijo rogando que no se fuera, rogando por que se quedara con él.

-Te importo más tu carrera que tu hijo, ¿Cómo podría haberlo interpretado Paulette? Paso un año antes de que lograras ponerte en contacto con él.

-Por eso regrese, si tienes la custodia de Adrien, la demanda no es para pelear su custodia, es para que tu no interfieras si él quiera verme o hablarme o viceversa, me privaste de mi propio hijo por años, sus regalos pequeños detalles que le mandaba los negaste ¿Tanto así me odias para lastimarlo?

-Les he dejado comunicarse, no pidas más Paulette. Incluso te eh dejado la propiedad donde anteriormente estaba tu academia de música y baile, tu demanda no es necesaria, Adrien puede verte cuando quiera, pero nunca vivir contigo. –Gabriel saco de uno de sus bolsillos un par de llaves, las cuales dejo sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, la rubia las identifico rápidamente por aquel llavero con forma de mariposa, eran las de la academia que cerro hace años.

-No necesito tu lastima Gabriel… yo misma puede conseguir un lugar donde…

-Se honesta. No regresaste solo por Adrien, regresaste porque tú ahora ex marido te dejo en quiebra, te hizo renunciar a tu carrera como modelo para ser maestra de idiomas en una escuela de mala muerte, y ahora ese tipo está en la cárcel por fraude… para tu fortuna tenías una cuenta privada aquí en Paris tu respaldo ¿Me equivoco?

Paulette apretó los puños, esa era una delas razones por las cuales se marchó sin más Gabriel quería no solo retenerla sino también controlar su vida, sus movimientos, cada uno de sus pasos siempre fue vigilado de alguna u otra forma Gabriel siempre se enteraba de lo que hacía o no hacía.

-Nunca dejaste de vigilarme a pesar de estar divorciados… si, es verdad, me case un año después de irme a Alemania, mi ex marido está en la cárcel y yo regreso a Paris para reabrir mi academia y sabes que ese fue el sueño de mi vida. ¿Feliz?

-Si tan solo dejaras ayudarte, yo podría hacer que regresaras al mundo del que saliste, claramente no espero nada a cambio, más la respuesta es tuya… es un placer verte después de tantos años.

-Y ya vete, no pienso regresar a ese mundo, así estoy feliz… - Gabriel se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros, ella tuvo que alzar su mirada era muy notoria la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos a pesar de que Paulette tuviera puestos tacones.

Se sostuvieron la mirada duramente, y en un momento inesperado para ella, Gabriel se apodero de sus labios, un beso que a pesar de ser corto estaba cargado de pasión. Al separarse Gabriel Agreste salió de la casa, Paulette no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó hay parada rozando levemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, al reaccionar tomo las llaves sobre la mesita y llena de rabia las lanzo contra la puerta.

Plagg lo había observado todo, el que Adren se enterara o no era cosa de sus padres, no de él… sus ojos fueron testigos de dos almas gemelas que pese a estar destinados a estar juntos, ambos se eludían, por eso alguien no podía rehacer su vida con otra persona porque o era su otra mitad hacerlo y retenerse a su lado significaba el sufrir eterno de ambas almas.

Para cuando Adrien regreso a la casa de su madre, ella había preparado la cena, un pequeño banquete con la comida favorita de su hijo.

-Cariño, la cena esta lista.- avis su madre sin girarse a verlo, Adrien subió la segundo piso para verificar como estaba Plagg.

Una ves verificado que el kwami estuviera bien, bajo a cenar con su madre, la había notado muy distraída, no había tocado su plato, si bien conocía a su madre era de las personas que a pesar de no gustarle hacer ejercicio y comer como si no hubiera mañana y conservar su figura, sabia que algo le pasaba.

-¿Mamá estas bien?

-S-si… si cariño… solo me quede pensando en algo.-Adrien el miraba a los ojos, suspiro pesadamente.- sabes te tengo una noticia fantástica

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me tomo un tiempo decidirme pero, voy a regresar a Paris y no me iré, reabriré la academia de música y baile.

-¡Eso es fantástico mamá!- estaba emocionado, su madre regresaba a Paris después de tantos años y no de visita sino para siempre.

-Pero… Adrien quiero que comprendas una cosa, no por el hecho de que yo regrese significa que vas a vivir conmigo ahora, tu padre tiene custodia total en ti, puedes venir de visita, o pasar las vacaciones por corto tiempo, tu deberás seguir viviendo con tu padre.

-Y mi padre lo sabe ¿sabe que regresaste?- ella asintió.

-Estamos discutiendo estos acuerdos, si el acepta tu puedes regresar o visitarme en la academia, tu padre ya hablara contigo después.

No importaba que su padre no le dejara vivir con ella, estaba feliz sabiendo que ahora podría verla no solo por un minutos, sino en persona.

Las dos semanas que Adrien pasaría con su madre llegaron a su fin durante ese tiempo, Adrien ayudo a su madre a remodelar la academia, todo lo necesario fue guardado en bodegas pro su padre, y él no se negó a regresarlas, incluso Paulette le dio la invitación a Marinette para regresar a sus clases de piano completamente gratis.

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo Adrien…- Marinette estaba roja de vergüenza, entre sus manos tenía un pequeño vestido lavanda, un diseño de Paulette.

-Solo serán unas fotos, mi madre lo pensó en todo, y para hacer renacer su academia, necesita una imagen fresca.- le dijo.

-Entonces tu puedes hacerlo, yo tengo lo de modelaje como lo de un gato ladrando.- dijo apenada.

-¡OYE!- reclamo el kwami sobre su hombro.- deberías aceptarlo Marinette, además dudo que a Adrien el quede ese leotardo de princesa.

-El lavando no me favorece… en fin, la decisión es tuya Marinette, yo no puedo ser la imagen de la academia, mi padre estallaría fue un milagro que me dejara retomar clases con mi madre.- Marinette lo miro, miro el leotardo y zapatillas de bailarina blancas.

-Bien lo are, pero con una condición.- al rubio le brillaron los ojos, que su princesa aceptara era lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Cuál?

-No me dejes sola, me moriré de pena frente a la cámara. – en respuesta Adrien y Plagg la abrazaron, claramente no la dejarían sola.

Aquella noche, Paulette terminaba de dar unos pequeños ajustes de un vestido que usaría el día de la inauguración, no le gustaba la idea de el tener que comprar uno cuando siendo diseñadora podría hacer el suyo con su estilo propio. Al finalizar su labor sonrío orgullosa, ya era tarde y mejor regresaba a su hogar, más al verse al centro de la habitación donde se impartirían las clases de ballet no pudo resistirse.

Mentalmente la canción del lago de los cisnes sonó en su cabeza, su cuerpo se movía armónicamente con aquella música imaginaria, su agilidad no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo flexible, para cuando ejecuto el **Arrière, en** el sonido de los aplausos se dejó escuchar. La rubia se giró sorprendida de entre las sombras aparecía Gabriel.

-No has perdido gracia.- le alago acercándose al vestido sobre le maniquí.- ni tampoco la creatividad.

-¿Qué quieres Gabriel?- pregunto de forma directa, el diseñador toco levente los bordes del vestido sintiendo la textura de la tela utilizada.

-Nada interesante, ya que como inversionista de esta academia, me gustaría ver que tan bien piensas manejarla.

-¿Inversionista?

-Tus "ahorros" no te dan para siquiera le primer año de alquiler, si leyeras todo lo que firmas sabrías que en el documento aceptas aliarte conmigo para sacar este lugar adelante. – ella curvo los labio, realmente no había leído el contrato, solo firmo y ya.

-Pues como ves la inauguración será pronto, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-La ves que te vi por primera vez, fue sobre un escenario ¿Lo recuerdas? – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, como olvidarlo si en sus prácticas profesionales Gabriel había diseñado todo el vestuario para la obra del cisne negro.

-Si, personalmente te dedicaste a poner más empeño en mi vestuario que en el de las demás. Entonces te comente que bailaba para pagar mis clases de diseño textil.

-Y fue entonces que después del a obra te invite a salir por tu éxito.

-Realmente Gabriel dudo que estés aquí para recordar memorias del pasado. Me conoces, sabes que la academia será un éxito, no pensó robaste a Adrien si es tu miedo yo…

Gabriel no le permitió seguir hablando, acorto la distancia entre ambos para como tiempo atrás apoderarse de sus labios, Paulette en un principio quiso oponerse al beso, más después le respondió, una traicionera lagrima escapo de sus ojos, quisiera o no ella aún sigue amando a Gabriel Agreste.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡Que intenso! Algunos querían que papi y mami Agreste se encontraran, pues hubo de todo, rencores, reclamos, pasado y amor xD ¿Qué pasara ahora?_**

 ** _Otra notica que tengo que darles, Memorias comienza con su arco final, así es la historia está a_** ** _punto de acabar u.u_**

 ** _Nota:_** _ **Arrière, en**_

 ** _Hacia atrás. Una dirección para la ejecución de un paso. Término para indicar que un paso es ejecutado hacia atrás._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capitulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima a actualización_**


	16. Tikki Despierta

**_Nota: Escuchar la canción "Te fuiste de aquí" de Reik._**

Se sentía dominada, dolida… ¿Por qué después de tantos años…? Ella no regreso después de tanto para terminar como ahora. Conectándose con la realidad nuevamente, lo separo de ella, así de rápido como lo alejo, le golpeo… Paulette no permitiría que Gabriel se burlara nuevamente de ella, y justamente él se merecía aquella bofetada.

A Gabriel, parecía no importarle… Nada de lo que ella hiciera, ningún golpe que la rubia le diera le dolería, nada en él dolía desde su partida.

-¡No voy a permitir te sigas burlando de mí!- le grito furiosa, sus ojos esmeralda derramaban lagrimas por la ira o será por los sentimientos revividos con aquel beso.

-En ningún momento me burle de ti.- le respondió completamente tranquilo. Y eso solo aumentaba su coraje.

-¡Si, si lo haces! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No olvidar el pasado, es el arma más fuerte que tenemos, es lo que nos impulsa a salir adelante Paulette.- ella comenzó a reír, Gabriel le miro sin mucho interés.

-Si empre con lo mismo ¿verdad? Es irónico que lo digas y justo ahora… Si nuestro pasado te impulsa a salir adelante, olvídalo ya no hay nada y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú y tu podrido corazón provocaron todo esto. Y del amor que yo pude haberte tenido alguna vez se hizo polvo, polvo que se esparció por el viento, alejándolo de mí para siempre.

Gabriel, no dijo más nada, solo comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, para cuando Paulette lo observo subir en su auto y alejarse, sonrió… su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cayendo de rodillas, su sonrisa se desvaneció apretando los dientes en un intento nulo por contener el fuerte llanto. Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, ya no podía controlarlo… grito, grito intentando desahogar su dolor, quisiera o no la solo presencia de Gabriel aun le dolía, y no podía negarlo, ella, lo ama con la misma intensidad que cuando le conoció por primera vez.

-¿Por qué Gabriel? ¿Por qué?

Quien la viera en ese estado pensaría que es una ridícula por ello, y poco le importaría Paulette podría hacer eso y mucho más porque realmente conocía el significado de sufrir por amor.

Gabriel conducía ciertamente sin rumbo fijo, no tenía planeado regresar a la mansión. Solo conducía, no le importaba cuantas veces tuviera que recorrer la ciudad o si la gasolina se agotaba, el solo quería seguir sin rumbo fijo.

Ni siquiera el comprendía, porque había besado a Paulette, fue por mero instinto... realmente así fue, después de años de no verle, y tenerla enfrente… solo no logro contenerse.

Freno de golpe, apretando fuertemente le volante del auto… los recuerdos seguían frescos en su mente…

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-_ pregunto demandante, Paulette tenía en la cama del a habitación su maleta la cual llenaba descuidadamente con sus pertenencias.

 _-¿Qué te parece que hago?-_ respondió de mala gana, ella seguía vaciando cajones, el armario, el interior de la maleta estaba hecho un caos.- _¡Me largo es lo que hago!_

 _-¡Te juro que si cursas esa puerta te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida Paulette!_

 _-¡Mira si me importa!-_ le grito nuevamente, esta vez cerrando la maleta a duras penas.- _yo no puedo estar al lado de un hombre que se preocupa más en sí que por su familia. Creí que te conocía pero ahora veo, que solo me llene la cabeza de tontas ilusiones._

 _-No bromeo Paulette, si te vas._

 _-Me voy porque ya no hay nada, ya no puedo amarte Gabriel, por eso me largo yo…_

 _-Si te vas, si te llevas a Adrien, juro por todo lo que tengo, voy a destruirte, voy a destruir tu carrera._

 _-¡Tu no…!_

 _-¡Mami!_

Ambos adultos dejaron de gritar, parado frente a la puerta Adrien les miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las discusiones de sus padres lo lastimaban, lo asustaban, Paulette tuvo el instinto de ir a por su hijo, calmarlo, abrazarlo y llevárselo de aquella casa.

 _-No es una amenaza Paulette hablo enserio…_ \- la rubia no dijo más, tomo su maleta y sin mirar por ultima ves a Adrien se marchó. Se fue como si no le importara, como si no le doliera escuchar los gritos y llantos de su hijo rogándole que no se fuera.

Aquellos llantos aun los tenía frescos en su mente… Paulette se había ido a Alemania, se había establecido mientras el trámite de divorcio terminaba…

Y como agujas en el corazón, rememorar aquellos recuerdos…

 _-¿Se casara?-_ él detective frente a él asintió, Gabriel había sentido un fuerte dolor en el corazón que no demostró a aquel sujeto _.- Ya era hora de que hiciera algo con su vida._

 _-Señor, su ex esposa también dejo de trabajar como modelo, al parecer el sujeto con quien se casara se aprovecha de ella._

 _-Ella eligió esa vida, ahora tus servicios no son necesarios, puedes dejar de investigarla, a cambio quiero que investigues a otra persona._

Golpeo el volante con fuerza, odiaba que aquellas memorias regresaran solo para atormentarlo.

Adrien había notado a sus padres un tanto extraños desde hace días, como si ninguno de los dos se conociera o más bien se evitaban, Gabriel no podía escuchar a Adrien mencionar a su madre, pues comenzaba a exaltarse, y lo mismo para Paulette, apenas mencionaban a Gabriel Agreste, ella se alteraba terriblemente…

Para cuando Marinette se hizo la sesión de fotos para ser la imagen de la academia, Adrien participo con ella, una foto en especial que fue su favorita, fue donde él tocaba el piano y Marinette hacia algunas poses de ballet que la madre de Adrien le había enseñado solo para las fotografías, cabía destacar que después de la sesión, ambos jóvenes se habían puesto a jugar con la cámara del fotógrafo.

Paulette observaba a aquellas graciosas fotografías, sin duda alguna esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

La noche de inauguración llego, Marinette se sentía muy nerviosa puesto que personas importantes verían su rostro en casi toda la academia, había demasiadas fotografías suyas por todo el lugar, más bien parecía una exposición de fotos donde el tema era ella.

-Una noche muy especial no lo crees princesa.

Marinette se giró, sin duda Adrien se veía realmente apuesto vestido de traje, por su parte él la detallaba fijamente, y realmente Marinette parecía una princesa con ese vestido blanco con rosa, tendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

-No pensé que a tu madre le gustara hacer este tipo de fiestas. Confeso la azabache, Adrien el tenido un pastelillo de la mesa de bocadillos, la especialidad de su madre.

-Realmente le gustan las cosas más sencillas, aunque exagerar nunca está de más.

-Me es raro no ver a Chloe aquí, ella antes era alumna de tu madre.

-Si… respecto a eso… Chloe no quiere salir de su habitación, desde que destituyeron a su padre se ah deprimido demasiado y más cuando se enteró de la deuda de su padre… pronto van a clausurar el hotel.

-¡¿Qué?! Y… ¿y donde vivirá?- Marinette se veía realmente preocupada, Adrien sonrió, a pesar de todos los malos tragos que Chloe le causara, ella seguía preocupándose por los demás.

-Su padre se vio obligado a vender algunas pertenencias para tener apenas y comprar un pequeño departamento en el centro.

-Lo siento por ella…-suspiro, intentando olvidar aquellas noticias, Adrien puso en las manos de Marinette una bandeja llena de pastelillos, el tomo otra y un pequeño plato lleno de queso, llevo a Marinette a una zona más "privada" de la academia.

Ambos entraron a una pequeña y acogedora oficina, realmente aquellos eventos no eran de mucho interés para Adrien, así que mejor puso en marcha su plan B. aquella no era más que la oficina de su madre.

-¿Adrien?

-Shhh… ven…- ambos se situaron tras del sofá de cuero negro, recargándose en el respaldo, Plagg salió entonces de entre el saco de Adrien, yendo directo a por el queso.

-Todo está bien, si alguno de mis padres me necesita marcaran a mi móvil.- ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el rubio tomo un pastelillo y para comerlo, Marinette le imito, realmente aunque estuvieran en silencio el ambiente era agradable.

-Marinette.- Plagg estaba frente a su rostro, ella le miro, Adrien curvo los labios… ¿Qué pretendía ese gato ahora?

-¿Si?

-Di "Ahh".- Marinette no comprendió, más hizo lo que el kwami le había pedido, cuando lo hizo el pequeño gato, le compartió de un trozo de queso.

-Qué lindo.- le sonrió, Plagg miro a Adrien con una retadora sonrisa, más el rubio regreso esa sonrisa ladina.

Plagg pudo haberle dado n trozo de queso, más él podía hacer otra cosa.

-Marinette…- le llamo, Adrein había colocado un trozo de fresa en sus labios, ella capto rápido el mensaje, sonrojándose un poco, Plagg pensó que eso no era relevante, más el plan no terminaba hay.

Cuando Marinette mordió el trozo de fruta, Adrien rápidamente se acercó a sus labios para morder el otro extremo, realmente la fresa no era muy grande era algo pequeño, la fruta quedo en segundo plano, para entonces profundizar un apasionado beso.

-¡Hay por dios!- Se quejó el kwami dándole es la espalda.- hay presentes sabían, además…- Plagg se colocó en medio de ambos, erizando su piel, y bufándole a Adrien.- ¡Es mía!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Ella le tomo entre sus manos acariciando tras de su oreja, Plagg comenzó a ronronear, cuando Adrien intento tocar a Marinette, Plagg saltaba al ataque, eso era gracioso.

Un fuerte estruendo les hizo ponerse alerta, los gritos de las personas podían escucharse fuera de la oficina. Era como un terremoto. Todo el lugar se sacudía con violencia.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Adrien lanzándose sobre Marinette, el estante de trofeos y reconocimientos de su madre tras el sofá estaba por caerle en sima, apenas Adrien logro evitar que algo le pasara.

Corrieron a la puerta, más esta parecía estar cerrada por fuera, las luces se apagaron, se podían escucha por fuera como si el lugar se estuviera derrumbando.

-¡Adrien!- grito Marinette, por la ventana se podía observar como edificios cercanos se derrumbaban y a las personas correr presas del pánico.

-Esto deber obra de un akuma…- dijo de modo serio.- ¡Plagg Transformación!

Para cuando Chat se transformó, una parte del techo se derrumbó, Chat movió un par de escombros de los cuales le salió, realmente todo había sido muy rápido.

-¡Marinette!- grito, no veía a la chica por ningún lado.- ¡MARINETTE!

-¡CHAT!- escucho y de forma rápido fue a donde los demás escombros.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Marinette!

-Estoy bien, no tengo nada.- respondió, realmente corrió con suerte, parecía un ratón acorralado, más no tenía ni una sola herida.

-Espera yo voy a…- la estridente risa del enemigo le hizo mirar arriba suyo, un sujeto algo extraño que lanzo un par de cartas haciéndolo retroceder.

-Chat Noir, no eres más que un gato asustado.- se burló él.

-¡Quién eres?!- demando saber, el villano amplifico su risa.

-Soy quien te robara el miraculous.- un par de cartas más salieron de su brazo, Chat no podía regresar por Marinette, hacerlo era peligroso.

Marinette por su parte buscaba el modo de salir de ese lugar, el sofá y el estante antes caído le sirvieron como refugio, mas temía que ese lugar se desmoronara… con esfuerzo logro retirar algunas cosas abriendo un agujero, no era lo bastante grande para salir, pero si para observar el exterior.

-¡CHAT!- chat Noir había sido derribado, de un solo golpe, aquel villano desconocido reía intensamente, mientras generaba una lluvia de cartas que lo lastimaban.- ¡Detente!

Grito una y otra y otra vez, Adrien estaba sufriendo, su traje no lo podía protegerlo.

- _Si el no se levanta_ …- pensó.- _si el no hace algo… lo mataran… ¡Lo mataran!_

Marinette cerró sus ojos con fuerza, de algún modo u otro tenía que ayudarlo, no podía estar en ese lugar y solo observar… un destello rojo ilumino todo aquel lugar por breves segundos… Marinette abrió sus ojos una pequeña criatura roja estaba frente a ella.

-Tikki….- la kwami poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta sonreírle.

-Te espere por mucho tiempo Marinette.- le dijo.- pero no hay tiempo, Ladybug debe aparecer.

-P-pero… ¡Pero yo…!

-Lo se…- le interrumpió colocando sus manitas sobre sus labios.- lo se todo, confía, solo debes confían en el poder de ambos.

-Y-yo…-regreso su mirada a donde Chat, intentaba levantarse pero todo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano…- Tikki… Transformación…

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡LADYBUG REGRESA! Gabriel y Paulette aún tiene una historia por delante, y no tengo mas que decir xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_**


	17. Misterios

La lluvia de filosas cartas parecía no detenerse, él traje no podía protegerlo más… Chat intentaba huir de esas cartas, más estas le seguían como un imán, y aunque usara su bastón como un escudo las cartas se filtraban por los espacios que se formaban al girar el bastón freten de él.

Aquel sujeto, lo lanzo brutalmente hasta el suelo dejando su figura bien marcada en el pavimento, un par de cartas más fueron necesarias para inmovilizarlo, la marca de Hawk Moth se había formado frente a él.

 _Ahora toma su anillo._

Aquel sujeto, estiro su mano para tomar dicho objeto, Chat ya no podía moverse estaba débil… más antes de que él lograra tocarlo, una cuerda se enredó en su muñeca alejándolo.

-No tocar.- la vos femenina se dejó escuchar, Chat abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, aquel objeto enredado no era otro sino el yoyo de ladybug.

-Pero que sorpresa el insecto aparece después de una larga ausencia.

Ladybug torció los labios con molestia…jalo con fuerza de su yoyo para alejar a aquel sujeto de Chat, para cuando ladybug se le acercó le quito esas cartas que le inmovilizaban.

-Mari…

-Ladybug, lo recuerdas ahora soy ladybug.- le interrumpió, lo mejor por ahora era concentrarse en el villano.

-Como desees My lady. ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto, ladybug… ciertamente ella no tenía un plan, dudaba internamente en ser apta para regresar a ser una heroína a pesar de su falta de memoria.

-De momento sabemos que usa las cartas para atacar, si le quitamos eso, sería más fácil derrotarlo.

-Entonces otro akuma que se esconde dentro de un mazo de cartas, suena lógico para mí.- ciertamente Chat ya estaba listo para "vengarse" al principio él no atacaba para no poder en peligro a Marinette por estar demasiado cerca, pero ahora con ella transformada, no tenía ya mucho por qué temer.

-No…- le dijo. Chat le miro confundido.- El akuma no está en el mazo… si te has fijado las cartas salen de sus mangas, el akuma está en la chaqueta, demos quitarle la chaqueta a ese sujeto. ¡Lucky Charm!

A las manos de ladybug llego un pequeño frasco de tinta, ignoraba ciertamente para que le serviría esa cosa.

-Solo tenemos cinco minutos, si no logramos quitarle y purificar al akuma en cinco minutos vas a estar en peligro.- advirtió Chat, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos corrieron, para darle alcance a aquel villano el cual se mantenía suspendido en el aire, Chat tomo a ladybug por la cintura y con ayuda de su bastón se impulsaron al aire, la de traje rojo lanzo su yoyo a los pies del villano. Para hacer un nuevo impulso, este estuvo a punto de lanzarle un par de cartas más ella fue rápida y lanzo el frasco de tinta ya abierto a su cara.

-¡Cataclismo!- Chat por su parte invoco su don para destruir la prenda una vez que su enemigo fuera privado de su vista.

El akuma salió de su escondite para después ser purificado. Ladybug miro el objeto que uso antes para vencer a aquel sujeto ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado, la academia de la señora Paulette ahora no era más que un edificio a medio demoler. Chat entonces se acercó a ella tomándole de la mano.

-Miraculous Ladybug.- le dijo, Marinette le miro un tanto confundida.- cuando terminas con él mal lazas el objeto encantado y todo regresa a su estado original.

-Miraculous Ladybug.- repitió ella lanzando el frasco de tinta, asombrosamente observo el cómo todo era reconstruido y la academia regreso a ser lo que era antes. Chat la tomo del brazo comenzando a correr, el tiempo se les estaba terminando. Llegaron hasta un callejón donde ambos perdieron la transformación.

-¡Tikki!- grito Plagg al ver nuevamente al a kwami, estaba tan feliz de verla otra vez que posiblemente lloraría.

-Ella es Tikki.- dijo Adrien, la kwami le sonrió.- un gusto conocerte.

-Gracias, gracias por cuidar de Marinette en este tiempo.

-Entonces…-El rubio miro a Marinette, ella le miro directamente a los ojos.- recuperaste la memoria.

-Lo siento.- respondió negando con la cabeza, yo sigo sin recordar nada desde el accidente.

-Desperté gracias a los fuertes deseos de Marinette por ayudarte.- hablo Tikki ganado su atención.- por desgracia sus memorias siguen perdidas, puede que ahora poco a poco comience a recordar pero no garantizo nada.

Bueno o malo, eso ya era un pequeño avance, regresaron fuera de la academia, todos los invitados parecían ya retirarse después del accidente, al ver a su hijo Paulette corrió hasta ellos asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran bien.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?!- les regaño.- Por dios me tenían tan preocupada, no los encontré por ninguna lado y cuando la academia se derrumbó…

-Mamá, estamos bien…-le interrumpió rápidamente, Paulette pareció relajarse un poco, ninguno de los dos estaba herido y eso era lao primordial.- Ladybug y Chat Noir nos rescataron justo a tiempo.

-Adrien…-susurro ella abrazando a ambos chicos, ya nada importaba en ese momento.

Un auto plateado se estaciono frente a ellos, de la puerta trasera salió Gabriel interrumpiendo aquel momento. La rubia le miro con desinterés, para ella el suelo era mucho más interesante que ver la cara de su ex marido. Mas con aquello no demostraría tenerle miedo o algo parecido, así que lo encaro.

-Adrien, sube al auto.- ordeno su padre.

-Padre yo…

-Sube al auto, no voy a repetirlo una tercera vez.

-Adrien, has caso a tu padre.- dijo Paulette demasiado seria, no quería un espectáculo, no porque le importase que la gente hablara mal de ella, sino que quería evitar su amado hijo tuviera problemas con ese sujeto.

-¿Podemos dejar a Marinette en su casa? Ya es algo tarde para…

-Tranquilo Adrien, yo estaré bien, pero, has caso a tus padres y no pierdas tiempo.- Marinette al igual que él se sentían muy incomodos en ese ambiente, de cierta forma ella estaba sobrando en esa discusión y prefería no tener nada que deberle a ese señor, suficiente tenía con la última humillación que recibió de él.

Sin más que decir, Adrien subió al auto seguido de su padre, Paulette apenas les miro marcharse suspiro con pesadez, realmente que era un momento bastante incomodo…

-Lamento que tuvieses que presenciar esto Marinette.- Paulette le abrazo tiernamente.- vamos dentro, si quieres puedo hablar con tus padres para que te quedes esta noche ya s demasiado tarde para que estés sola por las calles.

Ambas ingresaron al a academia, hasta la oficina de la rubia, tras hablar un rato con los padres de Marinette y que estos accedieran a que Marinette se quedara en casa de la señora, salieron del a academia directo a su casa, realmente no estaba muy lejos. Paulette sirvió un poco de leche con canela para la azabache y un par de galletas, de forma cuidadosa Marinette metió un par de galletas en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que Adrien le había colocado tras salir del callejón, Tikki necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Adrien.- ambas mujeres subieron al segundo piso, entrando a la segunda habitación del lado izquierdo, un lugar sencillo y cómodo a diferencia de la mansión donde el rubio vivía.

-Gracias.- Paulette abrió el armario de Adrien sacando una camisa y un short para después dárselo a ella.

Cuando Paulette salió de la habitación, Tikki salió de su escondite con un trozo de galleta entre sus manitas.

-Esa señora parece muy amable.

-Lo es, es la madre de Adrien.- ella había terminado de cambiarse. Se acostó en la cama y curiosamente la almohada estaba impregnada con el aroma del rubio.

-Creo que han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia ¿Te molestaría contármelo Marinette?

-La verdad no sé qué debería contarte…Cuando desperté en el hospital, no recordaba ni mi propio nombre, una enfermera me dijo que había tenido un accidente pero que estaba mejor, después mis padres y Adrien entraron a verme… yo no los reconocía, no sabía quiénes eran… Chat Noir ósea Adrien me vistió apenas desperté en fin… poco a poco me han ayudado a integrarme a la sociedad y tener nuevamente una "vida"

-Entonces, olvidaste tus días como ladybug.

-Si, Plagg me conto entonces que yo era la compañera de lucha de Chat Noir, me explicaron todo sobre los akuma y muchas cosas, aunque mi falta de memoria me sigue trayendo problemas.

-¿Sabías que Plagg entraba en tu mantente?- pregunto la kwami Marinette asintió, la única razón para que Plagg hiciera eso, no solo era para despertar sus memorias, era para buscar a ella.

-Tikki, entre sueños me parecía verte, ¿Tú me llamabas verdad?.- Tikki le miro a los ojos, dándole a entender que era cierto.

-Sí, pero Marinette tienes que descansar ahora, ya fueron muchas sorpresas y esto aún no se acaba, demos encontrar una forma de recuperar tu memoria completamente.

Apagando la luz de la habitación, Marinette se acomodó dentro de la cama, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, por su parte Tikki miraba por la ventana, agradecía que el fuerte de seo de Marinette la trajera nuevamente al mundo, de solo imaginar que si ella no despertaba en poco tiempo, Marinette podría haber muerto.

Adrien daba vueltas por la cama, no conseguía poder dormir, cuando se marchó con su padre, este no dijo nada en todo el camino, si bien sabía que sus padres tenían una relación muy delicada, le sorprendía fuera la primera vez que se vieran y no saltaran a los gritos e insultos como normalmente lo hacían por teléfono. Deseaba llamar a Marinette y saber cómo estaba, su madre le había mandado un mensaje de que ella le cuidara en su casa esa noche.

-Podrías dejar de moverte.- regaño Plagg medio dormido, los movimientos de su portador casi no lo dejaban dormir en paz.

-Lo siento es solo que…

-Escucha Adrien, Tikki y Marinette deben estar hablando cosa importantes, ella lo dijo, con Tikki despierta las memorias de Marinette regresaran poco a poco.

-Es verdad que ellas tiene que hablar, aun así me preocupa demasiado.- Plagg suspiro, posiblemente debería decirle la verdad.

-Adrien, ve esto como algo bueno, su Tikki no hubiese despertado… a Marinette ya no le hubiera quedado tiempo.- el rubio le miro sin comprenderlo.- la vida de Marinette está de cierto modo ligada a la de Tikki ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace tiempo? Pues cuando nosotros entramos al cuerpo de quienes pensamos muertos y les dimos "vida" realmente les dimos nuestro poder volviéndonos parte de ellos… en otras palabras Marinette en unos días podía haber muerto.

Adrien se alarmo, si Tikki no hubiera despertado, ella simplemente hubiera muerto.

-¿Pretendes que siga tranquilo después de esto? ¡Plagg!

El pequeño kwami se tumbó sobre la cabeza de Adrien, este estaba molesto ¿Por qué Plagg le oculto algo tan importante?

-¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia?

-¿Qué planeas?

-Esto ya había sucedido anteriormente… pero de forma diferente, ¿quieres saber que sucedió después de que ambos llegáramos a este lugar y descubrir que ellos no estaban muertos?

Adrien sabía que esa pregunta no tenía más que una respuesta y era un "Si" el negarse a saberlo no serviría de nada, Plagg simplemente le contaría ignorando sus palabras. El rubio se desplomo sobre la almohada, sentía su cuerpo pesado y ligero al mismo tiempo, era extraño, más bien era como una pequeña pluma siendo balanceada por el viento sin rumbo fijo.

Notas finales:

Es corto el capítulo pero prometo que le próximo será más largo, se viene otra historia más entretenida, además de que las cosas entre Paulette y Gabriel aún no se terminan…. Chanchanchanchan! Y no se que más decir xD

Espero les gustara el capitulo

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	18. Visitas

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar un tanto diferente, un pequeño pueblo humilde donde todos sus habitantes parecían ser amables con todo el mundo…ninguna persona parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Plagg?- miro ambos lados, el kwami no estaba con él.- ¿Plagg dónde estás?

 _Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí… ahora retomemos la historia… tiempo después de que Félix y Bridgette despertaran en la tierra, como te había dicho hace tiempo uno de los nuestros se exilió para protegernos cuando llegara el momento… aquella persona cuido de ellos y de nosotros por un largo tiempo hasta que ellos dos aprendieron a adaptarse la vida_

Mientras Plagg contaba la historia _,_ Adrien observaba los escenarios cambiar rápidamente, ambos se llevaban muy bien, y nunca se separaron de los kwami, solo cuando debían salir, ellos les acompañaban escondidos entre sus ropas.

Una vida normal y tranquila era la que ellos dos llevaban, casi podría decirse que Adrien por lo que veía les tenía mucha envidia.

 _Félix y Bridgette compartían sentimientos y emociones, sabían cuando uno estaba mal y cuando el otro está feliz… sin duda el claro ejemplo de almas gemelas, pero entonces no todo fue felicidad…_

El escenario cambio a otro más oscuro, el cielo teñido de negro, personas corriendo presas del pánico y criaturas extrañas atacando por todas partes, mariposas negras surcaban por el cielo.

 _Los humanos conocieron lo que era el odio, la desesperación y la muerte, demasiado energía negativa acumulada en el corazón de las personas hicieron que un kwami confundido naciera entre los humanos._

 _-¡Félix!-_ Félix tomo la mano de Bridgette comenzando a correr de aquel lugar, ambos estaban asustados por lo que sucedía.

Llegaron a un establo donde los caballos estaban muy asustados luchando por salir de aquel lugar, ambos se escondieron tras los montones de paja esperando no ser encontrados.

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-_ pregunto el rubio, los kwami salieron de sus escondites, sin duda alguna lo que sucedía fuera del establo fue lo mismo que sucedió en su mundo.

 _-Son Akuma_.- dijo Tikki.- _demonios que se apoderan de los corazones de las personas que albergan sentimientos negativos._

 _-No puede ser.-_ la azabache cubrió su boca con ambas manos, hasta ahora ella conocía el lado bueno de las personas mas no el malo, no podía siquiera imaginarlo. -¿Ustedes pueden ayudarlos?

Tikki y yo sabíamos que ayudar a los humanos no era imposible, pero no teníamos el poder suficiente para ayudarles, había una solución, y no podríamos hacerlo solos.

 _-Si realmente desena ayudar a las personas haya afuera, es necesario hacer un sacrificio_.- comento Tikki al frente de Félix y Bridgette.- _¿Nos ayudaran?_

 _-¿De qué hablas Tikki?_

- _Nosotros ya no tenemos poder suficiente para ayudar afuera, pero ustedes si… si nos ayudamos entre todos, podremos ponerle fin a esa masacre._

 _-No somos muy diferentes a esos Akuma, pero nosotros nunca les obligaremos a hacer cosas que no quieran, ustedes siempre serán dueños de sus corazones y pensamientos._ – dijo Plagg.

 _Sabíamos que ellos no comprenderían nuestras palabras, aun así aceptaron ayudarnos, en ese momento fue el nacimiento de los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir, los héroes de aquel olvidado pueblo…siempre luchando por el bien._

 _Sin explicarnos como o porque, Félix comenzó a cambiar con el tiempo, era muy distante y se volvió una persona fría… entonces conoció a una chica extranjera y muy ambiciosa que detestaba a Bridgette, hasta el punto de hacer que el mismo Félix la detestara y olvidara, muchas veces intente que el regresara a ser el de antes y como resultado, me abandono, se quitó el anillo donde residía la fuente de mi poder. Félix poco a poco comenzó a enfermarse y aquella chica ya no le quería a su lado, Bridgette cuido de él todo ese tiempo la fiebre alta le había producido una amanecía temporal hasta el momento de su muerte._

 _Si yo hubiera estado con él, posiblemente habría sobrevivido._

Adrien regreso a la realidad, Plagg aún estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Si ustedes no están con nosotros…

-Sí, morirán, Marinette corrió con suerte, podría decirse que es la segunda vez que esto pasa en nuestro tiempo de vida, ustedes siempre han estado destinados a estar juntos y ahora que lo están y que tú sabes todo esto, no cometas los mismos errores que tus padres, ellos también son almas gemelas que por su orgullo no se permiten estar juntos.

-El error de mis padres… prometí cuidar de Marinette ahora y siempre no tienes nada que temer.

Plagg estaba seguro de las palabras de Adrien, por un tiempo antes del accidente pensó en revelarle la verdad o esperar a que simplemente el destino dijera que ya era hora de conocerse realmente y eso no estaba muy lejos por ocurrir, seguramente Tikki y él ya lo habían previsto, antes de finalizar ese año ambos conocerían el secreto del otro… más era bueno que le destino cambiara sus reglas.

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien regreso a la casa de su madre para recoger a Marinette, encontró a ambas mujeres desayunando amenamente, mientras miraban un libro.

-¡Cariño buenos días!- saludo su madre, Marinette comía un par de galletas sin quitar su mirada de aquel libro.

-Mamá… Marinette.

-Hola Adrien.- le saludo alegre ¿Qué seria aquello que miraba con alegría?

-Esta es mi favorita.- dijo Paulette señalando algo en el libro.- Fue la primera vez que Adrien le gano a su padre a tan corta edad, Gabriel ese día corrió tras de él por toda la casa.

Marinette comenzó a reír, muerto de la curiosidad y haciendo caso a sus instintos felinos, se pro detrás de ella mirando que aquel no era sino un álbum de fotografías, enrojeció de golpe, la fotografía era de él cerca de los dos años desnudo, corriendo y mojado.

-¡Mamá!- rápidamente le rubio les quito el álbum no podía creer que su madre le enseñara fotos tan vergonzosas a Marinette sobre su infancia.

-Adrien no tiene nada de malo, además Marinette ya miro tus fotos cuando naciste y esa tan graciosa donde te peine de coletas para un montaje de fotografías para ropa de niñas.

-Qué vergüenza…-susurro para sí, Marinette le dedico una sonrisa, su hubiera llegado una hora antes podría a ver evitado todo eso.

Después de un rato, Adrien llevo a Marinette hasta su casa, por desgracia esa tarde estaba demasiado apretada para el rubio pues tenía demasiado trabajo con sesiones de fotos y pruebas de vestuarios, apenas y le dio tiempo para llevar a Marinette a su casa. Por su parte la azabache se había concentrado en terminar sus tareas pendientes para el siguiente día en el colegio.

Había algo que no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, la noche anterior Adrien él había comentado que Chloe estaba muy mal, si hasta donde sabia Chloe no era de su completo agrado y lo mismo para la rubia, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella.

-¿Sucede algo Marinette?- pregunto Tikki, sobre su hombro, Marinette miro por la ventana de su habitación perdiéndose en el claro del cielo.

-Por casualidad, recordé que Chloe no la está pasando nada bien, ahora que están por clausurar el hotel donde ella solía vivir y me siento mal por ella, no somos de nuestro total agrado pero me entristece saber su situación.

Tikki sonrió, Marinette a pesar de su falta de memoria seguía siendo de ben corazón.

-Sabes, Chloe es una admiradora de Ladybug, si ella le hace una visita posiblemente sus ánimos suban ¿No lo crees?

-Pero… yo no recuerdo nada de mi relación con Chloe como Ladybug – le dijo algo preocupada, tenía miedo de presentarse y echar todo a perder.

-Tú confía en mi Marinette, veras que nada malo te pasara, además es por una buena causa.

Confiando en la Kwami Marinette se transformó en Ladybug, hasta donde sabia su padre el ex alcalde había comprado un pequeño departamento con lo poco que le quedaba para que él y su hija pudieran vivir, el problema sería encontrar el lugar. Tomo su yoyo abriendo la pantalla superior escaneando toda la zona hasta que la encontró, la rubia parecía un tipo de "cenicienta" se cubrió la boca para no reír por su infortunio, a la pobre rubia le había explotado la bolsa de la aspiradora llenándola de polvo.

Chloe llena de polvo se había encerrado en su habitación, ya no había nadie que hiciera las labores por ella, su cabello estaba arruinado, su ropa echada a perder y sus uñas despintadas ¿podría haber algo peor?

-Parece que la vida doméstica no es para ti.- la rubia levanto su mirada con todo el maquillaje corrido, sentada la borde de esta se encontraba Ladybug.

-¡LADYBUG!- grito contenta, jalándola del brazo para que entrara a su habitación, ladybug estuvo a nada de perder el equilibro más reacciono rápido entrando al a habitación, Chloe por su parte está muerta de felicidad ella había regresado.

-Hola Chloe, un gusto… verte.- la rubia se detalló rápidamente, llena de polvo y seguramente le maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, sin decir nada corrió a encerrarse en el baño, la de traje rojo se sentó al borde de la cama sin saber qué hacer.

Al poco rato la rubia salió con un vestido color lavanda y el cabello suelto, realmente no se veía nada mal.

-Ladybug que bueno que regresaste a Paris, pensé que no regresarías jamás.- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-T-tenía que cumplir con una misión secreta… pero me entere que no te está yendo nada bien.

-¡Nada está bien!- grito poniéndose de pie.- ese sujeto "Leduc" traiciono a mi papi le quito el poder como alcalde y nos redujo a esta miseria ¡Yo no puedo vivir así!

-Chloe, ¿Te puedes escuchar? Nada en esta vida es justo, y las cosas pasan por algo ¿Sabías de la deuda económica de tu padre?- Chloe bajo la mirada, algo le decía que si lo sabía.- utilizar su poder para tapar estas cosas no es bueno, podría a ver terminado mal y afectar a otras personas, entonces tu padre no habría terminado así pudo a ver terminado preso.

-Eso lo se… pero Leduc no es honesto tampoco, la deuda que genero mi padre fue por su culpa por pagar sus deudas, nada de eso sale a luz pública pero si contra mi padre, por eso terminamos de este modo, Primero mis problemas con la desmemoriada y ahora me rebajan a la servidumbre ¡Este mundo está mal!

-El mundo está bien y yo estoy para que sigue estando bien, pero Chloe hasta que no superes todo esto, quien está mal aquí eres tú, nadie va a tomarte en cuenta y terminaras sola, valora a tus amigos y discúlpate de tus actos egoístas.

Ladybug la tomo pro los hombros sonriéndole, la rubia no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, todo ese tiempo a ella le mostraron que siempre debía ir por delante de los demás que nada debía importarle en ese mundo más que ella misma, ¿Y si Ladybug tenía razón sobre que ella estaba equivocada? En un momento sorpresivo para la rubia, Ladybug le abrazo, sin poder evitarlos lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes.

-Cuando te des cuenta de que el mundo no jira a tu alrededor entonces serás completamente feliz y veras que la verdadera riqueza no está en el dinero ni ropa de marca, está en tu corazón en tu alrededor, hasta que o abras los ojos no lo notaras.

Tras esas palabras y despedirse de la rubia, ladybug regreso a su hogar, para cuando perdió su transformación se dejó caer en su cama, esta vez feliz por lo sucedido incluso Tikki sobre su estómago le miraba con una grana sonrosa.

-Ladybug no solo tiene el deber de proteger al mundo de los akuma, sino también de hacer ver a las personas dentro de sus corazones sus verdaderos deseos.- dijo la kwami.- estoy muy orgullosa de ti Marinette.

-Me hubiera gustado más decirlo como Marinette, pero si fue una persona que Chloe valora y respeta entonces no estuvo mal.

Al llegar la noche, una sombra recorría los tejados de parís, en búsqueda de un solo lugar, las luces en la habitación de Marinette estaban apagadas, procurando no hacer ruido sobre la terraza, bajo lentamente por la ventana quedando sobre una muy dormida azabache.

-Marinette.- susurro a su oído, ella se movió mas no despertó.- Marinette.

Ella giro su rostro quedando y aun dormida cara a cara con Chat Noir, el sonrió de lado, Marinette dormida se veía demasiado adorable. Bajo lentamente su rostro besando quedamente sus labios, volvió a besarla mientras que con una mano acaricio ligeramente su mejilla consiguiéndola entre abrir sus ojos.

Chat se separó de ella, para evitar se asustara, más ella fue rápida y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos acercándolo mas para besarlo, al principio se sorprendió, más duro poco, él no se negó a responderle al beso que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Las manos de chat se posaron en las caderas de ella, subiendo lentamente por su torso sobre la tela, deshicieron el beso una vez sus pulmones les exigieron aire, el gato se sentó sobre la cama jalándola dejándola sobre sus piernas retomando nuevamente aquel beso.

Marinette tenía ambas manso sobre el pecho del héroe, de modo inconsciente, las guio hasta su cuello, debajo del cascabel se encontraba el cierre del traje el cual lentamente comenzó a bajar, chat había dejado de besar sus labios para bajar a su cuello dejando marcas rojas en el sus manso ahora se habían colado por debajo de su blusa del pijama acariciando ligeramente su espalda desabrochando el sujetador.

-¡Ejem!- Tikki les miraba algo molesta, Chat rápidamente bajo a Marinette de sus piernas colocándose al otro extremo dela cama, por su parte Marinette casi se fundía con la pared.- perdón ¿Les interrumpí?

-No estoy soñando…- susurro para sí misma.- ¡NO ES UN SUEÑO!

-E-espera… ¿Tu creías que esto era un sueño?- pregunto un tanto dolido el gato, Marinette enrojeció de golpe comenzando a lanzarle las almohadas y peluches de su cama.- ¡Marinette!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- demando saber la azabache muerta de vergüenza y enfadada. Chat se subió le cierre de su traje recobrando la compostura.

-No tuve tiempo para verte esta tarde, así que quería hacerte una visita.

-Adrien son casi las tres de la mañana ¿No crees que es muy tarde para visitarla?- Tikki se veía molesta, Adrien sonrió con nerviosismo, esa kwami le daba cierto miedo.

-L-lo siento, no quería que esto pasara… bueno si pero no así.

-Adrien.- la voz de Marinette se escuchaba apagada, desganada, el rubio se giró a verla ella tenía la mirada ensombrecida.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito

Tal cual Gato el pobre Chat fue casi arrojado por la ventana, realmente él no tenía siete vidas, así que prefirió huir y salvar la única que tenía, ya se disculpara mañana con ella.

Tikki por su parte observo a Marinette regresar sus almohadas y peluches a la cama para acomodarse dentro de ella y hacer que nada malo había pasado.

-¿Enserio creías que estabas sonando?- pregunto divertida.

-¡Tikki!- chillo bajo una del as almohadas, realmente ella pensaba que eso era un sueño.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **XD aquí les taje un lime muy ligerito, demasiado diría yo jajaja, pobre Adrien sus fotos de bebe fueron rebeladas, no todo en el matrimonio de Paulette y Gabriel fueron amarguras solo imagínense a Adrien de chiquito corriendo desnudo por su casa siendo perseguido por sus papi xD awww y con respecto a Chloe… ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	19. Confesiones inesperadas

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se había quedado dormida, Tikki no encontraba forma de hacerla despertar hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de mentirle diciendo que Adrien le estaba esperando con sus padres en la cocina, como resorte la azabache se había levantado de su cama.

Casi todos en su clase ya habían llegado… miro el asiento aun lado de Adrien, posiblemente Chloe no asistiría a clases, de seguro aún estaba pensado en todo lo que le dijo el día anterior. Alya por su aparte estaba loca de la emoción Ladybug había regresado a Paris y la idea de revivir el Lady blog la tenía aún más loca, de solo escucharla hablar con tan emoción sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho aun no dejaba de sentirse culpable por su amiga.

-Creo que Chloe no vendrá a Clases.- el sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette no se hizo esperar, no había notado a Adrien sentarse a su lado.

-E-eso… parece.- Adrien sonrío, después de lo de anoche, no pensó que Marinette se fuera a incomodar con su presencia.- Marinette.

-Con respecto anoche… por favor olvídalo, ya no me atormentes, suficiente tengo con Tikki me lo estuviera recordando toda la mañana.

-… ¿Realmente estabas soñando?

-¡Adrien!

-¡TODOS CIERREN LA BOCA!

Marinette que estuvo a nada tomar al rubio por el cuello del a camisa de un modo amenazante, miro al frente del salón, todos tenían su vista fijamente en Chloe, fue un poco difícil reconocerla, pues la rubia había cambia su ropa de marca por un vestido sencillo color olivo, su cabello lo recogió en una media coleta.

-¿Chloe?- pregunto Sabrina, la rubia bufo con molestia, si, era la misma Chloe en persona.

-Lo que voy a decirles lo voy a decir una solas ves así que escuchen muy bien… ¡Lo siento!- dijo, todos abrieron la boca de impresión pero no dijeron nada, la dejaron proseguir.- lamento mucho todo lo que les dije o hice, no lo hacía con mala intención, solo que desde pequeña me enseñaron que primero debo ser yo sobre todos los demás y ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

-Pues ya era la hora de que te dieras cuenta, pero tus actos nos dolieron am as de uno y el perdón no se gana con esas simples palabras.- aunque por un lado Alya estaba sorprendida por aquel cambio tan radical de Chloe, estaba seguirá que con un simple "Lo siento" no arreglaría las cosas.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no pretendo que me perdonen ene segundos, tampoco pretendo ganarme el perdón aun me quede orgullo, pero solo quería decirles que lo siento… sobre todo al incidente del lady blog… yo… yo pretendía gastarle una broma Marinette por ser tan fastidiosa durante la clase de Química y le quite su móvil, note que el blog estaba abierto, cuando se dio cuenta que miraba el blog, Marinette intento quitarme su móvil y forcejeamos por el… sin quererlo yo active la opción de eliminar contenido, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde para recuperar el contenido.

Marinette sonrió por las palabras de Chloe ciertamente aquella había sido la verdad, Alya miro a Marinette quien el afirmo en silencio… la rubia subió los escalones quedando a lado de la morena ambas se dedicaban una mirada penetrante que la tensión entre ambas era percibida por todos.

-Que bien que dijeras que no pretendas ganas el perdón, porque de mi parte nunca lo vas a obtener.

-Alya…-Marinette le miro con pena, la vida de su amiga parecía girar en torno a ese blog.

-Como si me interesara que alguien como tú me perdonara.- sin decir más Chloe arrojo un CD frente a la morena, Alya lo examino sin comprender nada, quería regresarle el gesto lanzándole el CD a la cabeza. Para cuando Chloe se sentó en su lugar se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. – Eso que te eh dado es todo un respaldo de tu amado blog perdido, siempre me asegure de guardar noticias imágenes y videos, realmente no se perdió nada yo tenía le respaldo.

Marinette sonrío, tal vez Alya no le agradecería por el gesto, pero ya era un avance, Chloe se arrepentía de sus actos del pasado.

" _Cuando Chloe pida perdón por algo, ese día Adrien te dará tu primer beso"_

Marinette coloco una mano en su cabeza, de la nada un destello blanco se había a parecido en su mente junto a esas palabras, su respiración se entre corto… sentía una especie de vértigo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Adrien colocando su mano en su espalda, ella negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa, el mareo ya se le había pasado.

El resto de las clases paso con naturalidad, y aunque tratara de disimularlos, los mareos era un tanto más frecuentes, y le costaba concentrarse a lo que su profesora le decía… aprovechando el descanso Alya, tomo la mano de Marinette y la saco lo más rápido posible de la clase para ir a los baños.

-Escúpelo ahora.- dijo la morena apenas cruzaron por la puerta y cerraba con seguro tras de sí.

-¿De qué me hablas Alya?

-¿Realmente eso fue lo que paso con el blog?- Marinette asintió con la cabeza, todas las palabras de Chloe fueron ciertas.- ¿Cómo lo recordaste tu memoria…?

-De cierto modo… mis recuerdos están regresando poco a poco, no en su totalidad, incluso recuerdo él día que me dijiste que cuando Chloe se arrepintiera de sus actos Adrien me daría mi primer beso.

Alya no pudo evitar tener que abrazarla con fuerza, no solo porque ahora sabia la verdad, sino que su amiga no quedaría por siempre con la memoria perdida, había esperanza de que Marinette regresara a ser la de antes después de tan terrible accidente.

-¡Dios santo Marinette!- exclamo separándola de su lado, su sonrisa ahora era una expresión de total preocupación.- ¿Por qué has venido a Clases? ¡Estas ardiendo!

Instintivamente, Marinette se tocó la mejilla, se sentía caliente, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta para nada, Alya le obligo a sentarse en el suelo recargada a la pared mientras humedecía un poco de papel y lo colocaba sobre su frente, los mareos regresaron a ella.

-¿Tan mal me veo? Yo no siento nada malo.

-La fiebre no puede darte de un momento a otro y de la nada… no te muevas iré por ayuda.

Alya salió de los baños con prisa, Tikki aprovecho para salir de su escondite, inspeccionando a Marinette, realmente aunque ella dijera que no estaba mal, se le veía un poco agotada, y era extraño, la azabache hasta hace nada estaba perfectamente bien.

Marinette apretó los dientes mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos las punzadas eran cada vez más fuertes.

-No deberías levantarte, Marinette realmente no te ves nada bien.- Marinette hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, era extraño que de la nada se sintiera enferma, como pudo se puso de pie, estar sentada en ese lugar le hacía sentirse peor. Apenas se puso de pie el mareo comenzó a pasarse.

-No entiendo que me paso Tikki, pero ya me siento mejor, lo de la fiebre es extraño pero si sigo en un solo lugar me mareo terriblemente.- confeso. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara, aquel destello blanco que hace un par de horas había visto regreso con fuerza a su mente.

"Aquel horrible sapo, miro a la luna pidiendo un dese…quisiera ser alguien que pueda quedarse grabada en su memoria y que naciera le amor entre los dos"

Aquellas palabras le dolieron en el pecho… no quería recordar, no podía, no deseaba… la puerta se abrió, Alya entro por ella ayudándole a salir, afuera de los baños Adrien y Nino les esperaban, se preocuparan al ver a Marinette más pálida que de costumbre. El rubio rápidamente le ayudo a la more a hacer que Marinette se sentara, era cierto, ella tenía una fiebre muy alta.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería y llamen a sus padres.- sugirió Nino, Marinette coloco su mano en la espalda de Adrien apretándole ligeramente, el comprendió ese gesto, ella no quería que eso pasara.

-Mejor dejemos que descanse un poco en este lugar, ustedes regresen a clase, en cuento se le pase un poco lo que tiene la llevare a la enfermería y hablare con el director.

-¿Seguro Adrien? Podríamos avisarle a la profesora.

-Descuida Alya, seguramente no sea más que una fiebre, si algo malo pasa me comunico primero con ustedes.

Para Paulette el reabrir su academia ya era un sueño cumplido, muchas personas habían ido a inscribir a sus hijos a sus clases de baile y piano, al ser una sola persona debía tener ciertos horarios y armarse de mucha paciencia, y aunque todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, debía primero a acostumbrarse a sus estudiantes, no era que le molestara, en las clases de baile tenía tres grupos diferentes de niñas entre los cuatro y seis años de edad. Mientras vivió en Alemania se había acostumbrado tanto a las clases de idioma que por poco pierde interés en lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Eso es todo niñas, nos veremos la próxima semana.

Sus pequeñas estudiantes fueron directo a donde sus padres, les ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa, Paulette recogía algunos CD del suelo junto a algunas pelotitas cercanas, todos comenzaron a salir poco a poco. Dentro de una hora tocarían las clases de piano, así que debía comenzar a alistar el salón de música.

-¿Señora Paulette?- la rubia miro a la entrada de la academia.

-¿Necesita algo?- le pregunto. Aquel hombre que le había llamado entro, para entregar una carpeta negra sin decir más nada. La rubia se fue a su oficina para ver aquella carpeta.

Al abrirla encontró en su interior los papeles que correspondían a su divorcio de su actual ex marido en Alemania, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer en una de esas hojas que su matrimonio nunca fue válido.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- se preguntó. Hasta donde entendía, no podía haber un divorcio si no había un matrimonio previo, pero ella se había casado por segunda vez porque…

-Los papeles nunca fueron firmados.- alzo su mirada, Gabriel estaba parado frente a su puerta. Sin permiso entro a la oficina dejando sobre el escritorio una segunda carpeta color azul.

Los papeles hay dentro eran los de su divorcio con Gabriel… pero el…

-No firmaste.- dijo en un hilo de voz, Gabriel nunca firmo los papeles del divorcio, por eso no podía divorciarse. - ¿Qué significa esto?- demando saber.

-Después de que tu firmaras nunca te preocupaste por mirar esos papeles otra vez ¿Verdad? Tú querías el divorcio pero yo no quería dártelo, deje que te fueras que hicieras lo que quisieras con tu vida.

\- ¿Mi vida?- pregunto de forma irónica.- ¿¡Mi maldita vida?! ¿¡Gabriel cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?

-Te advertí aquella ves que si te ibas a arrepentir de hacerlo.- Paulette se dejó caer de mala gana en su silla, se sujetó ambas manos con la cabeza estaba desesperada, Gabriel no quería más que verla destrozada.

-Y te parece una buena forma de vengarte de mí reteniéndome a tu lado, cuando por años te fue "infiel" mientras no sabía que estaba aún casa. ¿Puedes ser tan más estúpido Gabriel? ¿Puedes serlo?

-Piénsalo si así lo quieres, quien podría demandarte por esto sería yo de cualquier modo, tienes todas las de perder conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Que regrese a tu lado fingiendo que nada paso en todos estos años, que finjamos ser la amorosa familia feliz que fuimos hace mucho… un corazón que fue destrozado hace años no puede amarte otra vez, no puedo amarte otra ves Gabriel comprende por favor.

Gabriel le miro serio, para después caminar al otro extremo de la habitación, Paulette estaba muy equivocada, un corazón rota puede amar una y otra vez a la misma persona porque es ciego y frágil.

-¿Crees que es mi objetivo? Estas equivocada Paulette, mis intenciones no son retenerte, desde la última vez que te vi, lo eh pensado demasiado retenerte a mi lado con esta mentira fue un error, al final seguimos discutiendo, te fuiste y regresaste, me queda más que claro que no deseas verme nunca más.

-Solo dime que es lo que quieres Gabriel, dilo y vete pro favor ya no quiero saber nada de esta situación.- Gabriel no dijo más nada, se acercó hasta ella quitándole los papeles de su divorcio, de su saco, tomo un bolígrafo con el cual comenzó a firmar los papeles.

-No te molestes en darme una copia de los documentos, no me interesa saber nada de este tema, al fin eres libre.

Gabriel salió de la oficina y de la academia, las clases de piano fueron suspendías… sus ojos esmeralda se perdieron entre letras y firmas frente a ella. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, apretó los dientes ahogando el llanto, no sabría cómo describirlo pero en cuento miro que ella y Gabriel seguían casados, un frio le estremeció, para cuando él se fue dejándole aquellas firmas, una dolorosa punzada se sintió en su corazón y el dolor hasta ahora no desaparecía.

Era como ver sus sueños destrozándose como le cristal frente a sus ojos.

Una mariposa negra revoloteaba por la oficina, cuando esta se acercó a la rubia se fusionó con la gargantilla dorara que portaba, su llanto ceso de golpe, y la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente a su rostro.

Réves Brisés, soy Hawk Moth y te otorgo el poder de hacer que los sueños de las personas se vean destrozados, pero a cambio necesito un favor.

-Lo que ordenes Hawk Moth.

El cuerpo de Paulette fue cubierto por una bruma oscura.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Esto… NO ME MATEN! Ya estamos a dos capítulos de terminar la historia y se viene una cosa impactante muajajaja, por otro lado Marinette está comenzando a recordar ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué enfermo de la nada?**_

 _ **No tengo más que decir, espero les gustara este capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, bombas molotov, mi dirección para buscarme y matarme antes obteniendo una buena explicación de por qué hice esto, lo que sea todo es bien venido xD**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	20. Réves Brisés

Ambos seguían en los vestuarios esperando el mareo se le pasara Marinette, Adrien estaba sentado a su lado, mientras que ella tenía recargada su cabeza sobre su hombros mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, él la contemplo en silencio, la sentía demasiado caliente, tanto que los kwami se preocuparan por ella.

-Es inútil.- el cuerpo de Tikki anterior mente se encontraba de un rojo más encendido puesto que intentaba ayudar a Marinette a recuperarse entregándole un poco de su energía, más a la azabache parecía rechazarla.- Sea lo que sea que le pase a Marinette no es bueno, su fiebre no cede.

-Marinette no podemos tenerte más aquí, mejor te llevamos a un hospital.- Adrien coloco una mano en su frente, provocando que ella abriera los ojos con debilidad, realmente no veía nada, solo ases de luce invadiendo su campo visual.

Con cuidado se levantó, para después ayudarle, más ella al querer sostener su propio peso sus rodillas se doblaron, no podía siquiera estar de pie, Adrien la tomo entre sus brazos, le miro breve mente notando que de sus ojos color cielo comenzaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas. El colegio parecía un lugar fantasma, no había ni una sola alma por los alrededores, por primera vez en la historia del colegio todos los alumnos estaban dentro de sus clases.

Al llegar a la enfermería, no encontró a la enfermera, era extraño que ella no estuviese, con cuidado coloco a Marinette sobre la camilla.

-Es una fortuna que ningún loco este suelto y poseído por las calles ¿Pueden imaginarse el problema en que estaríamos?- dijo Plagg, de la nada un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar, tanto que los vidrios resonaron agrietándose, incluso los frascos se agrietaron. Tanto Adrien como Tikki miraron de mala forma al pequeño gato.

-¡Plagg!- grito el rubio caminando rápidamente a la ventana. Por fuera nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal y era extraño… demasiado para que aquel estruendo se escuchara.- No parece que pasara algo, aun así hay que ir a investigar.

-Iré contigo.- Marinette intento ponerse de pie, más Adrien le sujeto por los hombros obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.- pero yo…

-No Marinette, estas muy débil y tu fiebre me preocupa demasiado… yo iré a revisar, te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, debió de haber explotado alguna alcantarilla, solo revisare y regresare de inmediato.

-Adrien tiene razón Marinette, además hace poco que regresaste a ser Ladybug, puede que mi poder te dejara en ese estado.- dijo Tikki con pena, Marinette cedió a recostarse nuevamente, lo cierto era que un nuevo mareo le invadió y no tenía fuerza siquiera para responder aquello.

-¡Plagg transformación!- exclamo el rubio.

Una vez transformado, Chat Noir se acercó a Marinette para besar su frente a pesar de la fiebre de la chica, para después salir por la ventana.

Chat Noir saltaba por los tejados, la ciudad estaba completamente vacía, no había autos circulando, gente caminando, ni siquiera los animales o aves, no había nada… decidió descender caminando lentamente sin bajar la guardia, era prácticamente como estar en una película de terror donde en cualquier momento un zombi o mutante saldría de la nada para tacarlo y matarlo.

Hasta ahora Chat Noir no se había percatado de la ligera neblina color cobalto, que cubría sus pies.

Tikki miraba por la ventana preocupada, nadie aparecía por la enfermería para atender a Marinette, pensaba que para esos momentos Alya posiblemente lograse escaparse un par de minutos de la clase para ir a ver el estado de su amiga, pero no, nadie se acercaba, incluso esa soledad en el edificio le hacía tener escalofríos.

Se giró para ver nuevamente a Marinette, su respiración pasaba desapercibida, tanto que incluso parecía ya no estar respirando, sin embargo para ella las luces se habían detenido, en su mente solo albergaba la oscuridad y el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo.

-Y-ya no quiero…- musito, lentamente abrió sus ojos, su respiración se ajito repentinamente.

-¡Marinette!- exclamo Tikki, nuevamente la azabache intentaba ponerse de pie.- Marinette, no puedes estar de pie, Adrien no tardara en regresar pro favor…

Ella simplemente no escuchaba, apenas se levantó de la camilla termino en el suelo de golpe, por extraño que parezca para la kwami aquella situación ya la había visto antes…

 _-¡Félix!_

 _-Y-ya no quiero, ya no quiero verle sufrir._

Sus pequeños ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, no podía ser que Marinette… era imposible, Marinette compartía la misma alma que Bridgette.

-N-no quiero sentirlo… ya n-no, no quiero…

- _No quiere recordar su dolor, se niega a sentir dolor en su interior nuevamente._ -La kwami miro tras de sí… aquella sonrisa fría pero llena de sentimientos no podía ser de otra persona sino de…

-¿¡Félix!?- como un fantasma de forma traslucida, aquel chico de seria mirada estaba tras de ella, lentamente camino hasta quedar aun lado de Marinette quien aun en el suelo respiraba de modo agitado.

- _Ya no quiere sentir el mismo dolor que sentía yo en mi agonía, es pesado llevar tanto dolor en el corazón, más cuando tu muerte está cerca._

-¡Marinette no puede morir!- exclamo Tikki aterrada, ella simplemente no podía morir, Marinette jamás se quitó los pendientes, siempre estuvo con ella, a pesar de saber que al haberse ocultado en sus memorias para recuperarse y poner su vida en peligro, ya no había por qué temer.

 _-¿Puedes recordarlo Tikki? ¿Qué sucedió mientras yo moría lentamente?_

Aquellas memorias regresaron a la mente de Tikki, recordó entonces, cuando Félix estaba muriendo lentamente, de la nada se había puesto demasiado enfermo, quien cuido de él en sus últimos momentos fue Bridgette, noches de desvelo, noches luchando por mantenerlo a su lado a pesar de todo el dolor que le hizo padecer al irse con otra mujer… la verdadera muestra de que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos a pesar de las adversidades.

Miro a Marinette, cuando Félix comenzó a morir, también había presentado una fiebre muy alta.

-No puede ser…

 _-Ciertamente, las almas nacen para encontrarse, ser felices y comenzar un nuevo siclo de búsqueda el uno por el otro… pero a veces, nos es difícil saber con quién compartiremos almas._

-¡Marinette es portadora de mi miraculous! ¡¿Cómo puede compartir alma contigo, es imposible?!

 _-Cuando ambos escaparon de su mundo, cuando nos creyeron muertos, ¿Qué cuerpo utilizaste para escapar?-_ Tikki bajo su mirada a Marinette, para después mirar a aquella figura traslucida…- _Bridgette a pesar de sus descuidos, siempre estuvo dispuesta ayudarme, en esta como en la otra vida, y es momento de regresarle el favor._

Félix desapareció… y entonces Tikki recordó en aquella ocasión, para escapar de la destrucción de su mundo, había entrado al cuerpo de Félix y Plagg al de Bridgette, otorgándoles parte de su poder… parte de su esencia… ahora todo tenía sentido, porque ellos pudieron armonizar con el miraculous del opuesto, porque los kwami también eran almas gemelas.

Marinette nuevamente se puso de pie, sin saber cómo o porque había recuperado un poco de su fuerza para moverse, se movía de forma lenta, de forma torpe, pero podía sostenerse.

Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, todo seguía en completa desolación… al salir al pasillo y avanzar solo un poco se detuvo recargándose contra la pared, se estaba agotando rápidamente.

-Un mar de lágrimas.- dijo quedamente.

-¿Qué dices Marinette?- pregunto Tikki, la azabache le pidió guardar silencio, y así lo hizo, sus oídos pudieron captar el leve sonido de los sollozos de alguna, no de muchas personas.

Con cuidado se asomó a uno de los salones cercanos, todos dentro sollozaban, la atmosfera formada era como si la vida ya no importase como si sus sueños hubiesen sido destruidos.

Chat seguía caminando por las calles, a donde sea que fuera, donde sea que se asomase, el resultado era el mismo, las personas lloraban, musitaban cosas sobre ya no tener sentido, algo demasiado deprimente que hasta a él le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta por la pena de las personas.

-Puedo sentirlo.- escucho, rápidamente tomo su bastón, girando tras de sí una mujer vestida de blanco, y negro, como su fuese una mescla entre un hada y bailarina de ballet se apareció tas de él.- Puedo sentir tu interior lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto amenazante, la mujer estiro su brazo, del cielo llego una esfera dorada de la cual provenían risas, algo que realmente contrastaba con el ambiente deprimente de ese momento.

La esfera se comenzó a tornar oscura, las rizas pasaron a ser llantos desgarradores, al cerrar su mano, la esfera se destruyó.

\- Réves Brisés… en este lugar ya no hay espacio para los sueños y la felicidad… solo el dolor y la soledad ¿Cuánto puede soportar tu corazón?

La neblina se elevó comenzando a formar un sinfín de esferas plateadas, Chat giro su bastón a gran velocidad, esas esferas le fueron arrojadas, más se extrañó, esas cosas parecían de cristal, se rompían demasiado fácil y la neblina regresaba. Más sin percatarse, aquella mujer coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios como si lanzara un beso, en su lugar, un humo del mismo color que la niebla salió de su boca en forma de mariposa. Aquella mariposa tomo una figura demasiado conocida por él.

Al bajar su mirada noto que la niebla tomo forma de manos que le sujetaban y no solo eso sino que le mismo rostro se reflejaba en el suelo. Haciendo que la ira se apoderara de él.

- _Esta mujer… debe estarse aprovechando de mi corazón ¿Por qué utilizar la forma de mi madre?-_ Se preguntó a si mismo.

Aquella figura color cobalto de Paulette se lanzó contra Chat Noir quien intentaba alejarse en vano.

-¡Basta!- escucharon, ambos miraron al dueño de aquella voz.

Como si las cosas se pudieran empeorar más, su padre estaba en ese lugar pero ¿Por qué? No solo debía lidiar con esa persona sino que ahora como Chat Noir proteger a su padre.

-Señor Agreste, es peligroso ¡Corra!- advirtió el felino logrando liberarse de la niebla.- yo le cubriré.

-No necito ordenes de nadie.- dijo molesto.- Paulette detente.

Sin quererlo de forma involuntaria Chat Noir dejo caer su arma.

Marinette seguía avanzando por las calles, había logrado salir del colegio con mucho esfuerzo, el ambiente de las calles era el mismo que en el colegio… se había percatado al igual que Tikki de aquella niebla en sus pies de extraño color.

-Puedo sentirlo…- escucho, la figura de Réves Brisés apareció frente a ella.- puedo escuchar a tu corazón llorar.

El pecho de Marinette destello, de ella salió una esfera plateada, la azabache termino de rodillas en el suelo, cuando la esfera se tornó color negro, Marinette coloco una mano en su pecho, dolía, le dolía, más no quitaba su mirada de esa mujer, cuando la esfera se destruyó, ella bajo su rostro y la figura de Réves Brisés desapareció.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Estamos a nada de terminar el fic (solo un capítulo más) ¿Por qué apareció Félix? ¿Comparte alma con Marinette? ¿Qué le hizo Paulette a Marinette? ¿Por qué Gabriel sabe quién es Réves Brisés? ¿Qué pasara? Jajaja les dejo la intriga para el capítulo final jejeje**_

 _ **No tengo más que decir, espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la actualización final n.n**_


	21. Eternas memorias

Chat sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, no era momento… a pesar de que la persona con el akuma fuera su madre, el no podía darse el lujo de dudar. Réves Brisés hizo aquel movimiento con su mano nuevamente, broma con la forma de una mariposa tomo la forma de Paulette para intentar atacar a Gabriel.

Chat recupero su arma lanzándose contra su padre para salvarlo, golpeando aquella ilusión la cual se desvaneció al instante, se impulsó hasta quedar arriba de n Edificio, de momento era un lugar seguro para dejar a su padre.

-Señor Agreste ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de aquella persona?- pregunto, la curiosidad era demasiado grande ¿Por qué su Madre debía ser la víctima de un akuma?

Gabriel le miro con seriedad, dudando en contestarle.

-Yo diseñe aquella gargantilla.- le dijo, Chat fijo sus orbes esmeralda en la alhaja alrededor del cuello de su madre, un caracol marino el cual en el centro tenía una piedra de lápiz lazuli con forma de gota, el caracol además era rodeado por dos pequeñas alas de plata protegiendo la piedra en el centro.

La joya más atesorada por su madre. Y donde seguramente el akuma debía de estar residiendo en esos momentos.

-Señor por favor quédese aquí, yo me encargare de esto, traeré de regreso a su e…esposa.- tras esas palabras Chat se lanzó contra Réves Brisés, la niebla se intensifico ocultando su figura… en esos momentos ni sus ojos le ayudaban para ver más lejos de su nariz, la mujer se encontraba a escasos centímetros tras de él, podía sentir las alegrías de su corazón, podía sentir sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro… nadie en ese mundo podía soñar, él, al igual que todos debía ver morir sus sueños, verlos romperse como el cristal.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, su mano se detuvo abruptamente, no podía tocarlo… la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente ella.

 _Hazlo ahora… toma su miraculous._

Se alejó, no podía tocarlo… algo en su interior no le dejaba tocarlo, alzo su mirada a pesar de la intensa niebla, podía ver a Gabriel observando o intentado observar. Su figura se desvaneció y se materializo tras de Gabriel.

-Un corazón que sigue llorando por un amor perdido.- dijo ella, Gabriel se giró lentamente para verle, pequeñas lagrimas cian de los ojos de Paulette ahora Réves Brisés

No solo podía escuchar, sino ver en su interior, todos esos momentos gratos de felicidad, de amor que aquel hombre compartía con aquella mujer en sus recuerdos, todo era demasiado conmovedor hasta hacerla llorar, eran sueños, memorias que debían desaparecer.

 _¡¿Qué demonios haces Réves Brisés?! ¡Toma el miraculous de Chat Noir ahora!_

La marca apareció nuevamente frente a ella, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, estirando su brazo hacia el frente, el pecho de Gabriel comenzó a destellar en color plateado, ella quería extraer todos esos recuerdos para destruirlos.

-Paulette…-musito, no pretendía dejar que ella se llevarse lo último que le quedaba de ella misma, sus memorias.

Al final, Réves Brisés obtuvo entre sus manos aquellas memorias, destruyéndolas frente a sus ojos. Chat se había deshecho de la neblina, más ya era demasiado tarde para cuando llego.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- demando saber, su padre yacía de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lágrimas. Ella no le respondió, simplemente arrojo lo que quedaba de la esfera de sueños de Gabriel.

-En este mundo ya nadie puede soñar, nadie puede tener esperanzas, todo se destruye como el cristal… y esta vez es tu turno.- sentenció, la neblina se hizo más espesa, y esta vez podía herirlo.

La neblina tomo forma de un brazo, la cual sujeto a Chat Noir lanzándolo lejos, Réves Brisés desapareció y se materializo frente de él, Chat tomo su bastón golpeándole en el estómago para alejarla, hacer eso le hizo sentir una basura, más debía tener la cabeza fría, esa mujer no era su madre, en ese momento no lo era, solo era una víctima de un akuma.

Por otro lado, Marinette lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, su caminar seguía siendo bastante torpe, aunque sentía que las fuerzas le estaban regresando a su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Marinette…- le llamo Tikki.- Marinette, detente, no puedes… no puedes hacer nada.

-Si puedo hacerlo.- respondió de forma seca, lentamente se giró a ver a su kwami sonriéndole débilmente, Tikki noto entonces que los ojos de la azabache estaban vacíos carecientes de brillo, de vida.- aunque sea un poco, puedo hacer algo.

-Pero…

-Por favor, necesito llegar con Adrien, nada está perdido.

Chat Noir fue lanzado nuevamente con brutalidad al suelo, hiciera lo que hiciera nada tenía efecto sobre ella… le queda la opción de usar su cataclismo, pero no podía, no sabía que efecto tendría en los seres vivos y si lo usaba, mataría a su madre, no podría vivir con aquello simplemente.

Réves Brisés estiro su brazo, Chat avía bajado la guardia, su pecho dolía, un brillo dorado comenzó a formarse en su pecho.

-Tus sueños están formados de amor, y esperanza… son tan grandes y tan valiosos que perderlos te lastima…

-N-nadie puede… nadie puede arruinar los sueños de los demás…- dijo intentando mantener la compostura, su voluntad era fuerte como para perder sus sueños y verlos ser destruidos frente a sus ojos.

-Solo son palabras al viento.- respondió tajante.- todos pueden soñar pero todos pueden arruinarte, y lo que queda al final es dolor, oscuridad… lágrimas de debilidad.

Réves Brisés cerro su mano formando en ella un destello purpura, por la mente de Chat comenzaron a pasar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos alrededor de su vida… Las peleas de sus padres cuando niño, El día que su madre se fue de casa… los días que su padre era indiferente con él por más que se esforzara…

 _Había una vez un espantoso sapo en medio de un pantano. Aquella vida en la que fue condenada a vivir eternamente, cerca del pantano no estaba muy lejos de la hermosa vegetación a la que no podía acceder._

Esos recuerdos… su voz sonaba seca, cortante, fría, arrogante… aquellas imágenes donde Adrien leía el diario de Marinette frente a toda la clase.

 _Un día como y era costumbre observo l príncipe Adrien, caminar ¿Cuantas veces no soñó en que el la notase? Que con su bezo le transformara en una hermosa princesa y vivir felices rodeados de niños, una familia amorosa… ¡Lo amo demasiado!_

Las imágenes de ver a Marinette pálida y con sus ojos cristalizados por la grimas, le dolieron aún más, y más aún el dolió recordar el verle dedicado una mirada desagradable, molesta con ella.

Una esfera dorada salió de su pecho, Réves Brisés logro ganarle, Chat termino de rodillas en el suelo derramando lagrimas destrozado, el día del accidente lo recordó y la culpa le carcomía, debía de ser él, el debía de ver sufrido ese accidente ¿Por qué Marinette? ¿Por qué ella?... cuando la esfera estuvo en su mano, y a nada de destruirla una cuerda se enredó en su muñeca.

-No te atrevas.- le amenazo, Réves Brisés observo a ladybug con los ojos entrecerrados, podía sentir dolor en su interior, pero si un corazón. Dejado la esfera al aire estiro su brazo contra ella pero no pasó nada.

-Y no te quedan esperanzas, ni sueños ¿Por qué peleas?- le pregunto, ladybug en un rápido movimiento, se lanzó contra ella, Réves Brisés la esquivo con éxito, más el objetivo de ladybug era apoderarse de la esfera dorada.

-Mis sueños y esperanzas se rompieron hace mucho tiempo, pero es lo bueno de conservar tu corazón… siempre puedes soñar con un mañana, jamás perder la esperanza.

Ladybug regreso la esfera al pecho de Chat Noir, este abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentirse "vivo" otra vez, más eso no quitaba que su interior estuviera siendo carcomido por la culpa.

-Sabes que tus sueños no regresaran a ti que pasara si tu corazón es…

-Un corazón que ya fue roto una vez, jamás dejara desangrar por más veces que le hieran, y por más veces queme hieran no dejare de luchar, ¡Porque siempre hay un mañana porque siempre abra esperanza y siempre se formaran sueños nuevos!- le respondió rápido, Chat había escuchado todo lo anterior entre ellas dos, Marinette había dicho que su corazón ya había sido roto una vez, y aquella ves fue por su culpa.

-Si un corazón roto es cuidado adecuadamente, otro puede sanar sus heridas pero no desaparecer sus cicatrices.- tomando la mano de ladybug chat consiguió fuerza para seguir luchando, a ella aún se le veía mal y apostaría todo a que aún la fiebre no desaparecía.

 _¡Réves Brisés los miraculous!_

Ella torció los labios en señal de molestia haciendo que la niebla incrementara una vez más, esta vez se encargaría de destruirlos, la niebla tomo forma de dos brazos lanzándolos lejos. Chat logro aterrizar sobre el techo de una camioneta, mientras que Ladybug de forma torpe apenas logro lanzar su yoyo a un poste y mantenerse en el suelo. Su visión comenzaba a fallar por la fiebre.

La niebla pronto pasó a convertirse en esferas plateadas, de ellas se podían escuchar los llantos de las personas. Réves Brisés las lanzo contra ellos. Chat sujeto a Ladybug pro la cintura ayudándole a esquivar aquellas esferas, sentía su cuerpo más caliente que antes.

-Vete, no puedes estar así, empeoraras con esa fiebre.- le dijo, Marinette se deshizo del agarre de Chat.

-No… siempre has estado hay para ayudarme, ahora yo quiero ayudarte.- Marinette le miro sobre el hombro sonriéndole, una sonrisa confiada, amable y tranquila…por un momento la visión de un chico idéntico a él sonriendo de la misma forma se plasmó en su mente ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Alguna idea?- le sonrío, debía confiar en Ladybug, ella siempre le salvaba quisiera o no, y luchar a su lado era algo de lo que más disfrutaba.- el akuma está en su collar.

Ladybug inspecciono todo el lugar rápidamente, tenía una idea para distraerla, tras de Réves Brisés avía un gran espectacular, si lograban derribarlo ella estaría muy ocupada en protegerse que por luchar contra ellos.

-Derriba el espectacular, yo me encargo de lo demás ¡Lucky Charm!

-Que esto sea rápido My lady…- a las manos de ladybug llego un objeto algo extraño, una figura en ovalo ¿Cómo podría servirle eso?

Ladybug atrapo a Réves Brisés con su yoyo, Chat comenzó a correr rápidamente a contra ella, después de haber invocado su cataclismo. Más algo salió mal, la neblina se hizo un tornado alrededor de Réves Brisés Chat Noir salió disparado a donde ladybug se encontraba, la de traje rojo reacciono de modo rápido haciéndose a un lado, Chat termino tocando un camión el cual se deshizo como su una pequeña montaña de polvo se tratara; el tornado ceso Réves Brisés aún era prisionera de ladybug por lo cual la neblina ahora con la forma de Paulette sujetaron la cuerda lanzado a ladybug al lado contrario.

Su cuerpo fue arrojado con brutalidad dentro de una tienda, rompiendo el cristal en el proceso, parte de su cabeza había chocado con el muro antes de romper el cristal.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat grito y olvidándose de la villana, corrió en su ayuda.

Réves Brisés observo el objeto a sus pies, aquella cosa que ladybug había invocado ¿de qué le serviría esa cosa? Noto entonces que el ovalo estaba dividido en dos, al girar ambas partes a lados contrarios el objeto formo un corazón el cual se abrió de forma inmediata, como si fuera un trozo de carbol ardiendo lo soltó de forma inmediata.

Observo aquello detenidamente.

 _Gabriel adivina algo… ¡Seremos padres!_

 _Cuando este niño crezca, será un hombre excepcional._

 _Tu y yo viviremos felices por siempre._

 _El amor que siento por ti, jamás desaparecer, lo prometo._

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, aquello a lo que no le quitaba la mirada no era más que una fotografía de Paulette y Gabriel sosteniendo a un bebe… ¿Por qué eso le afectaba demasiado?

Ladybug apenas estaba logrando ponerse de pie entre los cristales rotos, su visión era más borrosa que ates, apenas y logro distinguir la figura de Chat Noir ayudándole, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

-Estoy bien.- Chat toco su frente, la fiebre empeoraba, el respirar de su lady e entrecortaba cada vez más, si la fiebre no la mataba pronto sería un para respiratorio lo que lo hiciera.

-Ya no queda tiempo, debemos irnos.

-Aún hay tiempo.- Réves Brisés no se movía de su lugar, el objeto había logrado cumplir su propósito, hora solo debían quitarle el collar para liberar el akuma. – demos aprovecharnos de la niebla que genera para poder acercarnos a ella.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, la mujer levanto su mirada, verlos juntos le hacía tener recuerdos de aquella mujer que desconocía era ella misma.

-Un corazón herido no puede amar una vez más.- fueron sus palabras, Chat corrió contra de ella y efectivamente la niebla se generó nuevamente. En medio del claro del a niebla solo se encontraban ella y ladybug.

-Pero puede otorgar amor a otras personas, aun puede reír, y soñar pero siempre temerá a ser lastimado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguras de tus palabras?

-Porque mi corazón una vez fue destrozado, así como el tuyo, por eso haces esto, por qué quieres que todos sientan tú mismo dolor, porque pesar de estar herido tienes personas que te aprecian y aman, por eso lograste salir adelante.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su cuello, Chat Noir tras de ella había logrado arrebatarle le collar.

-El amor es ciego, no importa cuanto confié a pesar de tener miedo, siempre cederá a otro y aprenderá un poco de él.

Chat Noir estrello su puño contra la palma de su mano destruyendo el caracol, el akuma salió de su escondite disipando la niebla de golpe. Ladybug atrapo al travieso akuma dentro del yoyo purificándolo de inmediato, al arrojar el corazón al aire, todo regreso a la normalidad. Chat observo el cuerpo de su madre tirado en el suelo, intentando recobrar el conocimiento, quiso ir a ayudarle, sin embargo al girarse a ver a ladybug, ella cerro sus ojos desvaneciéndose, él logro sujetarla y una vez más ella perdió su transformación frente a sus ojos.

-¡Marinette!- ella no reaccionaba, se había desmayado y la fiebre aumentado.

Miro a su madre, ella se había sentado en el suelo, no podía explicarse pro que estaba en ese lugar y como llego… Gabriel salió del edificio acercándose a ella, se mordió los labios, debía ayudar a Marinette en esos momentos.

La tomo entre sus brazos saltando por los techos de los edificó, nuevamente como aquel día se encontraba contra tiempo por llegar al hospital más cercano, como la primera vez entro por urgencias exclamando ayuda por la chica con alta fiebre para después desaparecer.

Todo se repetía nuevamente. Los padres de Marinette no tardaron en llegar al hospital, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ambos kwami estaban con él, el medico informo que Marinette ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero no estaban seguros cuanto tardaría en despertar.

Tres días habían pasado desde el ataque de Réves Brisés… y Marinette aún no despertaba, los padres de Adrien si apenas y se hablaba ahora no lo hacían y eso preocupaba más al pobre rubio. Aquella tarde como hace tres días Adrien estaba en la habitación de Marinette solo observándola dormir tranquilamente.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, al tener el rostro de lado lo primero que vio fue la ventana y a su kwami sentada sobre la almohada.

-T-tikki.- la kwami le miro sorprendía, Marinette había despertado.- Oh Tikki, tuve un sueño muy extraño… perdía la memoria y tú ya no estabas, lo olvidaba todo después Chat Noir me decía que era Adrien y él y yo éramos novios… y por poco pasaban más cosas entre los dos… todo fue muy extraño.

-Marinette…

-¿Sigues pensando que todo es un sueño?.- Marinette se levantó de golpe, a su lado estaba Adrien.

-¡Amor de mi vida!- exclamo el kwami abrazándose a su pecho.- me alegra tanto verde despierta.

-¿Plagg?... ¿no fue un sueño yo…?- las memorias regresaron a ella, él día del accidente, las confesiones, los besos, ambos…

El rostro de Marinette se coloro de golpe, efectivamente todo había pasado…

-¡ENTRASTE A MI HABITACIÓN!- fue lo primero que exclamo, para después comenzar a balbucear cosas incoherentes, Tikki sonrío ampliamente Marinette había regresado a ser la misma de antes.

-Y casi hacen un bebe en dos ocasiones.- comento Plagg con cierta maldad y alegría en sus palabras, Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡No es verdad!- grito.- nunca pasamos a más.

-Pero si dormiste en su cama.

-¡PLAGG!- le gritaron los tres.

Adrien se sentó sobre la camilla tomando el colorado rostro de Marinette entre sus manos, quería que ella supiese que eso no era un sueño si no real.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- Rápidamente Tikki tomo a Plagg y entraron debajo de la camilla, no era el mejor lugar para esconderse pero era mejor que nada.

-Marinette, ¿puedes recordarlo todo?

-P-puedo… yo… s-si p-pero..- sin dejarle terminar de hablar le beso.

Al principio Marinette abrió sus ojos de golpe y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la calidez de sus labios le hicieron relajarse y corresponderle a ese tierno beso, poco a poco ella se fue recostando nuevamente, el beso cada vez tomaba más intensidad, los miedos y penas se fueron de su mente, todo era real y no cabía duda alguna. Ella le rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos…

-Adrien.- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Adrien se separó de Marinette rápidamente cayendo al lado contrario del a cama, las mejillas de la azabache habían tomado un color carmesí por la sorpresa y pena.- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-S-se…

-¡Mamá!- exclamo el rubio.- ¿Q-que haces…aquí?

-Yo, solo vine a ver a Mari, no pensé que estuviese despierta ya, es un gusto verte otra vez.

-G-gracias…- le respondió no podía mirarle se sentía apenada, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por culpa de ese gato tonto.

-Ya es hora de irnos, la academia abrirá dentro de poco.- tras de Paulette apareció Gabriel, Marinette ahora tenía no muy gratos recuerdos de ese hombre, por su parte Adrien se sorprendió de verlos untos, incluso de hablarse.

-Lo sé.- dijo la rubia.- Nos veremos después y Marinette vas a comenzar con el ballet si o si lo prometiste.

Tras el accidente Paulette y Gabriel habían llegado a un acuerdo, si bien ya no estaban casados y vivieron separados por mucho tiempo ¿Qué les impedía poder llevar una amistad? Tal vez eso no arreglaría nada, pero por el bien de su único hijo podrían por lo menos verse sin gritar, hablar como lso adultos que eran y llegar a buenas soluciones.

-S-si…si…- para cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente ambos respiraron tranquilos.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un acuerdo de no violencia supongo.- dijo él.- mis padres acordaron ser más tolerantes entre si y es bueno eso.

Una semana más paso para que a Marinette le dieran de alta, en ese lapso Tikki y Plagg habían explicado un poco más sobre las almas gemelas, y que quien había salvado la vida de Marinette no fueron los esfuerzos de lso médicos, sino el alma de Félix, el alma que compartía Marinette, su afán por ayudarlo no era otro sino que ayudar a quien compartía alma con Bridgette y aquellos sueños y esperanzas que Réves Brisés había destruido fueron los de Félix no los de Marinette. Si al principio todo fue confuso, poco a poco lograron asimilar la situación.

Domingo por la tarde, Adrien visito a Marinette, aquella tarde pasarían Romeo y Julieta la pelcula favorita de Marinette, justo en la escena donde Romeo es informado de la muerte de Julieta, la transmición fue interrumpida.

 _Nocia de última hora, el alcalde Leduc acaba de ser arrestad, tras una insistente investigación se encontró a German Leduc culpable de un fraude económico que pronto llevaría al país a la quiebra, German Leduc fue destituido de su puesto, regresándolo a Andre Bourgeois antiguo y ahora nuevo alcalde de Paris._

-Ahora tendremos a la misma Chloe de siempre.- dijo Adrien mirando el televisor, Marinette sonrió.

-No lo creo, incluso Chloe ahora sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo… dejemos en que solo aprendió una lección importante. Así como cierto gato que tiene una promesa que cumplir.

Para Marinette poco a poco las cosas regresaron a su normalidad a como ella lo recordó antes de olvidar… a veces la vida pone obstáculos en el camino, obstáculos que superar, Adrien siempre estuvo a su lado para superarlos, en los buenos y malos momentos, era lo que dos almas gemelas hacían la una por la otra, amar, reír, llorar sufrir el uno por el otro.

Al final de la vida las almas se unen en una sola y al nacer se separan solo para encontrase una vez más, en esa vida o en la otra, las memorias son eternas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se terminó… otro fic que termina y esta vez nadie murió xD… se que deje muchas dudas y un final abierto, luche mucho por no dejarlo así pero bueno jeje… Me alegra mucho que les gustara esta historia y por sus comentarios. De hecho la historia supero los reviews de Destino y Dulce pecado xD y más lo que se junten en este capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Sabes lo que significa? Así es… como muchos pidieron la secuela de Destino y uno de mis pendientes del reto 30 dias de miraculous ladybug. Pero regresando a esto, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, en si no solo se trataba de que Marinette perdiera la memoria, sino que había más tras todo esto ( como un nuevo origen de los kwami)**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara el capítulo final, gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo Fic**_

 _ **Bye bye n.n**_

 _ **PD: la página no me muestra los reviews asi que los responderé por aquí.**_

 _ **DragoViking**_ : Demaciada intensidad jejeje, al final Gabriel en esta historia no era Hawk Moth.

 _ **kirara213.:**_ No murió, Félix le salvo la vida.

 _ **Paulina:**_ intente todo lo que pude pero la final termino como un fic abierto, esta historia no tendrá otra continuación.

 _ **Aldo sabdyel almazan:**_ Jajaja ni lime por que los interrumpieron, muchos me pidieron lemon para esta historia, pero siendo honesta no podía por que no quedaba con toda la trama que ya tenía creada en mi cabeza.

 _ **Himawarihinata:**_ terminaron juntos, y Marinette pensó otra ves que todo fue un sueño xD pobrecita jaja

 _ **Yoysmarie11:**_ y todo se resuelve la final, Marinette se salvó, Adrien logro luchar contra su madre, y Marinette recordó todo hasta el día del accidente y lo que paso después de este.

 _ **Agatha2391:**_ tuve tiempo libre así que hoy está el capítulo final, espero te gustara n.n

 _ **sonrais777:**_ Abajo el trinchete que ya termino! Jajaja, enserio ya bájalo me das miedo todo termino feliz… creo ToT

 _ **marati2011:**_ lo que sea puedes preguntarme n.n

 _ **ahora si hasta la próxima n.n**_


End file.
